Hold my hand
by Bout-de-ficelle
Summary: Kise a tout pour lui : il est beau, il est cool et il est doué en sport. Mais que se passe-t-il lorsqu'un photographe professionnel le pousse à se remettre en question, au point qu'il se sente perdu et devienne anorexique ?
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

A peine Kise prit-il la pose que le flash de l'appareil photo l'éblouit, l'obligeant presque à fermer les yeux. Heureusement, il était suffisamment professionnel pour rester immobile, conservant l'expression de son visage intacte. C'était la cinquième tenue qu'il enfilait aujourd'hui - un ensemble gris au dessus d'une chemise jaune, le tout mis en valeur par un chapeau original - et il commençait doucement à être fatigué. D'habitude, il se disait que c'était le pied d'être mannequin et de bénéficier de tous les privilèges auxquels il avait droit, de connaître la célébrité - même s'il ne pouvait pas se vanter d'être au niveau d'un véritable professionnel. Mais aujourd'hui, bien qu'il n'aurait jamais été en mesure de nier sa chance, Kise ne cessait de se demander quand se terminerait cette torture. En aucun cas il ne se serait plaint, si seulement _cet homme_ n'avait pas débarqué par un matin pluvieux d'automne.

C'était au beau milieu du mois d'octobre. L'agence de Kise était habituellement un endroit paisible qui se trouvait non loin de son école. Il n'avait jamais d'excuse quand il arrivait en retard certains soirs après les cours ou le samedi matin quand on l'appelait pour une séance supplémentaire. Généralement, c'était l'équipe des préparatifs qui l'accueillait et le poussait directement à aller voir le styliste, un homme aux gestes d'une grande précision qui hésitait rarement dans le choix des vêtements qu'il devrait porter. Celui-ci l'envoyait ensuite auprès de la coiffeuse et des maquilleuses qui partageaient un café avec lui tout en l'écoutant leur raconter les moments forts qui marquaient sa vie de lycéen.

Mais ce matin-là, pour la première fois, sa manager s'était glissée dans les loges en reprenant sa respiration, visiblement essoufflée par les événements en cours, et l'avait cherché du regard avec insistance. L'odeur de son parfum à la violette avait immédiatement envahi la petite pièce, lui faisant remarquer sa présence, une présence qui n'annonçait visiblement rien de bon. Kise avait compris sans mal que sa tranquillité allait être perturbée et que sa matinée risquait très vite de se compliquer. Ca ne signifiait qu'une chose : il risquait de mettre du temps avant de sortir de l'agence et il raterait, bien évidemment, son entraînement de basket. A peine avait-il eu cette pensée que la femme, déjà âgée d'une bonne quarantaine d'années et à l'allure stricte, s'était précipitée vers lui, resté assis derrière le miroir, les cheveux attachés en arrière, le visage recouvert d'une fine couche de fond de teint.

« Je veux que tu sois prêt dans cinq minutes ! » s'était-elle exclamée d'une voix qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle était généralement nerveuse et s'affolait pour un rien, mais sans doute en faisait-elle trop cette fois. Pourtant, Kise n'y avait pas prêté spécialement attention à ce moment-là, prenant le tout à la légère pour ne pas changer.

« Il y a un problème ? avait-il simplement demandé, ignorant complètement ce qui l'attendait.

— Oui, et de taille. » Elle avait exagéré la situation comme à son ordinaire, mais elle était d'habitude si gentille avec lui que Kise n'avait pas pu lui en tenir rigueur, et la maquilleuse s'était activée, la coiffeuse avait remis en place sa mèche ce jour-là, l'apparence physique de Kise avait été sublimée, bien plus qu'au quotidien. Ses cheveux blonds encadraient parfaitement son visage pâle, ses yeux, de couleur caramel dont se mêlaient des reflets d'or, avaient été davantage mis en valeur. Il ne savait pas encore à quoi il serait confronté et avait été surpris de trouver un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas sur le plateau.

Juste en prenant le temps de l'observer, Kise avait deviné que c'était quelqu'un d'important. Parce que le costume qu'il portait valait cher et parce que la manière dont ses cheveux étaient coiffés en arrière, sans parler de son teint halé, prouvaient qu'il n'était pas japonais mais venait d'ailleurs. Quand il était entré dans la salle, il s'était tout de suite tourné vers lui et l'avait contemplé de la tête aux pieds sans aucune gêne. « Vous êtes ? » lui avait-il demandé en premier, avec un accent qui prouvait bien qu'il était étranger.

Kise avait hésité l'espace d'une seconde – c'était impoli de demander le nom de quelqu'un sans se présenter en premier, surtout au Japon. Mais il ne voulait pas faire d'histoires.

« Kise Ryouta. »

Il s'était évidemment senti mal à l'aise tout au long de l'échange, aussi court fut-il, même quand sa manager était intervenue. Les vêtements qu'il portait à ce moment-là laissaient ses bras nus et s'ouvraient largement sur sa poitrine. Dans un premier temps, l'homme était resté silencieux. Sa manager lui avait alors expliqué qu'il s'agissait d'Albin Franklin que le monde de la mode connaissait pour la qualité de ses photos, et Kise avait rougi, comprenant son erreur : le fait qu'il avait devant lui l'un des photographes les plus en vogue du moment. Il était là pour assister à sa séance photos mais Kise, malgré son malaise ce matin-là, s'était pourtant contenté de faire son travail sans rien changer – c'était dans son caractère de ne pas accorder d'importance à ce qui ne l'intriguait pas spécialement à première vue et de conserver son sourire continuellement. Il avait néanmoins senti en permanence le regard brûlant de l'homme sur lui il n'avait pas compris à cet instant ce qu'il faisait là, pourquoi il le regardait. Mais même si on lui avait dit de donner le meilleur de lui-même et de ne pas changer sa façon d'être, c'était un conseil auquel il n'avait tenu qu'à moitié compte.

Après tout, il n'avait jamais eu besoin de fournir beaucoup d'efforts pour plaire, il lui suffisait juste d'être naturel. Alors pourquoi se forcer ?

o

Comme on aurait pu s'y attendre, Albin Franklin s'était intéressé à lui. Très vite, Kise l'avait surpris en train d'assister à toutes ses séances avant de le raccompagner jusqu'à sa loge, où il se mettait à lui parler de son travail dans tous les pays qu'il visitait, des mannequins connus qu'il photographiait et de sa société en France. Car Albin Franklin était français, il venait tout droit de Paris, la ville réputée pour son sens de la mode. Evidemment, Kise avait toujours été un peu naïf et il avait pris la peine de l'écouter au début, même s'il n'était pas particulièrement à l'aise en sa compagnie, s'il priait sans cesse pour qu'il s'arrête de parler et s'en aille le plus rapidement possible. Les paroles qu'employait Albin Franklin étaient toujours très éloquentes, riches en conseils pour réussir dans le milieu du mannequinat, et Kise ne comprenait pas exactement ce qu'il attendait de lui, pourquoi il lui racontait tout cela, se contentant juste de prendre les poses qu'on attendait de lui quand il venait travailler à l'agence, faisant fi du reste.

Bien sûr, il était juste innocent. Il savait pertinemment qu'il n'était pas mâture et qu'il lui faudrait longtemps avant de le devenir.

Au même moment, les matchs de l'Inter-lycées avaient débutés et il avait préféré se consacrer entièrement au basket, prévenant l'agence qu'il serait absent pendant toute cette période. Sa manager était au courant, bien entendu, elle savait qu'il plaçait le basket au premier plan, et elle l'encourageait la plupart du temps pour qu'il gagne, le priant par la même occasion de revenir à l'agence dès que tout serait terminé. « Donne tout ce que tu as », avait-elle dit en levant un poing en l'air comme une gamine qui assistait à son premier concert. Kise avait éclaté de rire, l'avait remercié et s'était senti inconsciemment soulagé de ne plus avoir à supporter la présence du grand photographe, Albin Franklin, pendant tout ce temps.

Ce fut sans doute à partir de là que la situation avait commencé à se compliquer. La renommée de l'équipe de Kaijô n'était plus à faire quand on savait que Kasamatsu Yukio guidait chaque membre vers le sommet et que Kise se donnait à fond pour gagner. Sans surprise, ils avaient éliminé chaque équipe adverse qui se dressait contre eux et accédé en quarts de final. Mais en quart de final, ils avaient alors dû affronter l'équipe de Tôo dans un match que lui-même n'était pas prêt d'oublier – sa jambe toujours convalescente le lui rappelait souvent. Les premiers jours, elle l'avait tellement fait souffrir le martyre que le coach lui avait donné l'ordre de ne pas jouer pendant un certain temps. Ordre qu'il avait mal pris, bien entendu, se retrouvant livré à son propre état moral. Il avait joué contre un ancien coéquipier. Contre Aomine, son partenaire de Teiko, qui avait tellement changé depuis cette époque. Dès lors qu'ils avaient joué l'un contre l'autre, Kise avait espéré retrouver ce partenaire d'autrefois, au moins le temps d'un match. Il avait bien sûr été plus déçu que jamais en comprenant qu'on ne pouvait pas décider de revenir en arrière dans la vie sur un claquement de doigts, une simple volonté. Il avait échoué. Mais plus que tout, il avait douté de sa manière de jouer et de son utilité au sein de Kaijô. C'était une idée qui lui avait traversé l'esprit, mais qui restait encore quelquefois très présente.

Il était donc retourné à l'agence avec le cœur lourd, et avait essayé de se vider la tête dans le travail autant que possible, pensant dans un premier temps qu'Albin Franklin avait fini par déserter les lieux. Il avait déchanté en une fraction de seconde quand il l'avait vu entrer dans l'agence et se frayer un chemin parmi le personnel des préparatifs, se tenir bien en vue et attirer son attention comme s'il était écrit sur son front : JE NE COMPTE PAS ABANDONNER SI VITE. Kise s'était mordu la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang cette fois-là, levant les yeux au ciel et comprenant qu'il allait devoir supporter de nouveau ses histoires.

o

Il n'y avait sans doute rien de pire que les personnes qui souhaitaient à tout prix quelque chose et qui étaient prêtes à tout pour l'obtenir. Albin Franklin avait l'esprit rempli d'idées pour l'approcher, le chambouler, et lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé quelques jours plus tôt qu'il désirait qu'il devienne mannequin pour lui, Kise était resté sans voix, incapable de formuler une phrase correctement. « Je ne sais pas », s'était-il entendu répondre d'une voix chevrotante. Saisissant son malaise à portée de main, Albin Franklin avait sauté sur l'occasion pour l'inviter à boire un verre et Kise avait discrètement tourné la tête vers sa manager, qui s'était contentée de hausser les épaules à contrecœur. Son attitude signifiait qu'elle était hésitante mais estimait qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à craindre, puisqu'elle connaissait visiblement bien le photographe.

Kise avait donc accepté l'invitation et avait suivi Albin Franklin sous un ciel pluvieux jusque dans un café populaire, à l'intérieur duquel il n'était jamais entré. C'était un café relativement chic en plein centre ville. Les murs avaient été peints dans une douce couleur lavande, offrant une atmosphère rafraîchissante. Kise s'était assis sur une banquette en tissu clair en face d'Albin Franklin et avait commandé un jus de fruits. Pendant qu'il sirotait son verre, l'homme l'avait examiné une nouvelle fois sous toutes les coutures, ce qui avait suffi à troubler Kise un peu plus. C'était totalement déplacé, de la même manière que la façon dont il avait débarqué à l'agence et s'était accaparé sa compagnie dans ce café. Kise avait immédiatement su qu'il ne voulait pas s'y éterniser.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? » avait-il demandé, brisant ainsi le silence pesant.

Albin Franklin avait aussitôt affiché un sourire malsain.

« Je veux que tu travailles pour moi », avait-il insisté. Et il s'était de nouveau mis à lui énumérer les nombreux avantages de la vie de mannequin connu et de tous les privilèges qui pourraient lui être accordés.

Depuis qu'il avait commencé à travailler pour l'agence, Kise n'avait jamais envisagé le mannequinat comme une véritable profession. Pour la simple et bonne raison que ce n'était qu'un passe-temps comme un autre qui lui permettait de gagner un peu d'argent. Mais surtout parce qu'il avait d'autres objectifs, qu'il comptait bien atteindre un jour. En le regardant franchement dans les yeux, il lui avait instantanément fait part son avis :

« Votre proposition me touche, mais je dois refuser. Je ne compte pas faire du mannequinat mon avenir, j'ai d'autres projets plus importants.

— Lesquels ? avait immédiatement voulu savoir l'homme, et sa curiosité avait piqué Kise au vif. Tu as tout pour réussir. Qu'est-ce qui est plus important que de travailler pour moi ?

— Jouer au basket », avait répondu Kise.

Pourtant, il avait marqué une hésitation. S'il s'était senti sûr de lui quelques secondes plus tôt, s'entendre prononcer ces mots l'avait plongé dans un monde essentiellement composé de doutes... ses doutes. Une vive douleur l'avait obligé à fermer les yeux, inévitablement. Dès qu'il les avait rouverts, il s'était retrouvé face au regard moqueur d'Albin Franklin qui se riait insensiblement de son innocence, de ses rêves de jeunesse qui avaient été sérieusement piétinés ces derniers temps, depuis qu'il avait été battu par Aomine et souffrait encore de sa blessure à la jambe. Le photographe avait d'ailleurs sorti entre-temps un magasine de sa malette – une malette en cuir sombre que Kise venait à l'instant de remarquer ; il semblait qu'il ne s'en défaisait jamais, comme s'il s'agissait d'un précieux trésor pour lui. « Peut-être est-il temps que tu grandisses, avait-il annoncé d'une voix assurée. Moi je ne peux pas laisser un gamin gâcher son talent. Et je compte bien réussir à te convaincre. »

Impossible de décrire la colère que Kise avait ressentie en entendant ces paroles qui ne correspondaient certainement pas à un adolescent de seize ans. Il avait vu rouge, jeté un regard noir à Albin Franklin. « Arrêtons-nous là », avait-il dit. Et le magasine avait été posé sous ses yeux juste à ce moment-là. Il avait vaguement regardé la jeune femme maigre qui posait sur la couverture, n'y avait porté qu'une vague attention à cet instant précis. « Pas la peine, je l'ai déjà vu. » L'insistance de l'homme était telle qu'il venait de se lever, prêt à regagner la sortie.

« Assieds-toi ! » s'était alors écrié Albin Franklin, d'une voix autoritaire qui fit se retourner plusieurs personnes dans leur direction. Jusqu'à présent, Kise avait cru qu'il était le genre d'homme discret et posé, peu emprunt à se mettre en colère. Il s'était visiblement trompé. Si tu pars maintenant, tu passeras à côté de l'occasion de te faire connaître. C'est quand même plus important qu'un vulgaire jeu autour d'une balle.

— Je m'en moque, rien n'est plus important que le basket. » Il n'avait pas terminé de parler que la main de l'homme avait saisi son poignée avec force. Il portait plusieurs bagues en or et le contact du métal froid sur sa peau avait fait frissonner Kise qui avait tenté de se défaire de sa prise, sans y parvenir. « Lâchez-moi !

— Ca fait plus de vingt ans que je fais ce métier. Dernièrement, j'ai visionné toutes les revues pour lesquelles tu as posé et les années d'expérience me permettent de déceler les mannequins talentueux au premier coup d'œil. Et je vois que tu es doué, que tu es fait pour ce métier. Je veux que tu poses pour moi. Je te le répète : je ne te lâcherai pas tant que tu n'auras pas accepté. »

Comme pour appuyer ses mots, il avait raffermi sa prise à lui en faire mal. Les regards des personnes autour d'eux avaient bien entendu continué de les observer, se demandant certainement déjà si ce ne serait pas une bonne idée de demander au patron de l'établissement de les jeter dehors. Peut-être était-ce ce qu'il avait attendu, finalement, n'y tenant pratiquement plus. Mais Kise n'aimait pas se faire remarquer, sauf si c'était pour attirer positivement l'attention sur lui. Il avait donc repris place sur son siège. Inutile de provoquer un esclandre maintenant.

Toutefois, il avait absolument tenu à montrer son mécontentement à Albin Franklin, car si Kise savait rire en permanence, il lui arrivait aussi de bouder quelquefois. Quand quelque chose n'allait pas à sa façon, qu'il était de mauvaise humeur ou qu'il se sentait pris au piège dans une impasse.

Le silence s'était alors installé de manière affligeante, donnant de lui l'image pure d'un enfant qui n'était pas d'accord avec la morale des grands. Dans sa tête, à cet instant précis, il était pourtant remonté quelques années en arrière, à ses débuts dans l'agence. La voix de sa manager et des autres membres féminins de l'équipe raisonnaient encore dans son esprit. Elles étaient si fières de lui à la fin de chaque séance, lui répétaient qu'elles croyaient profondément en son talent et l'imaginaient parfaitement faire une grande carrière. Souvent, l'une ou l'autre lui avouait qu'elle trouvait particulièrement dommage qu'il se consacre presque exclusivement au basket alors que son nom commençait enfin à être connu, même si c'était de son âge.

Au même moment, les images de son dernier match contre Aomine avaient fait leur retour une fois de plus dans sa mémoire, une fois parmi tant d'autres – c'était sans doute psychologique, mais la douleur au niveau de son pied se réveillait toujours quand ça arrivait. Kise avait conscience que la douleur la plus importante n'était néanmoins pas physique, que quelque chose d'autre souffrait en lui parce que Aomine représentait avant tout le seul joueur qu'il voulait battre à cause de cette admiration qu'il lui avait voué pendant des années, à laquelle il avait finalement voulu mettre un terme sans être certain d'y être parvenu.

Mis au pied du mur, il avait réalisé pour la première fois au cours de la discussion avec Albin Franklin que son avenir avait toujours sonné comme une évidence à ses yeux et qu'il ne s'était jamais posé de questions trop existentielles, qu'il n'avait même pas pris la peine de réfléchir à la situation qui se présentait devant lui. Il avait soupiré de frustration devant le constat terrible qu'il réagissait au quart de tour depuis quelques minutes. Bien sûr, sa remise en question personnelle, aussi superficielle avait-elle été n'avait pas échappée à Albin Franklin. Mais son avenir était-il vraiment assuré ? Et s'il se trompait depuis toutes ces années ? Il était doué au basket, ça ne faisait aucun doute, mais il n'était pas à l'abri de l'échec. Lui qui s'était cru invincible pendant tout ce temps envisageait pour la première fois qu'il pouvait éventuellement échouer dans le milieu du sport et que le mannequinat deviendrait dès lors une roue de secours.

Peut-être pouvait-il simplement faire l'effort d'écouter ce que cet homme voulait lui proposer, ça ne l'engageait à rien.

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand il se dit qu'il pourrait peut-être porter une plus grande attention à cet homme et de faire l'effort d'écouter ce qu'il voulait réellement lui proposer. Mais la réponse était en réalité très simple. Quand il lui avait demandé : « Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi, exactement ? », Albin Franklin avait souri et lui avait répondu : « Toi », tout simplement. Il n'y avait rien d'indécent dans sa réponse et rien ne laissait présager que Kise allait accepter sa proposition. Il avait juste été curieux, voilà tout.

o

Environ une heure plus tard, le ciel s'était assombri davantage et il pleuvait averse, tandis qu'Albin Franklin expliquait plus en détails à Kise en quoi consistait son travail. Il dirigeait une revue de mode célèbre pour laquelle il plaçait ses exigences au sommet le plus haut. Les mannequins qui voulaient travailler pour lui devaient se montrer à la hauteur de ses espérances et accepter ses conditions.

« Toi, tu as la chance incroyable que je m'intéresse à toi sans que tu ne sois obligé de me supplier à genoux de t'engager », avait-il clamé haut et fort à un moment, et Kise avait senti une certaine aversion en l'écoutant. L'arrogance d'Albin Franklin le rebutait. Même s'il avait pris la peine de peser le pour et le contre, l'expression sournoise de son visage lui prouvait qu'il était un manipulateur de premier ordre capable de vous sortir de beaux discours pour vous amadouer. Mais c'était autre chose qui avait interpellé Kise et attisé sa méfiance :

« Si tu travailles pour moi, il faudra que tu fasses un régime », avait-il dit d'une voix calme, naturelle. Il ne l'accusait pas d'être gros, il le voulait plutôt à son image. Comme tous les mannequins qu'il avait engagés. Comme la fille du magasine.

Quand Kise avait finalement remarqué que le temps continuait de s'égrener, il avait mis fin à l'échange – ses parents seraient inquiets s'il rentrait tard. Puis il s'était levé pour la seconde fois et avait été surpris qu'on ne le retienne pas cette fois. Mais c'était parce qu'Albin Franklin avait affirmé qu'aucune décision n'avait été prise, même si Kise restait sur son refus. Il s'était longuement demandé comment il échapperait à l'emprise du photographe, mais celui-ci estimait visiblement qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'user de tous les arguments à son égard. Kise n'avait que seize ans. Il était naïf et donc facile à convaincre, facile à manipuler. La proie idéale. Bientôt il repenserait à tout ce qui attirait le plus les adolescents de son âge. L'argent qu'il pourrait gagner sans se fatiguer, en tout cas moins qu'aux entraînements de basket. Les filles qui continueraient de l'aduler. La reconnaissance. La célébrité comme on en parlait dans les médias.

Si Kise avait lui-même conscience de ses défauts, il savait néanmoins qu'il n'était plus le même qu'à Teiko. Il n'était plus ce garçon détestable qui se plaçait parfois lui-même sur un piédestal et devait paraître bien prétentieux aux yeux de certains. Il était forcé d'avouer que l'aisance avec laquelle il réussissait tout ce qu'il entreprenait avait de quoi lui monter à la tête. Mais cette époque était révolue. Aujourd'hui, il n'était plus ce garçon, et il haussa les épaules pour faire comprendre à Albin Franklin que s'il attendait une réponse positive de sa part, il pouvait toujours courir.

« Je vais y réfléchir, avait-il dit, profitant de l'impact de son mensonge pour en finir avec toute cette mascarade.

— Tu peux prendre tout le temps que tu veux », avait systématiquement répondu l'homme en sortant une petite carte de son portefeuille. C'était une carte de visite sur laquelle étaient inscrits son nom, celui de sa société et un numéro pour pouvoir le joindre. « Mais ne traîne tout de même pas trop pour prendre ta décision. Je ne veux pas être pessimiste et revenir sur le sujet, mais tu ne pourras pas tout le temps compter sur le basket. C'est juste une passion de jeunesse. »

Agacé, Kise avait prit la carte de visite d'un mouvement brusque, notant au passage qu'Albin Franklin affichait une expression victorieuse. Il lui avait assuré qu'ils travailleraient bien vite ensemble, comme s'il avait déjà décidé lui-même de ce que serait son avenir. Et Kise s'était demandé d'où il sortait de telles certitudes. Soudain, il avait senti son estomac se tordre et une vague de nausée s'était emparée de lui, le poussant à s'en aller au plus vite. Albin Franklin l'avait laissé partir, insistant pour qu'il n'oublie toutefois pas la discussion qu'ils venaient d'avoir.

A ce moment, il ne savait pas encore ce qui l'attendait, il l'ignorait, mais Kise venait de s'engager sur un chemin semé d'embûches dont il ne ressortirait pas indemne.

o

Après cet épisode, Albin Franklin avait, bien entendu, continué d'assister à ses séances régulièrement, comme c'était encore le cas aujourd'hui. Le malaise de Kise quant à son avenir ne cessait plus de grandir quand il se retrouvait en sa présence et il sentait, au fil des jours, qu'il atteignait doucement son apogée. Il s'enfermait dès lors tous les soirs dans sa chambre, loin de son univers habituel qui le faisait tant souffrir.

Quiconque connaissait Kise l'aurait certainement décrit comme un garçon souriant et un modèle parfait qu'on admirait pour sa beauté et son talent. Sans oublier qu'il était l'un des cinq génies de la Génération des miracles dont tout le monde parlait. Mais personne n'aurait été en mesure d'affirmer que Kise n'était pas parfait, et peut-être que le principal concerné aurait aimé de temps en temps que quelqu'un s'aperçoive qu'il lui arrivait d'être comme tout le monde. Car, en réalité, Kise avait ses problèmes lui aussi. Peut-être n'était-il pas forcément heureux. Peut-être aurait-il souhaité être différent.

A la maison, ses parents étaient toujours partis en voyage pour le travail et il se retrouvait constamment seul, un peu à part du monde. Livré à lui-même, le miroir de sa chambre reflétait insensiblement sa fine silhouette, et Kise se demandait pourquoi Albin Franklin attendait de lui qu'il maigrisse et devienne comme la fille qu'il avait vue sur la couverture du magasine. Cette idée lui semblait ridicule, complètement dépourvue de sens. Le photographe lui avait d'ailleurs laissé ce torchon, l'obligeant à l'emporter avec lui, espérant sans doute qu'il s'en inspire.

Kise s'éloignait ensuite systématiquement du miroir et jetait le magasine loin de lui, dans un coin de son bureau, quand il en avait assez de le voir. Pareil à quelqu'un qui s'y serait brûlé les doigts. Son corps s'abattait alors sur son lit, ses pensées s'entremêlaient. Il avait soudain très peur. Il ne parvenait plus à envisager son avenir qui lui semblait confus, ni l'image qu'il désirait donner de lui. _Je m'appelle Kise Ryouta. Demandez-moi qui je suis et je vous dirai que je n'en sais rien moi-même_ , ne cessait-il de se répéter parfois _._

Puis il fermait les yeux et continuait de se tourmenter en silence. Lorsqu'il était sur le point de juger que tout ce qui était arrivé ces derniers temps n'avait pas de sens, il s'était déjà endormi.

 **ooo**

A présent, il s'appuya sur une jambe et posa une main sur sa hanche. Le flash de l'appareil photo l'aveugla un peu plus mais il n'en laissa rien paraître, se concentrant plutôt sur les lucioles qui dansaient désormais devant ses yeux. Il n'était pas question de laisser entrevoir le malaise qu'il cachait derrière son sourire en façade. Son cœur lui semblait si lourd qu'il jurait qu'il se mettrait bientôt à saigner. Puis sa manager lui annonça que la séance était finie pour aujourd'hui. La démarche pressée de Kise l'emmena directement dans sa loge où il pourrait se changer, se démaquiller rapidement, s'éloigner loin de cet univers. Il se demanda quel tournant prenait sa vie. L'heure suivante le trouva en train de fuir à toute allure dans la rue, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, la poitrine oppressée, les épaules tendues. En très peu de temps, il regagna la maison et s'enferma dans sa chambre comme à son habitude, ultime refuge contre toutes les pensées négatives qui l'assaillaient, contre Albin Franklin qui le poursuivait, comme dans un cauchemar devenu trop réel. L'entraînement de Kaijô avait déjà commencé, mais tant pis, il arriverait en retard et Kasamatsu lui crierait dessus pour ne pas changer. Dans un réflexe, il posa une main sur sa poitrine. Son crâne lui faisait mal. Il se laissa glisser contre la porte, jusqu'à toucher le sol, et enfuit sa tête entre ses genoux. Perdu, affolé, Kise s'abstint de se mettre à pleurer comme un enfant qu'on avait abandonné à son sort.

* * *

 _Bonjour. Certains ont sans doute remarqué que j'avais retiré les chapitres de cette fic momentanément, mais maintenant qu'ils sont presque entièrement corrigés, je vais essayer de les remettre progressivement sur le site. D_ _ans tous les cas, je tenais à remercier les personnes qui m'ont laissé un petit mot gentil, surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre par PM._

 _Sinon, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir._

 _A bientôt !_


	2. Chapitre 1

1

« Idiot ! hurla Kasamatsu en lui donnant un coup de pied dans le dos. Tu ferais mieux de te remuer ou je vais te frapper !»

Kise revint automatiquement à lui en se rendant compte qu'il avait été distrait au point de ne pas remarquer que Moriyama venait de lui faire une passe. Le ballon l'avait percuté au niveau de la poitrine avant de rebondir sur le sol, et il remerciait sans doute le ciel à présent que Moriyama ne mette pas autant d'énergie que certains joueurs lorsqu'il passait le ballon à quelqu'un.

« Désolé, senpai ! dit-il en prenant une moue enfantine. Je ferai plus attention la prochaine fois. »

Kasamatsu acquiesça et se montra agacé par son expression. Mais il lui épargna de nouveaux coups, car il avait la sensation que Kise n'était pas comme d'habitude ce matin. Evidemment, c'était difficile de savoir à quoi il pensait, ce qui le rendait distrait. Alors il le scruta simplement de son regard suspicieux, légèrement inquiet, parce que Kise n'était pas du genre à réfléchir sérieusement bien longtemps – la plupart du temps, il était plutôt en train de rire ou de se faire remarquer auprès de ses fans en leur faisant de grands signes.

Mais aujourd'hui il n'était clairement pas dans son assiette. Lors du championnat de l'Inter-lycées, Kasamatsu et les autres membres de l'équipe l'avaient vu se donner corps et âme dans chacun de leurs matchs. Plus particulièrement contre Aomine Daiki avec lequel il avait livré un affrontement comme on en voyait rarement. Contre celui-ci, il avait mis toute son énergie pour lui tenir tête. Il avait joué jusqu'à atteindre ses limites, rêvant de parvenir enfin à le battre. Et aujourd'hui, Kasamatsu craignait que cette défaite n'ait eu un impact sur Kise, brisant en grande partie ses espoirs. Si tel était le cas, il se demandait pourquoi il ne venait pas simplement lui en parler.

 _Peut-être parce que tu ne te montres pas spécialement avenant avec lui_ , lui souffla une voix dans sa tête. Ca n'avait rien de personnel. C'était juste sa façon d'être, la seule manière qu'il avait trouvé pour le remettre sur le droit chemin quand il jugeait qu'il s'égarait ou qu'il devenait trop immature à son goût. Il se rappelait d'ailleurs encore l'exaspération qu'il avait ressentie la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré.

C'était il y a moins d'une année. Kasamatsu avait fait la connaissance de Kise quand ce dernier s'était présenté à l'équipe de Kaijô, la première semaine de la rentrée scolaire. On ne pouvait pas dire que Kasamatsu avait apprécié tout de suite ce gamin après le speech détonnant et stupide auquel il s'était livré. Sa façon de se présenter pouvait difficilement passer inaperçue, et sa grande assurance soulignait bien qu'il était l'un de ces cinq génies tout droit issu de la prestigieuse équipe de basket de Teiko. Avec son travail de mannequin pour couronner le tout, le terme modestie était absent de son vocabulaire.

 _Mais ce gamin n'était pas un cas isolé à ce moment-là_ , se dit Kasamatsu, consciencieux. Il avait juste besoin d'être remis à sa place à l'époque. Il sortait d'une école de décérébrés, il passait ses journées à gagner des matchs sans y trouver le moindre plaisir et croyait qu'il était devenu invincible. _Peut-être que c'est encore un peu le cas aujourd'hui._ Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : Teiko n'avait pas rendu que des services à Kise.

Le coach le rappela à l'ordre à de nombreuses reprises et il semblait que Kise fronçait les sourcils presque à chaque fois avant de retrouver aussitôt le sourire ; il n'était pas question que l'as de Kaijô affiche ses faiblesses, il avait une image à préserver. L'effet provoqué sur l'équipe serait mauvais et compliqué à gérer. Mais, même s'ils prenaient exemple sur lui et les efforts qu'il fournissait en permanence, les autres joueurs se montrèrent seulement étonnés, pensant qu'il était juste un peu fatigué. Kasamatsu, quant à lui, ne s'inquiéta pas outre mesure, s'apercevant avec soulagement que Kise était comme tout le monde. Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu croire, il n'eut pas envie de lui crier dessus à nouveau, seulement de lui parler.

Kise repartit à l'attaque de plus belle et ne fit pas attention à Hayakawa qui lui vola le ballon. L'entraînement se termina sur cette dernière erreur et les joueurs rejoignirent les vestiaires sans un mot.

« Laisse-le tranquille ! » intervint immédiatement Kasamatsu quand Hayakawa tenta de savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête de Kise. Comprenant certainement que sa voix criarde en avait agacé plus d'un et que Kise n'avait pas envie de lui rendre des comptes, il s'en était allé se changer avant de partir. Bientôt les autres joueurs quittèrent la pièce... et il ne resta plus que Kise et lui.

Le silence s'installa autour d'eux comme par automatisme. Kise ne se montra pas spécialement bavard, alors qu'il ne pouvait normalement pas s'empêcher de lâcher une bêtise au bout de plusieurs minutes. Ca attisait la curiosité de Kasamatsu, qui se demandait ce qui le rendait muet et aussi pensif. Il finit par craquer le premier quand il sut que Kise continuerait de rester secret. Kasamatsu était sûr qu'il lui cachait des choses.

« Combien de temps tu vas encore te taire ? Franchement, tu me fous les boules ! » La patience n'avait jamais été son fort. Déjà il sentait qu'il s'énervait.

Kise cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et sembla revenir lentement à la réalité, s'apercevant qu'on attendait une réaction de sa part. L'information percuta visiblement son cerveau et il prit appui contre l'un des casiers pour le regarder, tandis que Kasamatsu s'assit à l'extrémité de l'un des bancs.

Il sembla chercher ses mots et déclara après quelques secondes : « On m'a fait une proposition importante pour un travail, pas plus tard qu'hier. »

Kasamatsu ne trouva rien d'étonnant à cette nouvelle, bien au contraire. « Normal, tu commences à être connu. Il fallait s'attendre à ce que ça arrive tôt ou tard. » Il gardait le menton appuyé contre ses mains serrées et ne le regardait pas, mais Kise savait que c'était parce qu'il réfléchissait sérieusement à ce qu'il venait de lui dire. « Eh bien, j'imagine que c'est quelqu'un qui peut faire prendre un tournant décisif à ta carrière pour que tu te mettes à rêver pendant l'entraînement ? J'espère au moins que tu as accepté. »

Son discours lui semblait très logique. Pourtant, Kise prit systématiquement une expression contrariée et Kasamatsu ne chercha pas à cacher son inquiétude pour son camarade. Ce n'était pas normal que Kise ait l'air si bouleversé par quelques détails, comme s'il était tiraillé par les conséquences qu'apporterait sa réponse à une telle proposition. Les sourcils froncés, il se mordillait la lèvre inférieure.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Kasamatsu.

— « Tu ne crois pas que ça risque de modifier l'avenir que je m'étais imaginé ?

— Oui, probablement. Tu vas être pris en photo par quelqu'un de célèbre si j'ai tout suivi. »

Kise acquiesça, et une certaine frayeur s'installa dans ses yeux.

« Et si je devais arrêter le basket un jour ? demanda-t-il d'une voix anxieuse. Je ne l'avais encore jamais envisagé avant.

\- C'est que tu ne serais pas destiné à faire de ce sport ta profession, et tu ne serais pas le premier. »

La faible frayeur dans les yeux de Kise sembla se transformer en terreur. Kasamatsu fut alors forcé de se rappeler que Kaijô avait perdu contre Tôo quelques semaines plus tôt. Il se mordit la langue pour sa maladresse, mais Kise ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Il semblait apparemment qu'il traînait cette défaite comme un fardeau depuis quelque temps déjà.

« Depuis peu, je me dis que je ne peux peut-être pas compter uniquement sur le basket », confia-t-il. Il fronça davantage les sourcils lorsqu'il pensa de nouveau au talent brut d'Aomine, comme cela lui arrivait quelquefois, mais poursuivit : « Senpai, si tu es d'accord avec cette évidence, c'est que tu estimes aussi que je ne suis pas invulnérable. » C'était dit, Kasamatsu voyait mal comment il pourrait rattraper le coup.

« Honnêtement, Kise... – Kasamatsu ancra un regard autoritaire dans le sien – tu as un talent incroyable, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Je me suis rarement dit que Kaijô n'était pas à la hauteur. Mais, lorsque tu es arrivé, même si j'avais du mal avec ton comportement, ou du moins l'attitude que tu avais adoptée à Teiko, j'ai vraiment pensé qu'on avait toutes nos chances car on ne pouvait pas échouer avec un as comme toi dans l'équipe. Cependant, je pense qu'on n'est jamais à l'abri d'une mauvaise surprise et que c'est une bonne idée d'assurer tes arrières quand tu en as l'occasion. Maintenant, je n'ai pas le droit de décider à ta place. Alors arrête de te prendre la tête pour rien, imbécile. »

La lèvre inférieure de Kise se mit à trembloter dès qu'il cessa définitivement de la mordiller. Voilà qu'il allait se mettre à geindre sous le coup de l'émotion. Kasamatsu n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il refusait de le laisser se mettre à pleurer comme une fille, ce qui le mettrait inévitablement mal à l'aise. Il se leva du banc, s'approcha de lui et lui enfonça son poing dans l'estomac, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas avoir à regretter la discussion qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Car, après tout, Kise et lui n'étaient-ils pas devenus des amis proches au fil du temps ?

« Senpai, ça te dit d'aller manger quelque chose en ville ? » proposa soudain Kise, comme pour changer de sujet. Il se frottait l'estomac à l'endroit où il l'avait frappé.

— Tu vas encore m'emmener manger des trucs sucrés, abruti ! »

Ca ne fonctionnait pas à tous les coups mais le don de Kise pour le convaincre de céder à ses caprices égalait sans nul doute celui de lui taper sur les nerfs, et Kasamatsu accepta à contrecœur tandis qu'ils se changeaient. Ils rangèrent ainsi rapidement leurs affaires dans leur sac pour ensuite se diriger vers la sortie du gymnase, et il ne fut, bien entendu, pas surpris de se retrouver peu après devant une pâtisserie.

Ce jour-là, Kise commanda une part de gâteau aux fraises et à la chantilly – c'était son dessert préféré – et Kasamatsu resta sur quelque chose de plus sommaire en préférant un simple éclair au chocolat. L'espace d'un instant, il surprit Kise en train de fixer le dessert qu'il s'apprêtait à dévorer avec un drôle d'air, puis le vit l'engloutir avec gourmandise comme s'il venait de se débarrasser d'un fardeau qui lui avait pesé pendant plusieurs jours.

Rapidement, la joie de vivre de Kise refit surface, intacte. Kise recommença à raconter des bêtises, à sourire. Et son sourire, ses éclats de rire, rassurèrent Kasamatsu, le persuadant qu'il était parvenu à trouver les mots justes. Aussi enfantin pouvait-il paraître, Kise venait de lui prouver qu'il avait ses soucis personnels et qu'il pouvait aussi se plaindre. Le rôle de capitaine de Kasamatsu était alors de veiller au bien-être et au moral de chaque membre de l'équipe, ou Kaijô risquerait bien vite de s'effondrer tel un château de cartes, lui procurant un sentiment de culpabilité semblable à celui qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait raté une passe décisive lors d'un match par le passé.

Avant de prendre son courage à deux mains pour avaler sa propre part de gâteau, il eut juste une dernière pensée qui lui passa par l'esprit : _Seize ans... une multitude de chemins qui s'ouvrent à lui... Il devrait être heureux et non pas se prendre la tête... Il devrait se réjouir en permanence._

 **o**

Après sa discussion avec Kasamatsu, Kise décida d'oublier tous ses soucis comme le lui avait suggéré celui-ci. Il tira donc un trait sur son entretien avec ce photographe à la noix, Albin Franklin (Ô quel bonheur il avait ressenti quand il avait quitté l'agence, la veille au petit matin !), et mit momentanément de côté sa défaite contre Aomine.

A peine quelques jours plus tard, à la veille du week-end, le coach organisa quelques matchs amicaux dans le but de maintenir le niveau de tous, bien que sa stratégie consistait surtout à les faire progresser plus rapidement. L'idée enthousiasma Kise qui n'eut aucun mal à écraser ses adversaires venus d'écoles qui n'avaient pas eu la chance d'aller aussi loin qu'eux lors de l'Inter-lycées. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour retrouver ses marques sur le parquet, s'attarder sur de nouvelles feintes qu'il déciderait tôt ou tard de copier. Il avait abandonné ses inquiétudes sur son avenir et toutes ces histoires de mannequinat pour se consacrer exclusivement au basket comme cela avait toujours été le cas.

Depuis peu, il faisait des rêves étranges. Il rêvait de Teiko, des années qu'il y avait passées et de ses anciens coéquipiers qui n'avaient jamais quitté ses pensées. Ses débuts dans cette école lui étaient revenus à l'esprit, semblables à des fragments dispersés dans sa mémoire. Comme l'instant où il avait été à la recherche d'une personne capable de changer son quotidien, de chasser son ennui et qu'il avait trouvé tout cela en époque semblait à présent appartenir à une autre vie, surtout depuis que Aomine s'était mis à changer et était devenu un autre, surtout depuis qu'il avait-lui-même décidé d'abandonner l'admiration qu'il lui portait. Bien sûr, Aomine n'avait jamais été doué avec les émotions, il n'avait jamais su saisir les sentiments des autres quand ils se présentaient à lui, et il n'avait pas compris ce qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il lui avait lancé ce regard malheureux. Kise se demandait s'il ne l'avait pas seulement mal interprété. Dans tous les cas, les rêves de Kise lui montraient l'exaltation qu'il ressentait dès qu'il voyait Aomine jouer, traitant ensuite Kuroko comme un boulet parce qu'il ne comprenait pas son utilité. Ses débuts dans le basket et tout ce qui avait suivi, inexorablement. Mais les rêves de Kise se concentraient la plupart du temps sur les bons moments, avant qu'ils ne deviennent tous ces joueurs détestables que tout lassait. A cette époque, son sourire était sincère et il lui arrivait parfois de se demander si, aujourd'hui, il ne jouait pas la comédie plus qu'autre chose. Kise secoua vivement la tête, conscient qu'il s'évadait dans un monde lointain, saisit le ballon qu'on venait de lui envoyer et alla dunker. Il mit dans chacun de ses gestes bien plus de cœur qu'à l'entrainement. Il était même parvenu à marquer vingt-sept points à lui tout seul. Dans l'heure suivante, à la sortie des vestiaires, juste avant de se quitter, l'ensemble des joueurs le félicita.

Fier de sa prestation, il se sépara du groupe et savoura sa victoire. L'agence lui avait téléphoné dans la matinée pour lui annoncer qu'aucune séance n'était prévue avant deux semaines, l'occasion pour lui de souffler un peu et de profiter de certaines occupations qu'il mettait régulièrement de côté. Ses amis. Ses études. Ses parents qui étaient enfin rentrés de voyage et qui l'attendaient à la maison. Son entourage était une chose importante à ses yeux Kise s'impatientait de pouvoir savourer quelques instants précieux.

Ses pas le guidèrent le long des berges où il avait souvent l'habitude de se promener. Les lumières des lampadaires se reflétaient sur la surface de l'eau, apaisant son esprit, le rendant nostalgique. Il faisait désormais noir beaucoup plus tôt le soir. Les images de ses nombreux rêves continuèrent de le hanter maintenant qu'il pouvait y songer en toute tranquillité. Durant de longues minutes, il vit Momoi craquer complètement pour Kuroko qui lui avait donné son bâton de glace gagnant. Leurs réunions devant la boutique. Murasakibara qui ressortait avec un paquet de chips. Midorima qui se contentait de suivre le groupe alors qu'on ne l'avait pas invité. Ca faisait partie de ses souvenirs de Teiko, une époque douce et chamboulée, une époque qui lui manquait pour la première fois.

Kise reprit son chemin comme il sentait le froid s'installer pour la nuit. Il était tard quand il arriva devant chez lui, complètement gelé, le cœur bouleversé. Derrière les fenêtres de la maison, la lumière était allumée et il aperçut plusieurs ombres se mouvoir. D'instinct, il se précipita dans l'allée et ouvrit la porte.

Kise enleva ses chaussures à la hâte, en manquant de se prendre les pieds dans le tapis. Ses parents étaient rentrés, il était juste heureux. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, sa mère vint l'accueillir à bras ouverts dans le hall, son père lui fit un petit signe depuis le salon, à l'autre bout du couloir. Kise sentit une chaleur agréable l'envahir, un sentiment de réconfort indescriptible s'emparer de lui.

o

Le temps d'un week-end emporta ses vieux souvenirs, le forçant à se reconnecter avec la réalité et à s'intéresser à ses cours plutôt qu'à ses activités habituelles. Les examens approchaient et la conscience de Kise lui disait de ne pas commettre les mêmes erreurs que les années précédentes en négligeant ses études.

Jamais ses cahiers n'avaient eu autant d'attrait, mais cette brève période pendant laquelle il s'intéressa de nouveau à un quotidien ordinaire, dépourvu du basket et du mannequinat, lui permit de tout lâcher et de se reposer. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était plus consacré à son ancienne vie, faite exclusivement d'ennui. Bien vite, il se sentirait de nouveau morose, il le savait. Mais pour l'heure, il profitait de toutes les émotions ordinaires qu'il ressentait et qu'il pensait avoir oubliées. Ces émotions avaient la saveur de l'innocence de son enfance, des jours tranquilles, loin des tourments de son quotidien. Pris au cœur d'une autre dimension, Kise redoutait déjà le retour à sa vie de tous les jours car ce répit prendrait fin, trop tôt dans tous les cas. C'était inévitable et c'était la raison pour laquelle il devait s'en imprégner pleinement.

Il profita donc de ces deux jours de répit avec intensité comme s'il s'agissait des derniers, ignorant encore à ce moment-là ce qui l'attendait. Il ne savait pas que le destin s'acharnerait sur lui avec une force exceptionnelle pendant qu'il s'efforçait de résoudre des exercices de mathématiques compliqués qui lui donnaient mal au crâne. Quand les connexions de son cerveau s'emmêlaient avec des formules de chimie qui lui échappaient. Ou encore lorsqu'il livrait un véritable combat avec l'orthographe d'un texte. On n'effaçait pas les événements sur un claquement de doigts. Bien sûr que non. Mais Kise ignorait tellement cette loi, celle que l'on appelait communément la loi de la fatalité. Pour l'heure, il profitait juste de ce week-end pour souffler. C'était tout ce qu'il désirait.

 **o**

Kise tenta de se faire le plus discret possible quand il entra dans la salle d'entraînement et chercha Kasamatsu d'un regard faussement coupable. En sortant de l'agence, il s'était dit qu'il ne parviendrait pas à arriver à l'heure et il aurait bien voulu avoir les superpouvoirs de Spiderman pour se hisser de toile en toile jusqu'au gymnase. Kasamatsu avait eu l'obligeance de lui laisser un message sur son téléphone pour lui signifier que sa patience avait des limites. Mais comment pouvait s'y prendre Kise pour être à l'heure quand on savait que sa manager lui avait tenu la jambe, jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à prendre la pose et l'attitude qui convenaient à la publicité pour laquelle il avait été choisi ?

Cependant, ce n'était pas à Kasamatsu qu'il devrait d'abord rendre des comptes, mais au coach lui-même. Coach qui lui fit comprendre à l'instant même où il alla le voir qu'il n'appréciait pas son retard, car il devait montrer l'exemple aux autres joueurs qui mettaient du cœur à la tâche en le voyant s'appliquer sérieusement et fournir des efforts inimaginables. La rengaine était toujours la même. Chaque détail avait son importance. Mais c'était normal quand on s'appelait Kise Ryouta. Il rejoignit ensuite Kasamatsu qui se désaltérait un peu plus loin, à l'écart des autres, et ne put s'empêcher de se pencher près de son oreille pour lui murmurer d'une voix niaise : « T'as vu le coach, t'as vu ? Il vient de me passer un savon parce que j'avais un quart d'heure de retard. Un quart d'heure, c'est pas la fin du monde, hein, senpai ? » Kise éclata de rire pour finalement se faire frapper à l'estomac.

Heureusement, il reprit rapidement son rôle de joueur exemplaire. En mettant du cœur à l'entrainement, il prouvait que même un génie issu de la prestigieuse école de Teiko avait besoin de travailler. S'il parvenait encore à progresser avec le temps, ça signifiait que rien n'était impossible.

Pendant qu'il s'échauffait, il remarqua un groupe de garçons agités près de la grande porte qui donnait sur l'extérieur. A leur look et à leur expression insolente, Kise se doutait qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour assister à l'entrainement. C'étaient des gamins qui aimaient le basket autant qu'eux, ça ne faisait aucun doute, mais ils n'avaient pas une bonne conception du jeu, ni un bon esprit d'équipe. Ils étaient jaloux, avant tout. Kise était un joueur à mépriser à leurs yeux, même s'ils reconnaissaient son talent. Ils cherchaient la moindre faille, la plus petite erreur pour le critiquer. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que le coach ne les renvoie d'où ils étaient venus, agacé par le chahut qu'ils faisaient.

Personnellement, Kise ne leur avait jamais vraiment prêté attention car ces garçons n'étaient pas des cas isolés. Ils n'en valaient pas la peine, voilà tout. Il préférait de loin les cris hystériques de toutes les filles qui s'amassaient en groupe autour de la salle avant de se faire chasser à grands cris par Kasamatsu. Kise eut un sourire à cette pensée et commença l'entraînement, suivant à la lettre les recommandations du coach, exécutant ce qu'il lui demandait sans se donner beaucoup de mal, en oubliant leur présence. Et le temps défila à une vitesse folle.

Parfois, il se demandait s'il serait capable de perfectionner sa technique qui consistait à copier celle des autres joueurs. Etait-il seulement possible d'atteindre un niveau lui permettant d'aller au-delà des joueurs authentiques ? Parviendrait-il un jour à dépasser des limites qu'il ne s'était jamais imaginées, même pas en rêve ? Il savait que ces limites consistaient surtout à copier les techniques des autres membres de la Génération des miracles. Elles étaient imbattables. Impossibles à parer. S'il parvenait un jour à maîtriser toutes ces techniques, il deviendrait dès lors un joueur redoutable.

Il exulta.

Mais il se dit presque aussitôt que c'était impossible, car il avait mis un temps fou et une énergie colossale pour copier Aomine lors de leur face-à-face, redoublant d'efforts et de réflexion.

Sa gorge se noua automatiquement à cette dernière pensée et il s'efforça de faire le vide dans sa tête, comme cela avait été le cas durant ce week-end où il avait passé de nombreuses heures à étudier dans une ambiance sereine et détendue. Dès lors, son visage se transformait en un masque lisse, qui faisait disparaître ses émotions, ses sentiments les plus complexes. Et les traits de Kise devenaient alors si durs, si froids et différents que même Kasamatsu semblait avoir du mal à s'y habituer.

Bien sûr, c'était juste une bonne parade pour ne pas afficher ses faiblesses, pas alors qu'il lui arrivait encore de temps en temps de pleurer tout seul le soir dans son lit, la tête enfouie dans son oreiller. Et... « Concentre-toi sur les passes que te fait Kasamatsu, Kise ! lui scanda soudain le coach. Concentre-toi et marque dès que tu le peux, et ensuite tu te replaceras en défense. »

Oui, il devait suivre les conseils qu'on lui donnait. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de vaquer à ses pensées, se montrer distrait en permanence. Quand Kasamatsu lui passa le ballon, il alla marquer à une vitesse phénoménale. Le coach fut content. Son équipe le complimenta.

Ce fut alors le moment précis que choisit le groupe de garçons près de la grande porte pour devenir plus bruyant. S'ils n'avaient fait que s'échanger discrètement quelques paroles jusqu'à maintenant, leurs murmures s'intensifièrent, leurs chuchotements se transformèrent en des haussements de voix de plus en plus dérangeants. Des bribes de conversations arrivèrent jusqu'aux oreilles de Kise, auxquelles il ne prêta, au début, pas attention. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il entende son nom avec insistance. Jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux ne fasse un commentaire plus fâcheux, plus sarcastique que tous les autres : « Tu veux que je te dise, ce mec a beau être un joueur de la génération des miracles, il a quand même été battu par Aomine Daiki, il est pas aussi fort qu'on le pense. Au final, il est juste bon qu'à être pris en photos. »

Un sentiment indescriptible gela Kise sur place.

Qu'était-il censé ressentir en entendant cela ? Il se rendit vite compte qu'il ne savait pas très bien comment il devait réagir. Lui qui pensait avoir remonté la pente après le passage d'Albin Franklin dans sa vie, un événement qu'il avait surmonté grâce aux mots de son senpai, venait de recevoir un nouvel électrochoc. Les autres remarquèrent sans doute son malaise, ayant aussi bien entendu que lui les mots du petit groupe, et Kasamatsu fit fuir chacun des garçons avec violence. Kise demeura alors immobile, aussi perdu qu'un enfant.

Il avait brutalement l'impression que la terre venait de s'ouvrir sous ses pieds. Son corps était sur le point de tomber. Ses yeux se fermèrent. Il lâcha le ballon qui roula sur le parquet. Le poison qu'il croyait disparu s'était remis à couler dans ses veines avec douleur. Debout au milieu du terrain, il parvenait cependant à conserver son masque impassible, à maintenir son sourire en place. La plupart des personnes étaient résistantes aux mauvaises expériences, elles parvenaient à se montrer indifférentes aux chocs qu'elles subissaient...

Lui savait que tous ces chocs le faisaient changer, le marquant au fer rouge, et il essayait par tous les moyens de se montrer fort... même si ce n'était pas le cas, s'il mentait. En fin de compte, il n'avait rien oublié de ses doutes et de ses peurs.

« Allez, fais pas attention à eux », murmura Moriyama en posant une main sur son épaule.

Ce contact suffit à sortir Kise de sa léthargie et il ouvrit les yeux. En aucun cas il ne voulait que ses camarades ne remarquent son trouble, même s'il devinait que celui-ci ne passait pas inaperçu. Kasamatsu le força d'ailleurs à revenir totalement à lui. Pas question qu'il prête attention aux commentaires de quelques élèves plus jeunes que lui, qui n'en valaient vraiment pas la peine. Comme Kise ne voulait pas l'inquiéter inutilement, il fit un effort pour retrouver son expression joyeuse. Il se remit à sourire. Quelques minutes plus tard, le coach annonça la fin de l'entraînement.

 **o**

Même s'il avait essayé de passer au-dessus de ces commérages, Kise était directement monté dans sa chambre en rentrant. Sa mère n'avait probablement pas compris son attitude. Mais Kise se voyait mal lui dire que son cœur était si douloureux qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage de rester en sa compagnie. Ca avait d'ailleurs été pareil avec ses amis qu'il avait très vite quittés.

A présent, il était recroquevillé sur son lit en se sentant brisé de l'intérieur. Il savait seulement qu'il avait besoin d'obtenir des réponses pour retrouver confiance en lui, dans le basket qui avait peu à peu pris une place importante dans sa vie, au fil du temps, pour pouvoir recoller les morceaux. Et il pleura, la tête enfuie dans son oreiller, ses larmes trempant les draps. Kise gémit de douleur, comme s'il venait de recevoir un coup d'épée en plein cœur.

Les fragments de sa rencontre avec Albin Franklin lui revinrent en mémoire, enfuis au plus profond de lui même. Ce fut la seule chose qui occupa ses pensées tout au long de la soirée, comme si une graine avait été plantée en lui, attendant patiemment le bon moment pour germer. Peut-être était-ce là le but qu'avait recherché cet homme, quand il lui avait prédit qu'il reviendrait sur sa décision. A vrai dire, Kise n'avait plus les idées très claires, son cerveau nageait dans le brouillard.

A la lueur du clair de lune, il se répéta le discours qu'il avait tenu, se laissa lentement convaincre, jusqu'à ce que sa peine se tarisse et qu'il s'endorme d'épuisement. Mon Dieu, ce qu'il pouvait détester sa vie parfois.

 **o**

Quand avait commencé cette terrible descente en enfer ?

Le lendemain midi, Kise semblait si préoccupé qu'il mit un temps incroyable pour découper un minuscule morceau de poisson qu'on leur avait servi à la cantine et le porter à sa bouche. C'était nettement moins drôle d'être le témoin de ses préoccupations. Kasamatsu avait remarqué sans grande difficulté qu'il avait perdu en partie sa joie de vivre depuis le match de la veille, combien il était arrivé à l'école avec une lueur affectée dans le regard et des cernes sous les yeux. La façon plus que maladroite de Kise de faire semblant que tout allait pour le mieux ne trompait personne, surtout pas lui. Il commençait à le connaître de mieux en mieux et ce fut la raison pour laquelle il soupira en le voyant continuer de trifouiller le contenu de son assiette. Comme pour ajouter à son agacement, le réfectoire était particulièrement bruyant. Un groupe de filles piaillaient quelques tables plus loin en regardant dans leur direction et Kasamatsu dut faire claquer sa fourchette contre la table tout en se tournant vers elles pour les inciter à se montrer plus discrètes.

Le bruit sec du métal contre le bois fit également sursauter Kise. Instinctivement, il remplaça son expression triste par un faux sourire. Puis il s'aperçut que Kasamatsu l'observait depuis un moment en train de traînasser devant son assiette. De ce fait, il essaya de manger un peu plus mais finit par délaisser la moitié de son poisson. Quand il décida finalement d'affronter le regard de son senpai, il vit cette fois qu'il était au bord de la crise de nerfs. Kise se prépara à recevoir un coup de poing ou de pied, mais Kasamatsu n'en fit rien, se faisant seulement la remarque que l'attitude de Kise lui faisait penser à celle d'un enfant pris en faute. Kasamatsu s'attendait à ce qu'il prenne au moins son dessert avant de partir. Mais Kise laissa sur la table son yaourt et se contenta de vider le reste de son jus de fruits.

Kasamatsu marchait à présent lentement dans les couloirs, à côté de lui, en sentant que quelque chose clochait. Quelques élèves passèrent à côté d'eux et leur jetèrent un regard curieux, parfois admiratif lorsqu'il s'agissait des fans de Kise, mais aucun n'osa adresser la parole à Kise. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était avec lui – Kasamatsu était connu dans l'école pour son caractère fort et le fait qu'il savait se faire respecter. Au moins cela permettait-il à Kise de souffler un peu, sans que personne ne vienne l'aborder ou lui demander un autographe en permanence. Quand Kasamatsu lui jeta un coup d'œil, Kise lui offrit de nouveau un faux sourire et ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois depuis un quart d'heure :

« Je vais peut-être accepter la proposition que m'a faite ce photographe », annonça-t-il de but en blanc. C'était tellement inattendu que Kasamatsu ne put que repenser à la conversation qu'ils avaient eu quelques semaines plus tôt.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a décidé ? voulut-il savoir. Tu n'avais pas l'air très emballé jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

\- Je ne sais pas. » Il mit ses mains dans ses poches, puis haussa les épaules avec un certain désintérêt. « J'ai repensé à ce que tu m'avais dit la dernière fois. »

Une étrange impression prit forme dans les entrailles de Kasamatsu, un sentiment indescriptible, sur lequel il ne parvenait pas vraiment à mettre de mots. Il se demanda si Kise avait réellement compris le sens de ses paroles ce jour-là. Kise tourna vers lui la tête et esquissa un sourire qui semblait n'avoir que pour but de lui assurer qu'il avait longuement réfléchi avant de prendre sa décision. La tristesse que Kasamatsu avait perçue sur son visage un quart d'heure plus tôt semblait avoir disparue. « Je ne veux pas passer à côté de cette occasion, dit-il. Peut-être que tu trouveras cette idée ridicule, mais j'ai la sensation que c'est ce qu'on attend de moi depuis le début. »

Voilà qu'il se mettait à parler comme un adulte maintenant. De quoi rendre l'impression de Kasamatsu de plus en plus forte. « Ca ne te ressemble pas, fit-il remarquer à Kise. Tu es certain de ce que tu fais ?

— Ca va aller, ne t'inquiète pas. » L'expression qu'il arborait dès lors était l'une de celles qu'il lui avait rarement connue. Une expression pleine de certitude, qui disait qu'il ne reviendrait pas en arrière et qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait.

« Si tu le dis. »

Kasamatsu n'insista pas, le laissant retourner à ses pensées. Kise était parfois une énigme à ses yeux, un gamin qu'il ne parvenait pas toujours à comprendre. Parce qu'il était trop différent de lui. Issu d'un monde à part. Un monde qui laissait croire qu'il avait été béni des dieux depuis son enfance et qu'il s'était reposé sur cette chance en grandissant. Mais Kasamatsu savait qu'il conservait une innocence bien à lui. Sa sensibilité était exacerbée, il pouvait devenir fragile à vous en briser le coeur et c'était sans doute ce qui le poussait à le frapper dès qu'il se mettait à pleurer, pour chasser cette faiblesse. Dans ces moments-là, on aurait dit que Kise montrait enfin son vrai visage après qu'on lui ait appris à jouer la comédie.

Mais la fierté de Kasamatsu l'empêcherait à jamais d'avouer tout cela à Kise. Alors qu'il continuait de marcher à côté de lui, il se contenta de lui envoyer une tape dans le dos qui le fit basculer en avant.

Il décida ensuite de mettre momentanément sa méfiance de côté, allant même jusqu'à oublier l'épisode d'aujourd'hui. En faisant ce choix, il n'était plus en mesure de prédire ce qui se préparait, se contentant de penser qu'il s'agissait juste d'une mauvaise passe dans la vie de Kise, qui passerait avec le temps. Kasamatsu voulait être positif et affirmer que tout se passerait bien. Et ce choix se confirma lorsque la voix joyeuse et enfantine de Kise raisonna à ses oreilles. « Aïe, qu'est-ce qui me vaut ça, senpai ? » s'exclama-t-il.

Kasamatsu haussa les épaules. « C'est juste parce que tu es idiot ! »

Rien ne laissait présager ce qui allait arriver. Il ne devina à aucun moment que ce simple aveu de Kise était sur le point de tout faire s'écrouler autour de ce dernier.

Quand avait commencé cette descente en enfer ?

Pourquoi n'avait-il rien vu venir dès le début ?


	3. Chapitre 2

2

Kise contempla son bol de cornflakes avec insistance. En s'observant dans le miroir ce matin-là, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se dire qu'il ne possédait peut-être pas tous les critères requis pour atteindre les objectifs qu'il s'était fixé. Ses défauts lui apparaissaient tout d'un coup de manière flagrante. Un tour de taille large... un ventre qu'il ne trouvait pas suffisamment plat... des bras trop épais. Il n'avait aucune chance s'il conservait la même silhouette, s'il ne perdait pas du poids. Cette révélation s'était inscrite au marqueur indélébile dans son esprit, aussi tenace que le plus dur des métaux.

Alors Kise avait diminué sa quantité de nourriture, radicalement. Ca avait commencé par le petit déjeuner dont il n'avala que le trois-quarts, empêchant la faim de l'inciter à manger le reste, de lui donner la sensation que son estomac était rempli. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment on faisait régime – il n'y avait jamais réfléchi sérieusement – car l'agence lui avait juste donné quelques informations à ses débuts, pour gérer correctement son alimentation et faire attention à ce qu'il ingurgitait. C'était juste quelques conseils, rien de bien contraignant. Et Kise n'en avait jamais souffert. A présent, il devrait juste faire attention plus encore, ou peut-être sauter quelques repas de temps en temps, ce qui ne lui plaisait pas spécialement au départ. Car les régimes pouvaient devenir dangereux, il en avait conscience.

Mais cela ne l'empêcha toutefois pas de vider le reste de son bol de cornflakes dans l'évier de la cuisine. Le lait forma des auréoles blanches sur la surface en aluminium, qui disparurent quand il fit couler le robinet. Absentes de son regard comme de son estomac, il en tira une certaine satisfaction personnelle.

Un signal d'alarme s'enclencha tout de même dans l'esprit de Kise.

Un avertissement semblable à une sirène qui lui vrillait la tête, plongeait son cerveau dans la tourmente.

« Est-ce que ce que je fais est bien ? se demanda Kise à voix haute. Est-ce que j'ai fait le bon choix ? » Il posa les deux mains sur le bord de l'évier, pencha la tête vers l'avant et une petite voix se fit aussitôt entendre dans son esprit, répondant à toutes ses questions.

 _Oui, tu as fait le bon choix_ , dit-elle. _Tu assures ton avenir parce que tu ne sais pas si tu seras capable de jouer au basket dans une équipe professionnelle et parce que tout le monde pense que tu vaux bien mieux derrière un appareil photos que sur un terrain. Et qu'est-ce que c'est un régime ? Tu as parfaitement le droit de perdre quelques kilos. Ce ne seront jamais que quelques kilos, de toute façon. Et quand tu auras atteint ton poids idéal, que tu seras satisfait de ton corps, tu n'auras qu'à arrêter. Oui, c'est facile, tu ne le regretteras pas quand tu seras devenu aussi connu que cette fille sur le magazine qu'Albin Franklin t'a donné. Ou encore quand tu défileras sur les plus grands podiums. Qui ne ferait pas pareil que toi ?_

« Oui, répéta-t-il alors. Oui, c'est exactement ça, j'ai fait le bon choix. » Il n'aurait su dire s'il était en train de perdre la tête ou non. Mais quelle importance ? Puisqu'il n'y avait personne pour l'entendre parler tout seul.

Comme dans un film, il imagina sa vie dans quelques années : un mannequin adulé de tous, si beau que ça défiait l'imagination. Un homme dont la réputation n'était plus à faire, qui ne se torturerait plus en entendant les autres dire qu'il valait quelque chose derrière un objectif. Quelqu'un qui ne se prendrait plus la tête.

En voyant les aiguilles de l'horloge, accrochée au mur de la cuisine, afficher une heure avancée, il prit conscience qu'il était grand temps pour lui d'aller à l'école. A l'instant, il aurait voulu accélérer le temps, grandir d'un seul coup et bousculer le destin.

Mais Kise n'avait que seize ans.

Pourquoi vouloir brusquer les choses à tout prix ?

Après tout, il avait fait son choix. Il avait établi ses règles et il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'y tenir.

Mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé que pour respecter ces règles, il serait en mesure d'inventer les pires mensonges et les meilleures entourloupes auprès de son entourage. De ses parents, de ses amis.

 **o**

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient venus fêter leur victoire à un match, Kise se leva après tout le monde au Magi burger en espérant que personne ne le verrait vider le contenu de son plateau à la poubelle. L'un des hamburgers qu'il avait commandé avait été caché sous sa serviette et il n'avait pas touché à son coca. En s'apercevant qu'il n'avait pas tout mangé, Moriyama lui avait demandé s'il se sentait bien et Kise s'était alors contenté de lui répondre qu'il manquait juste un peu d'appétit, mais que c'était passager, qu'il se rattraperait la prochaine fois qu'ils viendraient de nouveau manger tous ensemble. Moriyama n'y vit que du feu et tout soupçon avait aussitôt été dissipé.

Sauf peut-être ceux de Kasamatsu qui le suivit jusqu'à la sortie, parce qu'il était plus difficile à convaincre que les autres membres de Kaijô. C'était dans son instinct de se méfier en toute circonstance.

Mais Kise avait l'habitude...

Kasamatsu laissa tout le monde partir devant et le retint par l'épaule.

« Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? lui demanda-t-il. Ca fait un moment que tu manges moins. »

S'étant préparé mentalement à la possibilité de devoir affronter les doutes des autres, Kise lui offrit son plus beau sourire, plongeant un regard assuré dans le sien. Kasamatsu vit sans doute son reflet inutilement inquiet dans ses yeux caramel, ainsi que toute l'exagération dont il faisait souvent preuve et sa perspicacité que Kise voulait à tout prix effacer.

« Je vais bien, senpai ! » répondit Kise.

Et Kasamatsu, bien qu'il demeurait suspicieux, ne chercha pas à insister. Evidemment, Kise s'en voulut à ce moment-là de lui mentir, ou plutôt de rester secret sur ses intentions, car il avait beaucoup d'estime pour Kasamatsu. Une tristesse infinie prit place dans ses yeux, une tristesse qu'il tenta tant bien que mal de lui cacher. Les mots des deux garçons restaient toujours bien ancrées dans son esprit, cruels, implacables, et Kise espérait qu'ils disparaîtraient un jour de sa mémoire. En attendant, il fit semblant qu'ils n'existaient plus.

« On rejoint les autres ? » proposa-t-il dans le but que son senpai ne remarque pas son trouble.

Par chance, Kasamatsu acquiesça sans poser d'autres questions et il se sentit définitivement soulagé.

« Dépêchons-nous. C'est encore à cause de toi qu'on est à la traîne ! » Un coup de pied atteignit son dos et l'obligea à avancer.

Kise frotta le bas de sa veste en faisant semblant de se plaindre. Puis il remarqua que les autres les avaient attendus plus loin. Il leur fit de grands signes. Quand il s'éloigna de Kasamatsu, il vit à peine que celui-ci était resté immobile et l'observait à distance. Peut-être conservait-il quelques soupçons finalement, même s'il tentait de les cacher. En voyant qu'il ne suivait pas, Kise se retourna pour l'appeler.

« Allez, senpai, dit-il. Ne me dis pas que tu es fâché ou je vais pleurer pendant toute la nuit et ça va m'empêcher de trouver le sommeil.

— Idiot, je voudrais juste que tu fasses attention à ta santé », lui dit Kasamatsu avec une certaine pointe d'agressivité dans la voix.

 **o**

Ca faisait une semaine que Kise avait commencé son régime. Parvenant à diminuer la quantité de nourriture qu'il avalait, jusqu'à parfois sauter certains repas comme il l'avait prévu. En une semaine, il avait perdu près de trois kilos et demi. La chute de son poids avait été si fulgurante qu'il avait même dû trouver des excuses auprès de ses camarades les plus observateurs. Etendu en plein milieu de son lit, il ne savait pas vraiment comment il se sentait il avait faim.

Kise était dans un état d'excitation intense. Il se laissait doucement emporter par un tourbillon infernal duquel il ne pourrait bientôt plus sortir, qui ne tarderait pas à se transformer en cercle vicieux. Il savait pourtant qu'il jouait à un jeu dangereux, mais il était déjà trop tard pour faire demi-tour. Il avait si peu de temps devant lui et il avait déjà perdu tellement de poids.

Sans doute ne lui restait-il plus à présent qu'à se fixer un poids idéal à atteindre, un objectif à réaliser. Jusqu'à ce que la graisse qui rendait son corps si laid disparaisse. Jusqu'à ce qu'il paraisse moins gros et ne soit plus forcé de maigrir.

Kise s'aperçut que ces pensées l'obsédaient, le déprimaient.

Il avait peur. Peur de ne pas atteindre son objectif. De ne pas parvenir à démarrer une vraie carrière de mannequin.

Après plusieurs minutes à cogiter les mêmes craintes, il leva lentement une main en l'air et observa ses doigts. Il détailla la finesse de chaque phalange, pensif, en se disant qu'il pourrait très bien s'emparer de tout ce qu'il voulait s'il le désirait sincèrement, et il finit par laisser retomber son bras le long de son corps quand il en eut assez. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il était allongé sur les draps de son lit mais il n'en avait que faire.

Il avait oublié la sensation de faim qui lui tiraillait les entrailles. Il se tourna sur le côté et ferma les yeux dans l'espoir de s'endormir, convaincu que le temps passerait ainsi plus vite.C'était du moins ce qu'il espérait. Chanceux, il n'eut aucun mal à trouver le sommeil et son esprit se vida de toute pensée, il sombra dans un autre monde.

Il passa les jours suivants à s'entraîner au basket en y mettant une ardeur déconcertante. La plupart du temps, sous les yeux attentifs et admiratifs des joueurs de son équipe, il mettait en place plusieurs mouvements successifs avec une énergie spectaculaire. Il lui arrivait de marquer dix fois d'affilée en dunkant. Puis il passait la balle et s'efforçait de la reprendre. Le coach était impressionné par autant de talent. Kise, quant à lui, se retrouvait très vite en sueur, dégoulinant de la tête aux pieds, mais ses efforts payaient et il continuait de perdre du poids. C'était tout ce qui importait.

Les souvenirs de Teiko resurgissaient encore dans son esprit. Il revoyait son admiration pour Aomine. Le jour où il avait reçu un ballon sur la tête. Aomine n'avait pas dû s'en rendre compte à ce moment-là mais c'était ce qui l'avait poussé à s'inscrire dans le club de basket. S'il faisait le tour des progrès qu'il avait accomplis, du bonheur que le basket lui avait apporté, c'était sûrement un souvenir heureux, une bonne opportunité. Il n'en était plus certain.

Dans tous les cas, cela ne l'empêchait pas de se dépenser dans ce sport. Bien au contraire.

Toutefois, Kasamatsu avait certainement remarqué un changement dans son comportement. Il devait probablement deviner quand il s'enfermait dans les songes de son passé, car il se mettait brusquement à le frapper. Kise avait compris depuis longtemps que c'était sa façon de lui faire savoir quand il était dans l'erreur – Kasamatsu pouvait se montrer maladroit, lui aussi. Mais l'attention de Kise était désormais essentiellement tournée vers son objectif, et il continuait de s'enfoncer dans les méandres de son obsession funèbre. Plus rien ne comptait à part son poids, plus rien n'avait plus d'importance que de devenir parfait.

o

Lorsque la deuxième semaine s'acheva, il avait perdu huit kilos. Ses vêtements étaient devenus trop grands, il sentait en permanence le regard troublé des autres, celui du coach qui surveillait dès lors ses faits et gestes et lui répétait toujours la même question : « Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas et dont tu voudrais parler ? ». Il sentait probablement que quelque chose n'était pas normal.

Kise s'était étonné qu'il vienne à sa rencontre, cet homme avec lequel il n'avait pas de lien particulier. A ce qu'il sache, il ne connaissait pas grand-chose sur ce qui animait sa vie et ses envies, mis à part qu'il venait de Teiko, la seule information qui l'intéressait véritablement. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui, c'était l'équipe en elle-même. Il visionnait la puissance de Kaijô, attendait des joueurs qu'ils soient entraînés et en bonne santé.

Kise était forcé d'avouer que ce n'était peut-être plus tout à fait son cas, désormais. Mais il se défendait toujours très bien sur un terrain. Seuls quelques tremblements dénonçaient sa privation de nourriture. A présent, il ne mangeait plus du tout de repas complet, même s'il se sentait fatigué et si son moral n'allait pas en s'améliorant, que du contraire. Depuis peu, il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de compter les calories qu'il avalait sur une journée et il faisait le tri dans les aliments que contenait le frigo. Il se disait simplement : _Je peux m'arrêter quand je veux. C'est juste parce que je n'ai pas tout mon temps._

o

Kise aborda la troisième semaine en basculant dans un monde funèbre, exclusivement bâti sur son obsession de la maigreur et l'image qu'on attendait de lui, mais aussi sur la tristesse et la solitude dans laquelle il s'était inconsciemment enfermé. Aux abords de la troisième semaine, plus personne ne pouvait l'atteindre et le raisonner.

Quelque chose souffrait en lui sans qu'il ne puisse réellement l'expliquer. Plus d'une fois, il chercha les réponses autour de lui, en lui. Il voulait comprendre ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Il avait l'espoir que tout pouvait s'arranger, que ce malaise qu'il ressentait de plus en plus souvent, de plus en plus fort, pouvait encore disparaître. Il avait la certitude que son désir de maigrir ne s'accompagnait pas forcément de désespoir, que l'adolescence n'était pas cette période difficile que l'on décrivait tellement dans les livres. Mais il se répétait inlassablement qu'il avait fait le bon choix quand il avait choisi cet avenir. Qu'importaient les conséquences.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne un jour qu'il avait touché le fond pour de bon...

Les vestiaires étaient vides, ce jour-là, quand il alla prendre sa douche. Ses mains passèrent sur son corps au moment où il enleva ses vêtements. Sa peau frissonna tandis que ses doigts cherchaient le contact de ses os. Il sentit ses côtes qui étaient masquées, si peu apparentes à son goût. La graisse était trop présente et le répugnait, lui donnant presque la nausée.

Les premières goûtes d'eau tombèrent sur ses épaules, coulèrent le long de son dos et de sa poitrine. Une sensation désagréable, une impression qui lui rappelait qu'il n'était pas parfait. Il serra les dents, sa vision se troubla. Le reflet qu'il apercevait dans l'un des miroirs qui faisait face aux douches n'était pas encourageant, lui rappelant qu'il devait impérativement perdre plus de poids. Personne ne pouvait comprendre. Ses camarades n'admettraient pas la réalité, car leur perception était faussée, qu'ils ne connaissaient rien au mannequinat, et que tout leur expliquer s'avérait inenvisageable. _Même senpai ne comprendrait pas_ , estima-t-il.

Son front se posa de dépit contre les faïences froides. Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues de manière fortuite et maladroite. Se mêlant à l'eau qui continuait de couler sur son corps, dissimulant sa douleur et son désespoir, révélant l'impatience de coller à l'image que tout le monde attendait de lui. Il ferma brutalement le robinet de la douche, attrapa un essuie posé non loin et se sécha en évitant de regarder en direction des miroirs.

Puis Kise enfila ses vêtements quotidiens et s'aperçut qu'il flottait un peu dans le pull qu'il avait choisi ce matin. L'esquisse d'un sourire remplaça aussitôt la tristesse de ses traits, et lorsqu'il sortit des vestiaires, l'amertume de ses pensées avait été légèrement balayée. Il se donna meilleure contenance, s'apprêta à jouer la comédie pour éviter d'attirer l'attention de ceux qu'il pourrait éventuellement croiser sur son chemin. Et il décida de rentrer directement sans rejoindre les autres au Magi Buger.

Et les jours continuèrent de s'écouler de cette façon...

 **ooo**

Kise paraissait si fatigué pendant qu'il était en train de dribbler que Kasamatsu ne put s'empêcher de le regarder avec appréhension. Il avait l'air si faible. A tel point qu'il le voyait hésiter en avançant vers le panier. Tremblant de la tête aux pieds, il lui donnait l'impression qu'il pourrait très bien se briser d'un instant à l'autre.

D'habitude, Kasamatsu était fasciné par la manière dont Kise manipulait le ballon sur un terrain et il avait une confiance infaillible en son jeu. Jamais il n'avait douté de la chance qu'ils avaient en ayant un joueur tel que lui dans l'équipe, même s'il refusait de l'avouer. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas donner trop confiance à Kise, ou celui-ci risquait de prendre un peu plus la grosse tête, traces que lui avait laissées le collège de Teiko.

Pas question de supporter un gamin prétentieux. Impossible.

Mais depuis quelque temps, Kise avait changé : il se vantait moins, parlait moins. Lui qui était si joyeux avait même presque cessé de rire. Et Kasamatsu n'était pas le seul à avoir remarqué ces changements. Moriyama et les autres joueurs s'étaient mis à l'entourer davantage et ne le laissaient jamais seul. Malheureusement, Kise trouvait toujours un moyen de s'éclipser. Kasamatsu le voyait souvent traîner dans le gymnase lorsque arrivait la pause de midi, trouvant une excuse pour rester plus longtemps. Et son intuition lui disait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Kise, qu'il n'était dans son état normal. Depuis quelque temps, il le trouvait de plus en plus mince et cette constatation commençait à l'inquiéter sérieusement. Pourtant, il avait conscience que Kise était mannequin et qu'il devait donc faire attention à son apparence. Il n'avait jamais mangé aussi librement que n'importe quel adolescent de son âge, ne se laissait pas aller aux grignotages, si on exceptait les quelques pâtisseries qu'ils allaient occasionnellement manger tous les deux.

Mais c'était son travail. C'était normal.

Kasamatsu ne s'était jamais posé de questions jusqu'à présent, se rangeant juste à l'idée que Kise était habitué et qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait. A vrai dire, il n'y pensait pratiquement jamais. Peut-être s'était-il juste imaginé que ce monde où on voyait défiler des mannequins maigres appartenait exclusivement au milieu professionnel – celui destiné aux adultes – et que Kise était bien trop jeune pour en faire partie. Comment avait-il pu être si crédule ? Maintenant que Kise avait visiblement entrepris un régime drastique, n'avait-il pas sous les yeux la pleine étendue de son erreur ?

Brusquement, une culpabilité sans nom s'abattit sur ses épaules. La discussion qu'il avait eue quelques semaines plus tôt avec Kise se rappela à lui. Ce jour-là, il lui avait consciemment conseillé d'assurer ses arrières sans se douter de l'impact que ses mots auraient sur le jeune homme. Kasamatsu porta une main à son front et fronça les sourcils, donnant l'air d'être de plus mauvaise humeur, se rendant un peu plus antipathique si c'était encore possible.

Dire que Kise lui semblait si fragile désormais qu'il avait même arrêté de le frapper... A la place, Kasamatsu se contentait de poser une main sur son épaule, et Kise le regardait toujours avec une expression confuse.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, conscient qu'il devait prendre une décision.

En attendant, il regarda de nouveau Kise qui s'apprêtait à sauter pour marquer. Mais ses mouvements lui paraissaient indécis, instables. Le ballon entra de justesse dans le panier et Kasamatsu le vit retomber difficilement sur ses jambes. Kise avalait de grandes goulées d'air, ses poumons réclamant de l'oxygène. Perplexes face à ce spectacle, Moriyama, Hayakama et Nakamura lui jetèrent un regard soucieux, rempli d'incompréhension. Il passa de Kise à lui, leur capitaine, à plusieurs reprises, comme s'ils essayaient de lui faire passer un message. Leur inquiétude était palpable.

Tout au long de l'entraînement, les tremblements de Kise augmentèrent de façon alarmante, ses déplacements devinrent de plus en plus précaires. Kasamatsu avait déjà noté cette défaillance depuis quelque temps. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander jusqu'à quand tiendrait Kise si on le laissait continuer sur cette voie. Depuis le banc des remplaçants où il avait pu avoir une vision globale de son état et se faire un avis personnel, il comprit qu'il ne pouvait plus rester les bras croisés, en simple spectateur. Il se leva du banc, bien décidé à avoir une discussion avec lui, à éclaircir le problème.

Ce fut seulement dans les vestiaires qu'il assista à la véritable déchéance de Kise, qu'il comprit à quel point il était malade. Malade au point d'attendre que tout le monde soit parti avant de se déshabiller. Ses os ressortaient de toute part. Non pas qu'un peu, mais de façon alarmante. Kise ignorait qu'il était resté plus longtemps à l'intérieur du gymnase lui aussi, et qu'il venait de voir ce qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de leur cacher à tous. Bien sûr, ça ne faisait que confirmer ce à quoi il s'était attendu - même s'il ne s'était pas imaginé que son état était si avancé - et il prit la parole sans s'annoncer au préalable.

« Tu as un problème, dit-il à Kise. Tu ne manges plus. » Il se posta devant lui, contempla ses clavicules saillantes. Ses yeux descendirent le long de ses côtes parfaitement visibles, vers le creux au niveau de son ventre.

Kise s'empressa alors d'enfiler sa chemise, visiblement gêné. Parce qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il le surprenne. Parce qu'il se sentait soudain pris au piège, vulnérable.

« Tu te trompes, senpai, répondit-il. Si j'ai maigri, c'est parce qu'on me l'a demandé pour le travail. Mais je vais très bien, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi en forme.

— Tu le sors d'où ce discours ? Arrête de mentir, je ne suis pas débile ! »

Kasamatsu connaissait bien Kise et ses réactions. A l'instant, il sentit qu'il essayait d'alléger l'ambiance.

« Je te mens pas », dit-il d'une voix qu'il voulait assurée sans vraiment y parvenir. Il enfila son pull par-dessus sa chemise. « Tu te souviens que je viens de Teiko ? Je serai à la hauteur de tous nos matchs ! Tu me connais. Même si je maigris un peu, je jouerai de toutes mes forces ! »

L'envie irrésistible de le frapper monta assurément en Kasamatsu, parce que c'était habituellement la méthode la plus radicale pour rappeler Kise à l'ordre. Mais Kise respirait la fragilité. Il sentit que c'était la dernière chose à faire, car il s'écroulerait, victime de sa violence.

« Tu as conscience de ton état, au moins, Kise ? Tu sais comment ça s'appelle ce que tu fais ?

— Ce que je fais ? C'est juste un régime.

— Un régime ? Te fous pas de moi. » Kasamatsu entendit le rire enfantin de Kise. Inconcevable. Il ancra son regard sévère dans le sien. « Pourquoi tu prends autant de risques, espèce de niais ? »

Kise ne sembla pas comprendre et se montra surpris, ce qui accentua davantage les craintes de Kasamatsu – c'était comme s'il n'avait pas conscience de son état. Ou alors se masquait-il simplement la réalité à lui-même, aux autres ; tentait-il du moins de le faire.

« Allons, arrête de te prendre la tête pour rien, senpai, ce serait mieux si on sortait se promener ! Il y a la Winter Cup qui approche, c'est ce qui te rend nerveux, hein ? »

Comme Kasamatsu sentait la situation lui échapper ! Kise ne comprenait pas. Il ne voulait pas comprendre. S'il le laissait continuer sur cette voie-là, c'était fini. « Écoute, dit-il en se montrant inflexible, pourquoi tu changes de sujet ? Tu parles d'un régime alors que tu es devenu maigre. Faut que tu ailles voir un médecin, on peut y aller ensemble.

— Pourquoi ? Je t'ai dit que je me sentais bien. » Kasamatsu savait qu'il s'obstinait à lui mentir. « Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de faire, à la fin ? J'ai l'air moins costaud, mais je suis toujours le même, je suis l'as de cette équipe. Et si tu ne me fais plus confiance, on n'aura aucune chance de battre Seirin.

— Peu importe, dit Kasamatsu. Je ne compte pas mettre en danger la santé d'un joueur pour un match amical !

— Un match amical... Ouais, sûrement... Mais c'est sans doute pour ça que c'est un match important. » Kise faisait bien entendu référence à l'amitié qu'il y avait entre les deux équipes, à Kuroko qui était son ancien camarade de Teiko, à Kagami qui s'excitait à l'idée de battre tous les membres de la Génération des miracles.

« J'aimerais pouvoir te donner raison, répondit Kasamatsu. J'aimerais te dire que je serai certain que tout se passera pour le mieux. » Il se rapprocha de Kise et parla plus bas, ses yeux s'ancrèrent sérieusement dans les siens, plus profondément que cela eut jamais été le cas jusqu'à aujourd'hui. « Mais je ne serai pas toujours aussi patient, poursuivit-il d'une voix ferme... Sur ce coup là, je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir car tu es devenu anorexique ! »

Les yeux de Kise s'agrandirent de surprise.

Il eut un mouvement de recul.

Il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce qu'il prononce ce mot, le nom de la maladie dont il souffrait. Sous ses yeux, Kise fut pris au dépourvu. Ses jambes tremblèrent, sa respiration devint plus rapide et ses épaules se voûtèrent. Il baissa la tête.

Kasamatsu savait qu'il venait en grande partie de perdre contenance, car il mit un temps fou avant de relever la tête pour le regarder. Ses yeux brillaient, il était sur le point de pleurer. Son air amusé avait disparu, mais il parvint tout de même à se ressaisir au dernier moment. « Arracher un tel discours à Yukio Kasamatsu, dit-il en détachant précautionneusement chacun de ses mots pour ne pas laisser percevoir la détresse présente dans sa voix, c'est un exploit ! Ton cas m'inquiète, senpai.

— Ce n'est pas à toi de dire ça ! » s'exclama aussitôt Kasamatsu, éprouvant un mélange de déception, de découragement et de colère.

Ignorant sa désapprobation, Kise décida qu'il était temps de mettre un terme à la discussion, comme il venait de finir de s'habiller complètement. Il ferma son casier d'un geste résolu et Kasamatsu sentit un changement dans son attitude. « Ne t'en fais pas, dit-il. Je contrôle parfaitement la situation. » Il ne lui laissa aucune ouverture pour répliquer. Mais qu'aurait pu ajouter Kasamatsu, de toute façon ?

Il ne possédait plus d'arguments.

Seul le bruit de l'eau de l'une des douches, qui coulait goutte à goutte sur le sol, se fit entendre. Un bruit qui combla le silence.

Et Kise sortit des vestiaires.

 **o**

Kise ne parvenait plus à marquer un seul panier sans manquer de s'écrouler. Il ne contrôlait clairement plus rien et le coach avait enfin commencé à s'interroger gravement à son sujet, s'énervant la plupart du temps sur lui. Lorsque Kasamatsu lui avait suggéré de l'empêcher de jouer pendant un certain temps, il s'était probablement retrouvé pris au cœur d'un conflit intérieur : ce n'était pas facile de se séparer du meilleur joueur de son équipe. Kasamatsu, quant à lui, estimait qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de réfléchir plus longtemps.

Le coach avait finalement décidé que Kise jouerait uniquement le match amical contre Seirin, cédant aux protestations de ce dernier qui était parvenu à le convaincre de son utilité dans l'équipe, qui lui avait promis de manger quelque chose de plus consistant avant le match.

Kise lui avait juste promis d'être à la hauteur.

Après cet épisode, Kasamatsu ne s'était pas gêné pour protester ouvertement contre cette décision irréfléchie. Il n'avait pas attendu que les autres joueurs aient quitté le terrain. Tant pis s'ils entendaient ce qu'il disait, s'ils le voyaient se mettre dans tous ses états. Mais au fond, Kasamatsu savait que le coach s'inquiétait autant qu'eux pour Kise. La première raison de son choix était qu'il espérait que Kise se nourrirait un peu en vue du match qui l'attendait, et la seconde était évidemment que l'équipe ne pouvait pas se passer de lui. Dans tous les cas, cela faisait de cet homme quelqu'un d'égoïste et d'insouciant. Kasamatsu sut d'avance qu'ils allaient droit à la catastrophe, et il accusa le coup.

Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? L'ensemble de l'équipe avait fait le tour de la question.

Moriyama avait suggéré de prévenir les parents de Kise. Mais les parents de Kise n'étaient jamais là, et c'était probablement la raison pour laquelle ils ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué combien leur fils avait maigri. Et puis, Kasamatsu s'attendait à ce que Kise mette instantanément de la distance entre eux s'ils prenaient de telles mesures. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Ca compliquerait davantage le problème. Ce qu'il désirait avant tout, c'est que Kise admette qu'il n'allait pas bien, qu'il était malade. Tiendrait-il seulement le coup avant que ce soit le cas ?

Quelquefois, l'un ou l'autre membre de l'équipe l'invitait à manger, le cœur plein d'espoir, l'expression confiante. Ils lui étalaient des menus alléchants et priaient pour qu'il accepte, mais Kise refusait à chaque fois. On sentait pourtant dans son attitude qu'il éprouvait quelques regrets.

Pour ne rien arranger, Kise s'isolait de plus en plus, même s'il entretenait les amitiés qu'ils avaient tous liés ensemble, plus visiblement que jamais aujourd'hui.

La dernière alternative qu'il leur restait était de prévenir le personnel médical de l'école. A première vue, c'était une bonne idée, excellente même. Mais la lueur qui s'était allumée s'éteignit rapidement, car ils savaient pertinemment que Kise refuserait de se rendre au rendez-vous. Kasamatsu le surprenait parfois dans la cours de l'école, seul. Caché derrière un arbre, il entourait son corps de ses bras et enfuyait sa tête contre le tronc pour pouvoir pleurer en cachette, tel un enfant qui venait de perdre tous ses repères et s'enfermait inconsciemment dans un mal-être qu'il refusait de partager avec les autres. Si on regardait les choses sous une perspective convenable, l'école serait déjà intervenue si elle avait vraiment eu le pouvoir de l'aider, car tout le monde s'était plus ou moins rendu compte que Kise avait perdu énormément de poids.

Après des jours passés à chercher une solution en vain, Kasamatsu baissa les bras à contrecœur et désespéra dans son coin. Kise était devenu impossible à stopper dans sa chute libre, continuant inexorablement à perdre du poids. Ne sachant plus que faire, il frappa son poing contre le mur des vestiaires et posa son front contre sa surface froide. Il était devenu impuissant, et les membres de Kaijô partageaient son sentiment.

Puis le match contre Seirin arriva, un moment qu'il redouta avec une intensité remarquable et qui lui noua les entrailles.

 **o**

Des exclamations de surprise se firent entendre quand Kise entra sur le terrain de basket de Seirin. C'était la seconde fois qu'il faisait le trajet jusque là et il parvenait vaguement à entendre ce qui se disait autour de lui. Un attroupement de filles s'était regroupé au même endroit et échangeait des commentaires en tout genre, des murmures qui parvenaient difficilement à ses oreilles.

L'une d'elles, une petite brune en première ligne, avait été apparemment bouleversée en apprenant qu'un mannequin de plus en plus connu mettait les pieds à Seirin ses yeux s'étaient remplis d'admiration et elle répétait sans arrêt à son amie près d'elle combien il était beau. Une autre, un peu plus grande, trouvait qu'il avait drôlement changé et avait failli ne pas le reconnaître. Une autre encore le trouvait trop mince à son goût. Et une autre encore, encore et encore.

Il se réjouit en constatant qu'il plaisait toujours autant aux filles, qu'importe l'endroit où il se trouvait. Bien entendu, tous ces piaillements devaient fortement échauffer les nerfs de Kasamatsu senpai qui ne le frappait plus depuis quelque temps maintenant, mais dont ce n'était certainement pas l'envie qui manquait. Alors Kise se contenta de les saluer brièvement.

Puis il retira son t-shirt et se présenta devant l'équipe adverse. Comme d'habitude, les joueurs de l'équipe de Seirin avaient toujours autant la pêche et paraissaient prêts à en découdre à tout moment. Kise, lui, ne se sentait pas vraiment excité en les voyant. Ni même heureux. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était un peu plus fatigué aujourd'hui. Son esprit n'était pas très clair et la présence des autres joueurs lui apparaissait floue, comme si son cerveau était bourré de coton. C'était une drôle de sensation.

Avant de débuter le match, Kuroko vint toutefois le saluer, à la fois par principe et par amitié. Pour la première fois, Kise n'eut pas la force de se réjouir. Mais Kurokocchi ne sembla pas lui en vouloir et resta égal à lui-même.

« Tu as beaucoup maigri, Kise-kun, dit-il.

— Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que tu remarquerais ce genre de détail, Kurokocchi, dit Kise d'une voix moins enthousiaste que celle qu'on lui connaissait.

— A vrai dire, je n'ai pas eu besoin de beaucoup t'observer pour le remarquer.

— Ah, c'est si voyant ? »

Kuroko parut un peu déboussolé par ses propos mais ne laissa rien paraître de ses émotions car le match était sur le point de commencer. « Plutôt, oui. »

Kise se sentit automatiquement plus optimiste.

Les équipes se placèrent aussitôt sur le terrain, se saluèrent, et la partie put enfin commencer, attribuant le ballon à Seirin. D'entrée de jeu, ce fut un début de match riche en énergie, où il fallut courir pour récupérer le ballon, pour mener ensuite le même déplacement en sens inverse.

Il perçut immédiatement la sensation du ballon entre les mains, apprécia le crissement des baskets sur le parquet.

Sa passion pour le basket était toujours là, malgré ses appréhensions pour l'avenir. Le panier qu'il marqua en dit d'ailleurs long sur ses intentions, même s'il manqua de tomber. Fallait-il vraiment qu'il ne sache plus se rattraper correctement sur ses pieds ? Mais Kise n'avait pas le droit de baisser sa garde. Pas quand Kagami se trouvait sur le terrain. Et il sut qu'il était en train de tirer sur ses dernières forces.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour se rendre compte que la fatigue qu'il ressentait était de plus en plus présente. Des étoiles dansaient parfois devant ses yeux, un inconvénient contre lequel il ne pouvait rien faire et qui le força à avancer plusieurs fois à l'aveuglette vers le panier. Mais il préférait ne rien en laisser paraître. Kasamatsu n'hésiterait pas le faire sortir et à le remplacer s'il s'apercevait de quoi que ce soit. Pas question de lâcher prise maintenant. Même s'il s'agissait seulement d'un match amical, il devait faire gagner son équipe. Même s'il jouait contre de bons camarades, contre Kuroko et Kagami, sans qu'il n'y ait de contrainte.

L'ampleur de son maillot ne parvenait pas à cacher la violence de sa respiration – sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme infernal, il avait la sensation d'étouffer – et son cœur battait si vite qu'il aurait pu exploser. La tête lui tournait alors qu'il courait sur le parquet. Il partait parfois de travers, mais rattrapait inlassablement sa trajectoire pour aller voler le ballon à l'un ou l'autre membre de l'équipe de Seirin. Autour de lui se trouvaient des coéquipiers inquiets et des adversaires désorientés. Si bien que Kasamatsu vint le voir un moment et lui demanda s'il voulait faire une pause. Près du banc des remplaçants, le coach était sur le qui-vive, prêt à demander un temps mort. Kise assura qu'il pouvait continuer de jouer et qu'il allait bien, retourna marquer des paniers, propulsa son équipe vers le haut et leur donna l'avantage de peu.

Quand Kagami revint à l'attaque, il assura la défense dans la raquette et l'empêcha de marquer à son tour. Les joueurs de Seirin étaient à la fois surprenants et redoutables. Ils élaboraient des stratégies invraisemblables avec un jeu d'équipe admirable qui lui donnait du fil à retordre. Dans chacun de leur regard, on pouvait lire qu'ils n'avaient pas l'intention de perdre, qu'ils mettraient tout ce qu'ils avaient en réserve pour décrocher la victoire.

Mais soudain, sa vision se troubla et il rata le ballon que venait de lui envoyer son senpai. L'ensemble des joueurs parut étonné. Kise n'avait plus conscience de grand-chose autour de lui, juste peut-être de la voix de Kuroko à côté de lui qui lui demandait s'il allait bien. Kise voulut lui répondre que ce n'était qu'un vertige passager, que ça allait passer, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. La force dans ses jambes l'abandonna et il sentit qu'il chutait presque immédiatement. Il eut juste le temps d'agripper le bras de Kuroko en espérant se retenir, mais il ne fit qu'entraîner son ancien camarade de Teiko vers le sol.

Il sut qu'on essayait désespérément d'amortir la chute brutale de son corps contre le parquet quand il sentit plusieurs mains le soutenir. Il ne parvenait pas à déterminer à qui elles appartenaient mais, parmi celles-ci, il était certain qu'il y avait celles de ses coéquipiers, de son senpai. Il n'était déjà plus tout à fait conscient, il entendait juste d'autres pas se précipiter vers lui.

Kise ferma bien vite les yeux.

La vision de ses amis affolés échappa à sa conscience.

Il ne vit pas les infirmiers arriver sur place et lui administrer les premiers soins, se plaindre qu'ils ne disposaient pas de tout le matériel sophistiqué et demander qu'on appelle une ambulance.

Tandis qu'on le soulevait pour le placer sur un brancard, Kise sut que son secret allait être dévoilé.


	4. Chapitre 3

3

L'obscurité.

Une obscurité effrayante, remplie de tourments, des chuchotements dans sa tête qui lui conseillaient de continuer de maigrir. Une obscurité oppressante au cœur de laquelle s'insinuaient des murmures tout proches. C'étaient des voix qu'il connaissait bien et qui s'efforçaient de le ramener peu à peu à la réalité. Sa réalité.

Kise ouvrit lentement les yeux sur un plafond blanc semblable à une prison immense au-dessus de sa tête, une prison qui l'empêchait de s'enfuir. Mais, plutôt que de s'y attarder, il tourna la tête sur le côté, dans la direction des voix qu'il entendait, de ses amis.

Ses amis.

Kuroko.

Kasamatsu.

Il les trouva debout près de son lit, en train de l'observer attentivement. Leurs expressions étaient à la fois soulagée et inquiète. A travers leurs regards, il devinait sans mal qu'ils savaient désormais combien il était malade, mais aussi combien ils étaient impuissants. Kise souffrait d'une maladie sur laquelle ils n'avaient pas le contrôle. Contre laquelle ils ne pouvaient rien faire.

Il avait conscience qu'il lui suffirait de leur tourner le dos pour oublier qu'ils avaient attendu son réveil probablement pendant des heures. Mais il ne voulait pas tourner le dos tout de suite. Il préférait plutôt rester étendu sur le dos, remarquant seulement qu'on lui avait placé une perfusion au niveau du bras. Ses doigts serrèrent les draps impeccablement blancs de l'hôpital, témoignant de la frustration qui l'habitait tout entier.

Kise soupira. Il referma quelques instants les yeux et sentit des larmes couler sur son visage, et la douce chaleur de la main de Kasamatsu vint automatiquement se poser sur son front pour tenter de le rassurer.

Mais Kise savait que Kasamatsu était hésitant, que Kuroko ne savait pas plus que lui ce qu'il fallait faire pour ne pas l'enfoncer davantage dans son mal-être. Aux yeux de Kise, ce n'était pas de l'amitié ; plutôt de la pitié. La logique implacable de Kasamatsu avait sans doute oublié de prendre en compte certains critères. Ne voyait-il donc pas que sa fierté venait d'être brisée et qu'elle ne se reconstruirait peut-être plus jamais ? Avait-il déjà oublié qu'il venait de perdre toute crédibilité sur un terrain de basket ? La honte avait pris le contrôle de son esprit, de sa vision toute entière sur ce qui l'entourait. Ca aurait dû se passer autrement, il aurait dû continuer à maigrir et se lancer enfin dans le vrai monde du mannequinat. A ce moment-là, il aurait peut-être bien arrêté le basket pour se consacrer exclusivement à sa carrière, comme tout le monde le souhaitait. Peut-être sa vie aurait-elle changée. C'aurait en tout cas été mieux que de se retrouver ici.

Cette seule pensée suffit à lui faire perdre un peu plus la maîtrise de ses émotions. Les lèvres de Kise s'étaient mises à trembler. Il avait bien essayé de calmer ses larmes, mais il était seulement parvenu à obtenir l'effet inverse. Ses pleurs avaient redoublé d'intensité, se transformant peu à peu en crise d'angoisse. Tout simplement semblables à un robinet qu'on ne parvenait plus à fermer. La main de Kasamatsu quitta alors son front et passa dans ses cheveux avec insistance, conscient qu'il perdait totalement le contrôle.

Kasamatsu le força à revenir à la réalité aussi calmement que s'il avait affaire à un drogué en manque d'une quelconque substance, l'appelant à plusieurs reprises par son prénom. Alors Kise consentit à rouvrir les yeux, et quand Kasamatsu fut certain qu'il était bel et bien de retour parmi eux, ses caresses cessèrent, Kuroko s'approcha de lui à son tour. Egal à lui-même, Kuroko était plus distant, plus indifférent. Il n'affichait pas ses sentiments.

Comme son ancien partenaire de la Génération des miracles parvenait toujours à capter son attention, d'une manière qui lui était personnelle et dont il ignorait tout, les larmes de Kise cessèrent de couler sur ses joues. Kise concentra son regard exclusivement sur le sien. Kuroko réfléchissait à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire, il semblait chercher ses mots. Kise n'aurait su affirmer s'il hésitait comme Kasamatsu. Mais il attendit, patiemment. Car Kuroko et lui se connaissaient depuis le collège.

C'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle il ne voulait pas tourner le dos tout de suite.

« Kise-kun, commença Kuroko d'une voix qui respirait une étrange tranquillité. Je voulais voir comment tu allais.

— Merci », dit Kise. Même s'il laissait une chance à Kuroko de s'exprimer, il n'avait pas spécialement envie de parler tout de suite avec lui. A vrai dire, il ne désirait parler à personne. Mais il poursuivit tout de même d'une voix chancelante : « Je suis désolé de m'être évanoui devant toi. »

Kuroko secoua la tête. « Ce n'est pas le plus important.

— C'est vrai... » Un temps passa. « Cependant, j'aurais pu te blesser dans ma chute. Surtout que tu ne comptais pas me laisser tomber sans réagir.

— Sans doute, dit Kuroko en se rendant compte qu'il n'était pas dans son assiette.

— Enfin... c'était juste un accident. C'est tout.

— Oui.

— Je suis tombé dans les pommes en plein match, et en plus y avait un public. Ca va être dur de faire disparaître toutes les rumeurs. Mais je savais que ça arriverait.

— Depuis quand tu ne manges plus ? »

Silence, le temps d'une réflexion. « Vingt-trois jours. »

Kurokocchi s'attendait certainement à ce qu'il se remette à pleurer, mais Kise en était tout bonnement incapable. L'annonce de ces vingt-trois jours passés à se priver de nourriture le rendait fier alors que cela aurait dû normalement être le contraire. Evidemment, il ne pouvait pas faire un tel aveu à ses amis, ils penseraient qu'il perdait la tête. Ils ne comprendraient pas sa démarche, lui répétant qu'il était malade – non, anorexique. C'était du moins ce que prétendait Kasamatsu.

Pour ne pas changer, la franchise de Kuroko le déroutait. Il allait droit au but, n'essayait pas de contourner les obstacles. Son impassibilité tourmentait Kise qui aurait juste voulu à cet instant qu'il se taise plutôt que de rester à son chevet pour lui pourrir l'existence avec ses questions. Kurokocchi ne pouvait-il pas se contenter d'accepter ses excuses pour l'avoir fait tomber ? Fallait-il absolument qu'il tente de le convaincre, avec sa présence transparente, qu'il se trompait, mettant en danger sa santé ?

Kise détacha son regard de celui de Kuroko, remonta la couverture sur son corps. Ses yeux dénoncèrent sans doute toute la fatigue qui s'emparait de plus en plus de lui. Il avait envie de fermer de nouveau les paupières, de se rendormir, d'échapper à tous les reproches et à l'incompréhension qu'on pourrait lui témoigner. Toutes sortes d'émotions se livraient un combat sans merci au plus profond de lui. Des émotions toujours aussi sinistres qu'à son réveil, révélatrices du goût amer qui lui restait en travers de la gorge. Il sentait que Kuroko et Kasamatsu l'observaient sans comprendre, mais Kise n'en avait que faire. Il s'en moquait suffisamment pour tourner à la déroute toutes leurs tentatives.

« Est-ce que vous essayez de me raisonner ? » demanda-t-il.

Kasamatsu fut le premier à répondre, choqué par la futilité de sa question.

« Évidemment, idiot ! s'écria-t-il sur un ton dur. Si tu pouvais écouter les conseils des autres pour changer ! Réfléchis correctement pour une fois, ça me fera des vacances ! »

Kise réagit à peine à ses réprimandes.

« Tu perds ton temps, senpai », dit-il en enfonçant sa tête plus profondément dans l'oreiller et en haussant les épaules avec fébrilité. Il marqua une pause, laissa passer un temps, puis il ajouta : « Je n'ai pas l'intention de tout arrêter maintenant... »

Kasamatsu encaissa sa réplique et enragea secrètement dans un coin de son esprit. Et Kuroko prit alors la relève. " Dans ce cas, tu vas mourir, Kise-kun ", murmura-t-il. Cette fois, Kise crut voir l'ombre d'une expression sur son visage. La tristesse.

« Tu exagères, là, dit-il. Je perds juste un peu de poids parce que c'est nécessaire. Quand j'aurai atteint mon objectif, tu crois vraiment que je continuerai de sauter mes repas ? »

Kuroko mit un temps plus ou moins long avant de répondre. « Je ne sais pas. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que ce qui est arrivé sur le terrain aujourd'hui devrait t'ouvrir les yeux. Tu devrais te remettre en question.

— Un malaise, ce n'est pas bien grave, non ? » s'exclama Kise.

Le pensait-il seulement vraiment ? Ce qui était certain, c'était qu'il continuait de nier la gravité de sa situation, laissant Kasamatsu et Kurokocchi lui étaler tout un tas d'arguments qu'il réfutait à chaque fois. Cela dura de longues minutes, des minutes qui semblèrent durer une éternité pour chacun d'entre eux. Au bout d'un temps, Kise fit finalement savoir qu'il avait encore besoin de se reposer et les pria simplement de le laisser seul.

La discussion prit ainsi fin, d'un seul coup.

Personne n'essaya d'insister davantage, comprenant qu'il avait besoin de réaliser qu'il se trouvait bel et bien dans un lit d'hôpital. Qu'il avait un problème, même s'il ne l'admettait toujours pas. Qu'il avait beau eu à cœur de faire semblant de prendre les choses à la légère, il allait devoir désormais faire le point avec lui-même.

Il était choqué. Il n'avait plus le cœur à chercher des excuses et à prétendre que tout allait bien, qu'il gérait la situation. Pas plus qu'il ne pouvait décemment avouer qu'il avait touché le fond, certainement pas. Jamais. Kasamatsu et Kuroko le laissèrent donc en tête-à-tête avec lui-même, déprimé.

En s'entortillant dans les draps rêches, Kise tourna finalement le dos à la porte qui venait de se fermer. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, il fixa plus longuement la perfusion qui coulait goutte à goutte dans ses veines. Il avait l'envie irrésistible de l'arracher, de la faire disparaître loin de lui ; elle devait probablement contenir du glucose, dans le but de maintenir son poids et l'empêcher de diminuer davantage. Ils pouvaient toujours rêver !

Mais ce qui inquiétait sans doute encore plus le personnel de l'hôpital était certainement le fait de constater que ses parents n'étaient pas présents. Kise savait qu'ils ne viendraient pas le voir. Le coach avait sans doute dû leur téléphoner directement après son entrée à l'hôpital pour les avertir de son malaise, mais Kise était certain qu'il n'avait pas mentionné l'importance de celui-ci. Car il ne comprenait sans doute pas les raisons de son état ou les risques de sa maladie, et à présent, il se retrouvait sans doute à devoir s'occuper de lui. Dans ces conditions, rien d'étonnant que le manque de responsabilités de ses parents et du coach déplaisent aux médecins comme aux infirmières. D'autant plus qu'il était mineur.

Qu'allait décider Kise maintenant ?

Sa première impression fut qu'il n'avait ni la volonté ni le courage de se lever du lit. Encore moins la force. Il se rebella ensuite contre l'idée de manger la tartine qu'on avait posée sur la table de nuit, et il se laissa aller à sa démotivation.

Tous ces kilos qu'il avait perdus, il n'avait pas l'intention de les reprendre comme ses amis et les médecins semblaient le vouloir. Si tel était le cas, il se retrouverait de nouveau prisonnier de ses limites, de son incapacité à se choisir un avenir et il passerait à côté de sa chance de devenir un mannequin célèbre. Bien que le basket restait important, il ne pouvait pas compter que sur lui, il en avait conscience, se le répétait une fois de plus. Aomine et les autres membres de la Génération des miracles étaient bien plus doués que lui, qui avait commencé le basket après. Kise ne serait pas étonné d'apprendre un jour qu'ils étaient passés du côté professionnel alors que lui-même était resté derrière.

Comme il lui arrivait tant de fois de le faire, Kise imagina son avenir dans quelques années – une façon comme une autre de se remonter le moral. Il imagina les séances photo interminables, les nombreux voyages qu'il aurait l'occasion de faire, ou encore les gens qu'il rencontrerait et qui l'admireraient. Il voyait déjà toutes ces personnes qui ne regarderaient que lui dans les pages des revues et des publicités. Il se voyait soudain comme cette fille maigre sur la revue qu'Albin Franklin lui avait montrée, une fille qui l'avait d'abord rebuté, mais qu'il avait finalement prise comme un modèle idéal à suivre à force de la regarder.

« Aussi maigre qu'elle », murmura Kise.

Il entoura son corps de ses bras, souhaita sentir ses os sous ses doigts, et il ferma les yeux, tentant de revoir son reflet dans le miroir la dernière fois qu'il s'était examiné sous toutes les coutures.

Peut-être y avait-il quelque chose de malsain dans son comportement.

Peut-être serait-ce en tout cas la pensée de Kasamatsu, Kuroko, du coach et de tous les membres de son équipe.

Mais…

 _C'est pour ton propre bien que tu t'infliges cette torture tous les jours_ , se rappela-t-il. _Le grand Albin Franklin voudra t'emmener partout pour te photographier, même si tu détestes sa façon d'être et de parler. Tu dois encore perdre quelques kilos... juste quelques uns. Tu ne vas pas renoncer maintenant alors que tu as presque obtenu les résultats attendus._

Kise ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'il était dans l'erreur, pas dès lors qu'un grand avenir s'ouvrait à lui. Bien que Kuroko lui ait tenu des arguments de taille, il se disait seulement que la normalité ne voulait plus de lui, qu'il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Tant pis si ses amis n'étaient pas d'accord avec ses choix, il se demanda juste comment il devrait se comporter avec eux. Il ne les aimait pas moins pour autant, loin de là. Pouvait-il seulement leur en vouloir de ne pas accepter de le voir se faire du mal à ce point ? Il ne se rendait même pas compte lui-même de l'étendue des dégâts.

Il sentit son esprit s'évader vers d'autres directions, vagabonder vers de nouvelles pensées indésirables, avant que son cerveau ne lui fasse comprendre qu'il était temps d'y mettre un frein, que son corps ne lui fasse sentir qu'il était toujours aussi épuisé – même plus – qu'à son réveil. Le repos était sans aucun doute la meilleure alternative qui s'offrait à lui. De toute façon, il ne savait déjà plus rien de ce qui se déroulait autour de lui. Dans la soirée, une infirmière vint ramasser son assiette restée remplie en soupirant d'inquiétude. Mais ça, il n'en sut rien.

Ce qui le rattachait à la vie le rattachait désormais aussi à la souffrance.

Ses pertes de poids pouvaient s'avérer dangereuses, le laisser par terre. Il venait d'en avoir un avant-goût et, bizarrement, il sentait qu'il était sur la bonne voie. Comme si son malaise marquait l'élément clé qui l'empêchait de renoncer, lui annonçait qu'il avait presque atteint son but et lui procurait même des rêves plus agréables qu'au début.

Kise dormit ainsi jusqu'au lendemain matin, sans se réveiller une seule fois. Quand il ouvrit une fois de plus les yeux, un nouveau repas avait été posé sur la table de nuit. L'odeur s'infiltrait jusque dans ses narines. Mais plutôt que de se laisser tenter, il le repoussa d'une main, ne cherchant même pas à savoir de quoi il était composé. Il aurait été si facile de se laisser tenter. Prendre au piège par la sensation de faim qui le tiraillait de l'intérieur, tordait ses boyaux. Car Kise était affamé. Et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de céder, pas maintenant, pas avant qu'il se soit débarrassé de ce surplus de graisse qui rendait son corps si hideux. C'était étonnant de constater combien cette image de lui-même avait une puissance surprenante. Elle le faisait tenir.

Le terrible pari qu'il avait fait poursuivit sa course folle.

o

24 jours sans manger. Naturellement, ses amis étaient revenus le voir. Pas seulement Kasamatsu et Kuroko, mais aussi les membres de l'équipe de Kaijô ainsi que le coach. Mais Kise ne leur prêtait aucune attention, ce qui mettait Kasamatsu en colère. Il ne se gênait d'ailleurs pas pour râler, même s'il n'était pas certain qu'il l'écoutait.

Mais la plupart du temps, Kasamatsu était celui qui restait le plus longtemps dans sa chambre, parfois en compagnie du coach, soutenu par celui-ci. Il prenait le temps de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil non loin du lit, et il l'encourageait à prendre sa fourchette et à manger quelques morceaux de viande ou bien des légumes. Puis, quand il s'apercevait que ses encouragements n'avaient pas d'effet, il posait ses coudes sur ses genoux et se prenait la tête entre les mains, soupirant de dépit. Kise ne mangeait jamais.

Malgré leur présence à tous, Kise sentit ses forces l'abandonner un peu plus les jours suivants. C'était sans doute parce qu'on lui avait retiré momentanément sa perfusion. Le médecin qui venait lui rendre visite chaque jour entretenait de faux espoirs s'il pensait qu'il mangerait en contrepartie.

o

A l'aube du 29ème jour, il fut totalement incapable de bouger dans son lit, et la seule chose dont il avait conscience depuis plusieurs minutes était la silhouette de Kuroko qui se dressait devant lui. Elle était floue, cette silhouette, et elle apparaissait sans cesse sans prévenir. Mais c'était Kuroko, Kise ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

Kurokocchi venait continuellement lui rendre visite, même si c'était moins souvent que Kasamatsu. Mais cette silhouette qui aurait dû se montrer plus absente se montrait tout de même présente en permanence, alors que ses camarades de Seirin comptaient sur lui pour les aider à progresser en vue de la Winter Cup.

Mais Kise n'avait pas la tête à Kurokocchi ce jour-là, il n'avait la tête à personne. Comme tant d'autres jours.

« Kurokocchi », murmura alors Kise.

Kuroko s'approcha immédiatement de lui, mais n'osa pas s'asseoir sur le bord du lit – aucun de ses amis n'osait s'asseoir trop près de lui, comme si contempler sa faiblesse à quelques centimètres était encore plus pénible. Mais lorsqu'un des bras fins de Kise sortit de sous les draps pour l'inviter à s'approcher davantage, Kuroko n'hésita pas. Il vint plus près de lui et lui demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Kise-kun ? »

Kise saisit fermement le bord de sa manche, malgré le peu de force qu'il lui restait – Kuroko aurait pu échapper à son étreinte juste en faisant un pas en arrière – et il l'obligea à se pencher pour lui susurrer au creux de l'oreille : « Tu vois… ça fait un moment que tu n'étais plus resté avec moi autant de temps. » Sa voix semblait si restreinte qu'elle aurait pu s'éteindre à n'importe quel moment.

« Kise-kun », répéta Kuroko. Il semblait se préparer mentalement à ce qui allait suivre.

« Tu vas renter chez toi ? » demanda enfin Kise, et Kuroko retint de justesse une expression choquée.

Bien sûr, Kise sentit la blessure qu'il lui avait infligée sans mal, parce qu'il connaissait très bien Kuroko – moins bien que certaines personnes, ça allait s'en dire – mais il se dit que faire savoir à Kurokocchi que sa présence le dérangeait était nécessaire. Kuroko ne pouvait plus rien pour lui.

Sur un sentiment d'échec, le jeune homme quitta l'hôpital.

 **OOO**

Un mois de dénutrition.

Un mois durant lequel tout le monde avait ignoré l'importance des faits, découvrant la vérité à travers les rumeurs qui s'étaient dispersées comme des mies de pain. Certaines histoires étaient constamment exagérées. C'étaient des histoires que l'on ne pouvait pas croire car elles paraissaient bien trop invraisemblables si on s'attardait sur les détails. Des histoires qu'Aomine ne pouvait faire autrement que de ranger dans un coin de son esprit, espérant que tous les ragots qui parvenaient à ses oreilles prendraient bientôt fin.

Car ces histoires, il en avait désormais sa cure. Il n'aimait pas les entendre, elles l'agaçaient. Mais Tetsu apparut un jour devant lui, aux portes du gymnase de Tôo alors qu'il pleuvait des cordes. Aomine connaissait parfaitement Tetsu, pouvait anticiper chacun de ses comportements, bien que celui-ci parvenait toujours à le surprendre et conservait son lot de surprises. Mais cette fois, le comportement de son ancien partenaire était différent. Son expression n'était pas complètement dépourvue d'intérêt aux yeux d'Aomine.

Il continua pourtant de lancer le ballon en direction du panier. Autrefois, il se serait certainement arrêté de jouer. Mais c'était autrefois, car aujourd'hui il avait changé. Et puis, il connaissait Tetsu par cœur. Malgré tout ce qui séparait désormais les anciens joueurs de la Génération des miracles, depuis qu'ils avaient pris chacun un chemin différent et qu'Aomine avait continué de creuser l'écart entre eux, il avait la certitude d'une chose : Tetsu n'avait pas changé, il était resté le même. Et là, il avait un problème.

Pour ne pas changer, les commentaires allaient bon train au sein de l'équipe de Tôo. Agacé, Aomine lança le ballon en direction de Wakamatsu dans l'espoir de tous les faire taire, lui en premier. Comme il s'y attendait, sa tentative échoua – Wakamatsu commença à râler – et ce fut bientôt Sakurai qui força tout le monde à se montrer plus discret, tout en s'excusant à plusieurs reprises : « Je suis désolé, Aomine. Pardon, j'aurais dû les convaincre de vous laisser seuls avant. »

Mais Aomine se contenta de l'ignorer et de tous les regarder sortir du gymnase, prêtant davantage attention à Tetsu parce qu'il sentait que quelque chose n'était pas normal. D'autant plus que celui-ci se mit à pleurer silencieusement quand ils se retrouvèrent juste à deux dans la salle. Les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage contrastaient avec l'indifférence de ses traits et lui étaient pénibles ; ça le remuait de l'intérieur. Peut-être pleurait-il pour une raison stupide, mais au fond de lui-même, Aomine savait que ce n'était pas le genre de Tetsu - ça lui rappelait d'ailleurs des souvenirs qu'il croyait avoir oubliés. Dans tous les cas, il deviendrait fou s'il ne lui révélait pas très vite la raison de sa présence.

« Bon, arrête de faire durer le suspens et dis-moi pourquoi tu es venu ici », s'impatienta-t-il.

Au son de sa voix, Kuroko tenta de retrouver une certaine contenance. Comme à son habitude, il ne chercha pas à tourner autour du pot. « Je vais être direct, Aomine-kun : Kise est à l'hôpital.

— Hein ? » Aomine ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une expression étonnée, mais il se reprit très vite, s'interdisant d'afficher une émotion autre que le sarcasme qu'il avait l'habitude de montrer. « Il y est quand même pas resté après son malaise lors du match qu'il jouait contre vous ?

— Il ne mange plus, dit Kuroko sans détours. Je n'ai pas compris que c'était grave. »

Quand on connaissait le sens développé de l'observation de Kuroko, son aveu aurait pu paraître effrayant. Mais Aomine ne réagissait plus avec la même sensibilité qu'autrefois. Il ne faisait plus preuve de la même compréhension.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse, Tetsu ? » Ses souvenirs étaient soudain clairs quand il revoyait Kise se nourrir. « C'est bien ce que j'avais compris... Kise a toujours été pénible avec la bouffe. C'est un mannequin. Et même s'il mangeait des glaces et des gâteaux, il y avait toujours quelqu'un dans son boulot pour le freiner quand il abusait. Qu'est-ce que t'attends de moi ?

Kuroko réfléchit quelques instants.

— En fait, je voudrais que tu ailles le voir », lui annonça-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Aomine fronça un peu plus les sourcils que d'ordinaire. La situation critique dans laquelle se trouvait Kise ne le regardait pas. Il se sentit aussitôt gagné par l'ennui quand il entendit la demande de Tetsu. Et puis, que ferait-il en allant rendre visite à un mec qui se rendait malade dans son lit d'hôpital ? Il assisterait à la déchéance de son corps sans rien pouvoir y faire ? L'idée lui déplaisait au plus haut point.

« C'est le problème de Kise, pas le mien ! " dit Aomine.

Sans doute s'était-il attendu à ce qu'il fasse preuve de plus de sympathie envers un ami avec lequel il avait passé plusieurs années au collège, car Kuroko parut malheureux. " Oui, je le sais. Mais... je ne sais pas quoi faire pour aider Kise-kun. Je suis complètement impuissant. Je ne peux rien faire du tout. »

Aomine serra les poings.

En réalité, il ne voulait pas entendre parler de Kise et de ses problèmes, encore moins assister à son agonie. Simplement parce qu'il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait arrêter de s'alimenter quand des milliers de personnes mourraient de faim dans le monde, incapables de trouver de quoi manger. Alors, bien même le sujet ne lui tenait pas spécialement à cœur et qu'il manquait généralement de sens moral, il estimait qu'il y avait un énorme fossé entre les raisons qui avaient visiblement conduit Kise à se mettre dans cet état et le malheur de toutes ces personnes. Non, vraiment, Aomine ne comprenait pas, et il s'exclama d'une même voix, comme s'il s'agissait de la plus grande des évidences : « C'est à cause de lui-même qu'il en est arrivé là, j'te signale. Il a décidé de ne plus manger. Il fait ce qu'il veut.

— Tu es sérieux, Aomine-kun ? demanda Kuroko. Même après nos années de collège ?

— Ouais. » Pourtant, Aomine déglutit, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'était pas totalement sincère, et il secoua la tête. Il alla chercher le ballon de basket qui traînait quelques mètres plus loin. « Maintenant rien ne t'empêche de retourner là-bas, de mentir à Kise et de lui dire que je le soutiens. »

Bien sûr c'était impossible. Kise le connaissait trop bien, assez pour ne pas croire en ces mots. Et surtout, Kuroko ne mentirait pas à Kise. Jamais. Aomine se sentait pris au piège, même s'il ne voulait pas y accorder d'importance.

Il revint vers Tetsu en dribblant. Tetsu releva alors la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien, un regard qui le déstabilisa un peu, le faisant presque culpabiliser.

« Bon, okay, c'est bon, finit-il par lâcher. Cinq minutes pour passer à l'hôpital entre deux entraînements, ça devrait le faire. » Il recommença aussitôt à viser le panier, lança le ballon et marqua directement sans même toucher l'arceau.

Et Kuroko lui fit remarquer : « Tu n'assistes jamais aux entraînements, Aomine-kun. »

Aomine eut à l'instant-même un rire moqueur qui ne déstabilisa pas Tetsu, même s'il se doutait que son ancien partenaire ne s'y était jamais habitué. « Ah ouais, c'est vrai... »

Kuroko en profita pour rattraper le ballon qui revenait vers lui. « Aomine-kun ?

— Quoi ? » Aomine était brusquement concentré sur ses gestes, le regard rivé sur ses mains qui tenaient le ballon, préoccupé par ce qu'il allait faire. Il était prêt à parier qu'il serait bien capable de le lancer, même s'il ne marquerait pas. Kuroko leva alors la balle et s'apprêta à viser le panier, mais, au dernier moment, il fit une passe à Aomine qui se contenta de la rattraper. « Merci beaucoup.

— T'as pas à me remercier, Tetsu. T'avais vraiment une sale tête... Je pouvais quand même pas rester sans rien faire. Et puis... _ce serait dommage de ne pas faire ce geste pour Kise juste après le match qu'il m'a offert il n'y a pas si longtemps._

— Oui ?

— Non, rien. Oublie. »

Comme si cette discussion n'avait jamais eu lieu, Aomine recommença à jouer normalement, et la présence de Kuroko disparut du gymnase avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de le remarquer.

Il retrouva rapidement sa nonchalance habituelle, se fichant de tout et de tout le monde. Et quand l'équipe de Tôo revint dans la salle, personne ne s'étonna de le voir partir à son tour.

Un mois que Kise ne mangeait plus.

 **O**

Aomine entra dans la chambre et vit la forme recroquevillée de Kise dans le lit. Presque immédiatement, il envisagea la maigreur de son corps sous la finesse des draps, ne s'attendant certainement pas à retrouver Kise aussi mal en point. Juste une forme fragile, tel un pantin démantelé qui gisait sur le matelas.

Aomine resta immobile pendant quelques instants, incapable de bouger, ne serait-ce que d'un millimètre. C'était déstabilisant d'assister à un changement physique aussi radical. Mais l'étonnement laissa bien vite la place à l'agacement complet, car Aomine ne pouvait supporter la vision que Kise lui offrait. L'absence de joie de vivre, ses os qui ressortaient de toute part, l'abandon qui se lisait dans son corps tout entier. Où était donc passé ce joueur formidable qu'il avait affronté il y a quelques mois ? Etait-ce seulement encore lui ?

Si les amis proches de Kise n'avaient pas été là, il aurait sans doute déjà fait demi-tour. Mais il ne fit pas cet affront à Kise, d'autant plus que son senpai était présent parmi les membres de son équipe. Il gardait un œil protecteur sur Kise, le regardait, lui, durement. Aomine doutait que ce soit la bonne solution. Son regard se tourna ensuite vers Tetsu, qu'il venait de remarquer dans un coin de la chambre. Tetsu qui l'encourageait à s'approcher de Kise, à aller le saluer. C'était sans doute la démarche logique à adopter, les usages conventionnels, envers une personne malade.

Mais Aomine n'avait jamais été patient et la politesse n'était pas son fort. Prêtant à peine attention aux réactions autour de lui, il s'approcha du lit et se mit à contempler Kise, à l'examiner sous toutes les coutures, comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Il avait besoin de comprendre comment il en était arrivé à ce stade. Quand avait-il décidé de ne plus s'alimenter ? Pourquoi ? Des questions auxquelles il n'avait pas la réponse. Contrairement à ce que l'on pensait, il ne connaissait pas aussi bien l'autre garçon. Les contacts qu'ils entretenaient à Teiko se limitaient en grande partie aux un contre un qu'ils se livraient avec un acharnement démesuré de la part de Kise.

Comme il paraissait faible aujourd'hui. Aomine le contempla longuement. On aurait dit que Kise allait disparaître d'un instant à l'autre sous ses yeux. Sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme régulier de sa respiration, mais tout cela semblait tellement superficiel, irréel.

Les longs yeux caramel de Kise ne lui portaient même pas un seul regard. Aomine se demanda s'il avait seulement conscience de tous ceux qui l'entouraient, ou s'il se contentait de rester enfermé dans une colère que lui seul pouvait concevoir. Que se passait-il à l'intérieur de la tête de Kise quand il se planta devant lui de toute sa hauteur, le regardant de façon supérieure ? Que pensait-il à cet instant ? Le voyait-il ? L'envisageait-il comme auparavant ou représentait-il désormais une gêne ? Allait-il l'ignorer indéfiniment, lui dirait-il bonjour d'une voix prête à se briser ? Ou alors attendait-il le bon moment pour lui demander de partir et de le laisser tranquille ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, Aomine enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et continua de le fixer, faisant preuve de patience, attendant encore quelques minutes. L'espace d'une seconde, il vit Kise remuer sous les draps, et il s'aperçut qu'il portait un t-shirt noir devenu beaucoup trop large pour lui, dans lequel il flottait d'au moins une ou deux tailles. Il crut furtivement que Kise allait lui adresser la parole, mais ce fut tout le contraire et il chercha davantage à le tenir à l'écart de son regard. Ainsi, ça signifiait qu'il posait problème, que sa présence l'accablait d'une manière ou d'une autre. A ce constat, Aomine haussa les épaules et laissa son sourire habituellement moqueur fleurir sur ses lèvres.

Kasamatsu dut pressentir la suite. Mais lorsqu'il voulut intervenir parce qu'il estimait assurément que sa manière d'agir était déplacée ou ne tarderait en tout cas pas à le devenir, Kuroko échangea un regard avec lui et il resta à sa place. Les lèvres d'Aomine s'entrouvrirent alors pour mettre un terme à sa visite. « J'aurais jamais cru que tu te laisserais crever, Kise », dit-il.

Enfin, il s'empressa de quitter la chambre, puisqu'il n'y avait plus rien à ajouter.

 **O**

Après cet épisode, qui aurait cru qu'il retournerait voir Kise à l'hôpital, plusieurs jours de suite ? Certainement pas lui. Satsuki l'accompagnait parfois lorsqu'il décidait d'aller lui rendre visite, mais il devait à chaque fois prier la jeune fille d'arrêter de pleurer sur le chemin du retour. Du coup, il profita d'un jour comme aujourd'hui, où Satsuki ne s'amusait pas à le suivre partout et à le surveiller, pour se rendre à l'hôpital sans personne. C'était un vendredi matin, pendant lequel il séchait les cours. Il n'y avait aucun membre de l'équipe de Kaijô dans la chambre de Kise à cette heure, pas un seul de ses amis, et il s'en satisfit.

Lors de la plupart de ses visites, en fonction de son humeur, il tenait des propos plus ou moins blessants à l'égard de Kise. Mais le principal concerné réagissait très peu ou même pas du tout, bien que Aomine était certain qu'il entendait parfaitement ce qu'il disait. Et ce matin, pas de chance pour Kise : il était de mauvaise humeur. Ce matin, il essayait tant bien que mal de se contenir, refrénant la violence qui l'envahissait parfois sans qu'il ne sache trop bien pourquoi elle était là, coulait dans ses veines comme un poison qu'il ne parvenait pas à stopper. Cette violence, l'insolence qu'il entretenait quotidiennement, n'était autre que le résultat des années qu'il avait passées à Teiko. Elle faisait partie intégrante de son caractère, de sa personnalité. Il ne pouvait pas lutter contre elle, ne voulait de toute façon pas essayer d'y trouver une solution - il n'y en avait pas. En général, les personnes de son entourage avait pris l'habitude de se rebeller contre lui ou bien de s'écraser devant sa supériorité ; aucune n'avait trouvé le moyen de le tenir en laisse, et ça valait bien entendu pour Kise.

 _Abruti de Kise,_ se dit-il. _Abruti de Kise qui ne risque plus de me tenir tête dans un match avant un bon bout de temps. L'un des rares joueurs contre lequel je devais me donner à fond..._

« Tu me déçois tellement, ne put s'empêcher de murmurer Aomine. Au lieu de jouer le top model obnubilé par son poids, tu ferais mieux de bouffer ce qu'il y a dans ton assiette et te tirer d'ici ! »

Par la fenêtre, il remarqua qu'il s'était mis à neiger légèrement. Ca faisait un peu plus d'une semaine que de fins flocons tombaient du ciel, recouvrant par instants le paysage d'une fine pellicule blanche qui ne tenait jamais très longtemps. Un peu plus d'une semaine qu'il venait rendre visite chaque jour à Kise, alors que celui-ci continuait de l'ignorer.

La patience n'étant pas son fort, Aomine s'était mis à faire les cent pas dans la chambre dès son arrivée, en faisant le plus de bruit possible. Une bonne façon d'essayer d'énerver Kise, de le tirer de sa léthargie. Mais Kise restait toujours sans réaction.

Combien de temps cette petite comédie durerait-elle ?

Comme il n'y avait personne dans la petite pièce pour le sanctionner s'il dépassait les limites, Aomine pouvait très bien avoir un geste déplacé, un haussement de voix, ou bien une parole de travers, on ne le jetterait pas hors de l'hôpital. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir indéfiniment. Contenir sa colère bien longtemps. Parce que la vue de Kise dans cet état le poussait immanquablement à bout. Il ne pouvait pas supporter de le voir si fragile, si pathétique. Même s'il s'apercevait sans difficulté qu'il n'était pas au sommet de sa forme.

Aomine pesa le pour et le contre.

Réfléchit à ce qu'il était bon de faire.

Mesura chaque geste qu'il s'apprêtait à avoir.

Puis il n'y tint plus, perdant en grande partie le contrôle de ses nerfs.

D'un seul coup, il s'approcha à grands pas du lit et tira Kise par le bras pour l'obliger à se redresser... et Kise se laissa faire sans protester, telle une marionnette désarticulée. Tandis qu'il demeurait en position assise, le drap découvrit sa poitrine fragile et le début de son bassin saillant. Son regard fixait un point imaginaire au loin, refusant de croiser le sien.

Aomine pesta entre ses dents et relâcha le bras de Kise. De plus mauvaise humeur encore qu'au début, il prit une chaise et s'y assis à l'envers, les coudes appuyés contre le dossier. Puis il vit Kise poser les mains à plat sur les couvertures, tremblant de la tête aux pieds, et trouver le courage de lui jeter un regard en coin, presque innocent, rempli d'appréhension. Ca lui ressemblait si peu qu'Aomine décida de couper court à la mascarade. Ce fut d'une voix lente et détachée qu'il ouvrit les hostilités.

« Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? demanda-t-il à Kise, qui ne sembla pas comprendre où il voulait en venir. T'essaies toujours de mourir ? T'es mal parti ! »

D'abord, les yeux de Kise s'imprégnèrent d'un léger sentiment de surprise. Mais, alors qu'Aomine s'apprêtait à continuer de le narguer, il n'eut pas l'occasion d'ajouter un mot.

« Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? demanda soudain Kise. Il venait de sortir de son engourdissement. " C'est moi qui décide. »

Il y avait une pointe d'agressivité dans sa voix et Aomine eut un sourire moqueur, comme il venait apparemment de toucher en plein dans le mille et de faire réagir Kise.

« Quoi ? C'est débile, mais t'as retrouvé ta langue. Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu te réveillerais. »

Son sourire moqueur s'accentua, et Kise secoua la tête dans l'espoir de chasser ses paroles. Ce simple geste prouva à lui seul qu'il manquait de force. Kise hésitait, tremblait. Son visage dénotait une certaine pâleur, ses joues étaient beaucoup plus creuses que la semaine précédente et ses bras étaient à présent si fins qu'ils pourraient se briser au moindre mouvement maladroit. Ce constat dérangeait Aomine qui ne pouvait sans cesse s'empêcher de s'interroger, se posant une multitude de questions sur les raisons de l'admission de Kise à l'hôpital. Etait-il donc vraiment – comment disait-on ? – anorexique ?

Malgré son état de faiblesse plus qu'apparent, Kise ancra pourtant ses yeux dans les siens avec plus de conviction que lui. « Ne sois pas arrogant, Aominecchi, dit-il d'une voix froide.

— Ho ho, qu'est-ce que j'entends ? Tu accuses les autres de tes propres défauts, Kise.

— Ferme-là un peu ! s'exclama Kise. Franchement, t'as changé, Aominecchi. Tu ne joues plus les mecs gentils de nos débuts à Teiko. Mais bon, même comme ça tu m'empêcheras pas de bousiller ma vie. »

Aomine, tout en affichant un sourire narquois, dut se retenir de faire remarquer à Kise qu'il venait d'avouer les risques qu'il prenait pour sa santé. C'était très tentant, mais il se contenta juste de poursuivre sur sa lancée : « Ne sois pas si pressé de crever !

— Je peux pas t'empêcher de venir me voir à l'hôpital, mais tu te lasseras au bout d'un moment. Tu vas dégager d'ici dans moins de dix minutes et je pourrai continuer de faire ce que je veux ! »

Aomine leva un sourcil inquisiteur.

« On dirait un gosse qui pique une crise. Allons, Kise. Tu devrais profiter de ma présence tant qu'elle dure et éviter de te faire autant de mal pour rien. »

— Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. T'attends quoi pour me foutre la paix ? » Kise venait de renifler.

Ca ne faisait que cinq minutes qu'il avait commencé à s'opposer à lui et Aomine trouvait que ce revirement de situation était tout à fait troublant quand on connaissait le caractère fondamentalement joyeux de Kise. Bordel, ce qu'il pouvait devenir chiant quand il râlait ! Mais il n'avait pas spécialement envie d'apaiser sa hargne. La chambre était imprégnée d'une odeur de désinfectant, mêlée à celle des repas qu'on servait à Kise et auxquels il refusait de toucher. Aomine aurait bien tout englouti dans l'immédiat.

Il sentait qu'il pouvait prendre Kise au piège sans aucun mal, car le jeune homme faisait preuve d'une mauvaise foi incroyable. Aomine se doutait que les anorexiques étaient victimes de sautes d'humeur constantes. Kise ne faisait pas exception apparemment. « Toujours aussi naïf... Tu croyais que j'allais passer plus de temps avec toi ? »

Soudain, Kise parut plus agité, plus tendu.

Sous les yeux d'Aomine, il semblait perdre peu à peu patience. Ce n'était qu'une question de minutes avant qu'il ne laisse libre cours à ses nerfs une bonne fois pour toutes.

Aomine en profita pour se lever de sa chaise dans un mouvement souple.

« Tu crois que je ne saurai pas me passer de toi, une fois que tu seras parti ? demanda alors Kise. Cesse de me prendre de haut. Tu es intervenu des jours en retard pour m'empêcher d'atteindre mon objectif. Tu peux peut-être te vanter de me connaître, mais je ne redeviendrai pas celui que j'étais avant de perdre du poids. Je sais pas pourquoi tu es venu me voir ces derniers jours, mais tu peux t'en aller ! »

Au ton qu'il venait de prendre, Aomine revit une fois de plus le visage en larmes de Tetsu, la manière dont il l'avait supplié d'aider Kise. Tetsu avait une sensibilité à fleur de peau, mais Aomine pouvait voir que Kise n'était pas dans son état normal. Il n'était même pas certain qu'il pensait tout ce qu'il lui avait dit.

« C'est vraiment ce que tu désires, Kise ? Ou alors c'est ton malaise qui te met dans cet état ?

— Va-t'en ! » répéta-t-il.

La voix d'Aomine devint cassante.

« Tu as oublié à qui tu t'adressais ou quoi ? Ne me mets pas dans le même sac que Tetsu ou ton foutu senpai.

— J'ai dit : dégage ! » Kise venait de hausser le ton, hurlant presque la fin. Dès lors qu'il s'agitait tout seul dans son lit, sa poitrine se soulevait à une vitesse rapide. Bien vite, Aomine le vit porter une main à l'endroit exact où se trouvait son cœur, et ne s'en étonna pas vraiment. La seconde suivante, Kise céda complètement face à la rage qui le consumait tout entier et vida enfin son sac. « Plus que nos liens à Teiko et les fois où on jouait l'un contre l'autre, exprima-t-il, ce qui prime aujourd'hui dans ma vie, c'est mon physique et ce que je peux en faire. Et question classe, il y a un fossé entre toi et moi qui fait que tu ne pourras jamais comprendre. Le seul domaine dans lequel tu me fascines, c'est le basket. » Ses mots devinrent de plus en plus venimeux au fur et à mesure qu'il extériorisait ses pensées, sa voix aussi tranchante qu'une lame de rasoir. « Mais on sait que tu me battras tout le temps. Je reconnais que j'adore mettre toute mon énergie pour tenter de gagner contre toi. Mais je n'y arriverai jamais. Utilise les arguments que tu voudras, je m'en moquerai chaque fois plus fort. Tu auras beau me crier dessus comme il te plaira, tu pourras rien y changer. Eh oui, c'est la triste réalité pour toi : tu sers à rien. Qu'est-ce que tu veux y faire ? »

Kise avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer correctement.

Il se noyait dans le conflit auquel il était exposé face à lui-même. Conflit qui lui servait d'excuse pour poursuivre : « Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne laisserai personne m'empêcher de maigrir, et surtout pas toi, Aominecchi ! Je ne veux plus te voir, ni toi, ni les autres. J'en ai marre. »

Le message avait le mérite d'être clair.

Aomine haussa les épaules, se recula de quelques centimètres du lit et s'apprêta à partir. « Très bien, conclut-il. Si tu en as marre, je ne peux rien faire d'autre à part te laisser crever. »

Mais alors, Kise fit quelque chose de bizarre. Il tendit un bras en direction d'Aomine et attrapa le bord de son t-shirt pour l'empêcher de partir. Lorsque Aomine se tourna vers lui, il se rendit compte que Kise avait perdu ses moyens.

Il aurait voulu poursuivre son chemin, sortir de la chambre et oublier cette discussion qui venait d'avoir lieu, mais il se rappela qu'il avait fait une promesse à Tetsu. Tetsu qui avait l'air si triste. Tetsu qui avait placé ses espoirs en lui, qu'il refusait de voir de nouveau pleurer.

Alors qu'il entretenait cette pensée, il entendit la respiration de Kise se faire plus saccadée. Il vit sa main trembler et devenir de plus en plus faible. Kise angoissait alors qu'il venait de le supplier de s'en aller. Et Aomine se rendit compte qu'il était désormais incapable de le laisser tomber.

Sans un mot, il retourna s'asseoir sur la chaise.


	5. Chapitre 4

4

Personne n'était plus têtue que Satsuki. Alors qu'Aomine dormait à moitié sur le toit de l'école, sa voix le tira complètement de son sommeil et le réveilla. Satsuki était en bas de l'échelle qui menait jusqu'à lui. D'ordinaire, Aomine l'ignorait tout bonnement en espérant qu'elle finirait par faire demi-tour et le laisserait tranquille. Mais elle insistait pour qu'il aille s'entraîner avec les autres membres de l'équipe de basket de Tôo et, comme il ne répondait pas, elle n'hésita pas à grimper sur le toit. Une vraie plaie.

Aomine poussa un soupir agacé quand elle se pointa devant lui. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Satsuki ?

— Te parler de Ki-chan, répondit-elle immédiatement, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. C'est mon ami aussi, tu te rappelles ? J'ai appris que tu avais passé toute une semaine avec lui pour le sortir de sa léthargie. C'est génial.

— Pas du tout », s'offusqua Aomine. Il se redressa sur ses deux pieds, puis s'éloigna de Momoi qui s'obstinait à lui tirer les vers du nez.

 _C'est n'importe quoi_ , se dit-il. _On n'est plus amis. Qui a dit qu'il y avait encore de l'amitié entre rivaux ?_

Tout en plongeant ses mains dans ses poches, il grimaça à cette pensée et provoqua irrémédiablement de fausses idées chez Satsuki. « Daiki, désolée de ne pas avoir été là, je sais que tu déprimes maintenant ! Allez, Kise va vite aller mieux si tu décides de l'aider, dit-elle de sa voix enjouée.

— La ferme ! Te fais pas tout un cinéma, notre camaraderie fait partie du passé. A présent, c'est juste un mec malade. » L'expression d'Aomine était celle de quelqu'un qui était déjà lassé, qui en avait ras-le-bol. « Je sais même pas si j'ai envie de retourner le voir.

— Tu n'arrêtes pas de tenir ce genre de discours. Mais à l'hôpital, tu fais juste semblant d'être méchant avec Kise. »

Aomine renifla bruyamment et regarda Momoi d'un air mauvais. « N'importe quoi. Je ne supporte pas ce gamin avec son air prétentieux – ça me gave trop.

— Tu t'inquiètes pour lui, non ?

— Pas autant que tu le crois. Après tout, il ne va pas crever tout de suite. »

Ces paroles suffisaient amplement pour que Satsuki se montre choquée. Bientôt elle se mettrait à pleurer. Mais cette fois, elle fit un effort exceptionnel pour ne pas lui casser les oreilles trop vite en se mettant à geindre de si bon matin. « Tu es vraiment de mauvaise foi.

— Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Ne raconte pas de bêtises. Tu ne peux pas dire ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête si tu n'y es pas. »

Et c'était vrai, mais sa remarque étira les lèvres de Satsuki en un large sourire. Aomine la regarda sans trop comprendre sa réaction. « Comment dire, je suis ton amie d'enfance, expliqua-t-elle devant son air ignorant. Je te connais mieux que n'importe qui. Comment ça se fait que tu n'aies jamais remarqué que Kise t'admirait ? »

Incompréhension d'Aomine.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Satsuki ? »

Comment aurait-il pu faire attention à ce genre de chose ? D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il n'avait jamais pris le temps d'observer les personnes de son entourage, se focalisant uniquement sur le basket. Le geste de Kise, quand il l'avait retenu en attrapant le bas de son t-shirt, était parvenu à capter son attention, ce qui relevait de l'exploit. Quelque part, Aomine avait été touché à sa façon par son geste, sans qu'il ne puisse tout à fait l'expliquer. Ou était-ce la fragilité de Kise qui l'avait ému, même s'il ne supportait généralement pas les personnes qui se laissaient aller comme lui ?

Satsuki poursuivit, frustrée par son manque de discernement. « J'aimais vraiment quand il venait te provoquer en duel. En fait, je me suis rendue compte à cette époque que son regard s'illuminait, alors j'étais contente. J'aurais bien voulu que ça dure toujours. Mais... s'il continue... – Momoi se mit soudain à sangloter – Ki-chan va peut-être... » Elle se mit soudain à pleurer bruyamment en portant ses mains à son visage en larmes. Qu'elle se contienne plus longtemps aurait été trop beau.

Aomine se montra ennuyé. « Arrête ça, Satsuki !

— J'aime bien Kise et je ne veux pas qu'il... qu'il... J'ai vu combien il avait maigri la dernière fois... et j'ai vu qu'il n'allait pas bien... J'ai lu plein de trucs sur l'anorexie... Tu sais qu'on peut en mourir ? Tu es au courant ?

— T'es pénible, la coupa directement Aomine en soupirant d'agacement. Arrête un peu de chialer. Je te l'ai dit : Kise ne va pas mourir tout de suite.

— Tu es vraiment horrible, Daiki ! »

Comme elle s'apprêtait à partir dans des reproches accablants et des insultes qu'il ne comprendrait probablement pas, Aomine descendit d'un bond du toit. « Tu me gaves trop là, et je n'ai plus envie de dormir », annonça-t-il d'un coup. Cela eut au moins le mérite de la forcer à arrêter de pleurer.

« Où tu comptes aller ?

— A ton avis ?

— Si tu vas voir Ki-chan, dis-lui que je passerai bientôt lui rendre visite moi aussi et que je compte bien lui redonner l'appétit.

— Ouais, on verra. A plus », dit Aomine, en s'éloignant du toit en quelques enjambées. Il disparut en l'espace d'un instant du champ de vision de Satsuki.

Il attendit toutefois le lendemain matin pour aller voir Kise.

Sur le chemin qui menait à l'hôpital, il envisagea malgré lui les paroles de Satsuki sous un autre angle et se fit la remarque qu'elles n'étaient pas totalement dépourvues de sens. Elles lui donnèrent peut-être même une idée pour sortir Kise de ce monde bien à lui dans lequel il s'était enfermé.

A première vue, ce n'était rien d'extraordinaire, juste une réflexion personnelle qui lui était venue sur un coup de tête, mais il voulait quand même tenter le coup. Après tout, il n'avait rien à perdre en essayant de convaincre Kise, et il combla en quelques minutes la distance qui menait jusqu'à l'hôpital. Là, Aomine entra directement dans le bâtiment et prit la direction de la chambre de Kise.

Installé dans son lit, Kise attendait visiblement son arrivée. Les faibles rayons du soleil hivernal s'amusaient à éclairer son visage, détaillant l'ensemble de ses traits, marquant davantage le creux de ses joues. Son petit déjeuner était une fois de plus à l'abandon et on l'avait branché sous perfusion.

Aomine alla s'asseoir non loin de lui et garda le silence pendant un long moment.

Le temps dut paraître interminable à Kise qui n'était pas habitué à ce qu'il reste ainsi muet. Il fut d'ailleurs le premier à briser ce silence, ne tournant pas autour du pot. « Finalement, t'as vraiment l'intention de m'aider. Mais pourquoi tu ne dis rien, Aominecchi ? demanda-t-il.

— Parce que j'ai mes raisons d'être venu. Ne crois surtout pas que tu vas m'embobiner comme les autres. »

En réalité, il n'était pas réellement certain que son idée fonctionnerait, mais Kise lui prêtait plus d'attention que quelques jours plus tôt ; il ne ressemblait plus à ce zombie complètement amorphe d'il y a peu.

« Ah bon, vraiment ? C'est étrange de t'entendre parler de la sorte. Mais si tu le dis. »

C'était sans doute la première fois qu'Aomine se retrouvait dans un tel état d'esprit : Kise le forçait à percevoir ce qui l'entourait sous un regard plus adulte, l'incitait à voir au-delà de ses pertes de poids dévastatrices et de sa maladie. Pour la première fois, Aomine était obligé de se dire que s'il continuait à prendre le problème de son ancien camarade à la légère et à conserver cette nonchalance qui ne le quittait plus, lui collait à la peau, il risquait peut-être de commettre une erreur qu'il regretterait plus tard. Et si Kise continuait de maigrir ? Et si son état s'aggravait encore un peu plus ? N'était-ce pas déjà suffisamment déstabilisant de voir le corps de Kise disparaître peu à peu ?

« Eh, Kise, s'exclama-t-il d'un coup, il y a quelque chose que je voudrais te proposer. »

Kise l'envisagea directement avec méfiance. Ca lui semblait sans doute bizarre qu'il lui fasse soudain une proposition car ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Et cette lueur réfléchie au fond de ses yeux, c'était irrémédiablement suspect.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Aominecchi ?

— C'est juste que t'es trop mal dans cet hôpital », lui dit Aomine. Il faisait bien entendu allusion à l'ambiance, à ce que l'on devait ressentir en restant en permanence cloîtré entre quatre murs parfaitement blancs, sur lesquels on avait seulement accroché quelques cadres pour égayer les lieux. Il attira l'attention de Kise sur ce point. Aomine savait que lui-même déprimerait s'il devait passer plusieurs jours dans un tel endroit. Alors comment aurait-il pu en être autrement pour Kise ? Il attendit quelques secondes, puis avoua son idée. « Un un contre un en échange d'un repas, proposa-t-il. A toi de voir, mais tu as besoin de sortir un peu d'ici. »

Un signal d'alarme s'enclencha immédiatement dans l'esprit de Kise, Aomine le remarqua sans trop devoir se fouler. Sans doute son senpai avait-il tenté à maintes reprises de l'inciter à manger sans y parvenir. Malgré toute l'insistance qu'il avait mise dans ses paroles, la colère qui le caractérisait tellement. « Je ne sais pas, répondit-il franchement. Je ne sais vraiment pas. Je veux de nouveau jouer au basket avec toi, mais...

— Alors tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, insista Aomine. Tu vas faire un effort ? »

Étonnement, il priait de toutes ses forces pour que Kise accepte la proposition qu'il venait de lui faire et qu'il recommence à se nourrir normalement. Il ne savait pas trop ce qui animait sa propre volonté à aller vers lui et à espérer que son idée fonctionnerait. Peut-être n'avait-il pas complètement oublié les bons moments qu'ils avaient passés à Teiko, malgré son acharnement à vouloir faire une croix sur celui qu'il était autrefois et les rêves qu'il entretenait. Peut-être qu'on ne tenait pas aussi facilement à l'écart de soi les amitiés et les souvenirs, comme on gommait quelques traits de crayon maladroits. Tout cela laissait inévitablement des traces, qu'il le veuille ou non.

Mais Kise baissa la tête, lui signifiant que la partie n'était pas gagnée, qu'il y avait encore du chemin à faire. C'était bien moins simple que ce qu'il avait imaginé, car il y avait des semaines qu'il n'avait plus mangé un repas entier.

Refusant de s'avouer vaincu, Aomine s'installa sur le bord du lit. Une lueur d'espoir et d'insistance habitait ses yeux. Une lueur obstinée. Presque sévère. Il fit savoir à Kise qu'il ne quitterait pas la chambre avant d'avoir obtenu gain de cause, d'avoir remporté la partie comme lors de leurs matchs au collège. « Idiot ! s'écria-t-il, en se penchant. Tu pourrais seulement dire que tu vas essayer. » Il était à quelques centimètres du visage de Kise. Pas question pour lui de repartir bredouille.

« Combien de paniers ?

— Trois pour commencer et on augmentera quand tu iras mieux.

— Cinq. C'est pas avec trois paniers ridicules que tu vas me convaincre de me soigner. Et ne me demande pas de manger tout ce qu'il y a dans mon assiette dès le début, si j'accepte. »

La réponse de Kise avait l'air de lui en coûter, et Aomine n'eut pas la force de sourire, car ça faisait des mois qu'il ne souriait plus – ou en tout cas pas sans une once de moquerie. Il avait oublié comment on faisait, ce que l'on ressentait. Toutefois, c'était aussi parce que Kise était plus malin que lui et qu'il devinait d'avance qu'il devrait faire attention à ne pas se faire piéger par ses manigances foireuses. Et puis, il n'avait pas totalement accepté. Mais Aomine détenait tout de même un début d'arme pour l'aider à aller mieux.

Soudain, Kise poussa un soupir et ferma doucement les yeux, lui faisant comprendre qu'il était fatigué et qu'il avait besoin de se retrouver en tête-à-tête avec lui-même pour cogiter sur la discussion qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Il se sentait défaillir. Une angoisse sourde venait de s'emparer sournoisement de lui, lui rappelant des mauvais souvenirs.

« Est-ce que tu m'en veux, Aominecchi ? demanda-t-il d'un coup.

— Non.

— Vraiment ? » Il s'obstinait à garder les yeux fermés. « Je vais y réfléchir quand tu seras parti... à ta proposition. »

Le silence s'installa ensuite dans la chambre, un silence tellement inhabituel en la présence de Kise. Aomine en profita pour se rapprocher de la porte, devinant qu'il s'endormait déjà lentement à cause de son état. Pour cette raison, ils ne parvenaient jamais à parler très longtemps. Ca lui faisait de la peine sans qu'il ne se l'avoue réellement, parce que sa fierté l'en empêchait. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il ne voulait pas que Kise le remarque.

Alors il s'en alla discrètement, comme cela arrivait de temps en temps ces derniers jours. Inexorablement, il agissait toujours ainsi et se retrouvait ensuite livré à ses propres états d'âme dans le couloir.

Il se tourna vers la porte et hésita, se plongeant dans des pensées insistantes.

Aomine secoua la tête.

Il s'efforça d'essayer de faire le vide dans son esprit.

Et il quitta l'hôpital, sans y parvenir.

 **ooo**

Deux jours plus tard, il était évident que Kise manquait de force pour tenir longtemps sur ses jambes et marcher. Aomine sentit qu'il était frustré, mais il ne lui fit pas la moindre remarque en le voyant mettre toute son énergie dans chacun de ses pas. Et, bien entendu, ce ne furent sûrement pas les remontrances des infirmières qui le firent revenir sur sa résolution. Il ne s'agissait que d'une simple promenade non loin de l'hôpital, sur un terrain de basket. Tant pis si elles étaient inquiètes.

A vrai dire, Aomine souhaitait seulement appuyer sa proposition récente. Puisque Kise était devenu incapable de tenir un ballon sans s'écrouler, il allait lui montrer à côté de quoi il passait. Il allait lui faire comprendre qu'il devrait remanger s'il voulait rejouer un jour au basket contre lui, même si cet aspect ne faisait pas partie de sa proposition au départ – le pari commençait à partir de là. Un bras autour de son cou, Kise se soutenait à lui, s'appuyant du peu de poids qu'il lui restait, et Aomine se rendit compte qu'il n'éprouvait aucun mal à le maintenir debout tant il était devenu léger. Sa respiration était courte, son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Kise était si maigre qu'il flottait dans le pantalon et le pull qu'il était parvenu à enfiler.

 _Tu n'as que seize ans_ , se dit Aomine en le sentant s'appuyer davantage contre lui, _tu ne vas pas continuer à te détruire de cette façon. Tu vas bien finir par comprendre que tu as la vie devant toi._

Après un temps plus ou moins long, ils arrivèrent sur le terrain de basket vide de tout joueur où seule une silhouette féminine les attendait à l'écart, un ballon à ses pieds. Elle accourut directement vers eux quand elle les aperçut.

« Tiens-lui compagnie sur le banc pendant que je me dérouille un peu, Satsuki », dit Aomine à la jeune fille. Tout en acquiesçant, cette dernière hésita à sauter au cou de Kise pour l'embrasser, mais elle estima finalement que Kise était devenu fragile et que le moindre contact trop brutal risquerait de le briser. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'elle pensait de cette manière. Momoi allait souvent lui rendre visite à l'hôpital, mais il semblait que, depuis quelque temps, l'état de Kise se dégradait plus rapidement.

Alors elle se contenta de s'asseoir calmement à côté de lui, profitant de sa présence exceptionnelle hors des murs de l'hôpital. Kise ne parlait pas, ne disait rien, patientant juste sur le banc avec une lueur d'incompréhension au fond de ses prunelles dorées. Incompréhension qui se transforma bien vite en colère et en frustration lorsqu'Aomine se saisit de la balle et commença à dribbler sur le terrain, sous ses yeux.

Momoi prit l'une de ses mains qu'elle serra dans les siennes pendant qu'Aomine continuait de se défouler, pendant qu'elle-même regardait son ami d'enfance marquer des paniers de mille façons originales, espérant ainsi qu'un déclic se produirait dans la tête de Kise. Mais la lèvre inférieure de Kise se contentait juste de trembler de temps en temps. « Je n'ai même pas la force de me lever de ce banc, finit-il par admettre. Je n'ai jamais vraiment voulu en arriver là. »

Momoi fut surprise par son aveu. Incapable de trouver la réponse qu'il attendait, elle essaya simplement de le soutenir. « On le sait bien, Ki-chan, dit-elle. On en a tous conscience.

— Je veux rentrer. Je ne supporte pas de le voir jouer. » Kise essaya tant bien que mal de se mettre debout et, évidemment, son manque d'énergie l'obligea à rester assis, comme il l'avait prédit.

Il sentit automatiquement qu'il perdait peu à peu patience. C'était là un sentiment qui le préoccupait très fort, allant jusqu'à lui briser le cœur, le torturer, brûler son âme à petit feu. Mais il sentait un autre sentiment prendre forme en son for intérieur. Momoi fit signe à Aomine et lui indiqua qu'il valait mieux s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui, parce que Kise était désormais tourmenté, et qu'il ne servait à rien d'aggraver son état. Elle crut voir de la déception se peindre sur le visage d'Aomine – du moins était-ce ce qu'elle parvenait à lire à travers son expression.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils raccompagnèrent Kise à l'hôpital où les infirmières les attendaient, soucieuses.

 **ooo**

Kise bouda Aomine.

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé le lendemain matin, il avait ressenti une frustration tenace qui lui avait rappelé les bons moments qu'il avait passés à Teiko, à son arrivée dans le club, lorsqu'ils considéraient encore tous le basket comme un jeu amusant. Mais aussi à Kaijô, qui lui avait fait redécouvrir ce sport sous un aspect différent de tout ce qu'il croyait connaître.

Aomine le regarda chanceler, se rattraper de justesse au bord d'une chaise. Il tremblait comme une feuille. On aurait dit qu'il était sur le point de s'évanouir, s'efforçant de garder les yeux ouverts, luttant pour rester éveillé. Nul doute qu'il était épuisé et avait atteint ses limites. Mais il y avait une fierté mal placée dans ses yeux qui l'empêchait d'admettre l'évidence : s'il s'obstinait à ne pas vouloir s'alimenter, il n'était pas prêt d'aller mieux, il attendrait un bon bout de temps avant de pouvoir remettre les pieds sur un terrain de basket. Car sa maladie le poussait dans ses derniers retranchements, inévitablement.

Et dire qu'Aomine avait vraiment cru qu'il accepterait sa proposition la veille. A ce rythme, ils n'étaient pourtant pas prêts de rejouer au basket ensemble.

Alors qu'il entretenait cette pensée, il regarda Momoi l'aider à se rasseoir sur son lit, le soutenant du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

« Tu ne t'es pas coiffé ? » lui fit-elle soudain remarquer d'une voix outrée, tandis qu'il se réinstallait plus confortablement sous les draps.

Kise passa une main dans ses cheveux, mais avant même qu'il n'ait pu dire quelque chose à propos du désordre dans lequel ils étaient, Momoi fouilla dans son sac de cours, s'empara de sa brosse et vint s'installer près de lui.

« Je ne peux pas te laisser passer la journée avec une tête pareille », dit-elle.

Elle passa la brosse dans ses cheveux avec une douceur infinie. Kise ferma automatiquement les yeux et profita de l'étrangeté du moment. Ses pensées négatives s'évaporèrent en un instant. Il oublia ses souvenirs de Teiko, ceux de Kaijô, pour faire le vide dans sa tête.

Il se sentit bientôt si détendu que Momoi ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter : « Ca va, Ki-chan ? demanda-t-elle. Je ne te fais pas mal ? »

Kise secoua la tête.

« Tant mieux, dit Momoi. Je suis certaine que Daiki me tuerait. C'est un idiot. Au final, il n'avouera jamais qu'il s'inquiète pour toi et qu'il meurt d'envie que vous rejouiez au basket à deux. » Il y eut un grognement agacé dans la chambre, mais le principal concerné n'osa pas la contredire. Momoi continua de coiffer Kise. « Ce serait possible, tu sais, Ki-chan ? Mais il faudrait juste que tu reprennes un peu de poids avant. »

Aomine lui jeta un regard noir, parce qu'elle en avait trop dit au sujet de ses sentiments et de ses attentes, et Momoi ne comprenait pas vraiment sa réaction. Depuis toute petite, elle n'avait jamais eu peur de livrer ses impressions à voix haute et elle savait que Daiki était comme elle. Même s'il n'y mettait pas les formes, s'il ne prêtait pas attention aux conséquences que pouvaient avoir ses mots sur les autres, au risque de les blesser. Craignait-il que Kise se sente affecté ou était-il juste gêné qu'elle parle ainsi de ce qu'il ressentait ?

Perplexe, elle laissa alors tomber la brosse sur les draps et passa ses bras autour du cou de Kise, se voulant réconfortante, posant sa tête doucement contre son dos, mettant mille précautions dans ses gestes pour ne pas le brusquer, puisque Kise était devenu si fragile. Kise se laissa aller à son étreinte, mais il laissa échapper un petit rire et autant Aomine qu'elle ne s'étaient attendus à cette réaction.

« Tu as peut-être raison, Momoicchi, dit-il, en rouvrant les yeux. Mais s'il te plaît, continue de me brosser les cheveux. Ca me détend. »

La surprise de Momoi s'agrandit.

« Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis, Ki-chan ? voulut-elle savoir.

— Je ne sais pas. »

L'indécision se reflétait dans la voix de Kise. Aomine poussa un nouveau grognement et se leva de sa chaise. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Une boule venait probablement de se former dans sa gorge et Kise en avait largement conscience.

« Je ne peux pas décider de guérir comme je l'entends, reprit-il, même pour rejouer au basket avec Aominecchi. Si je mange trop, je risque de ne plus aimer à nouveau mon corps. L'agence ne voudra plus de moi. Et je décevrai mes fans.

— Ki-chan, hier tu mourais d'envie de jouer contre Aomine. » Momoi avait conscience qu'elle perdait son temps car Kise avait désormais une image déformée de son corps. « Qu'est-ce qui compte le plus pour toi ? Ta carrière de mannequin est importante, mais quand je te vois jouer au basket avec Daiki, je me dis que tu passes à côté de l'essentiel – et le basket comptait plus que le reste pour toi, plus que le mannequinat. Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

— Ca n'a plus autant d'importance, mentit Kise. Peu importe si j'aime jouer en un contre un avec Aominecchi. Je ne vais pas accepter de remanger comme avant en un claquement de doigts.

— Ki-chan n'est plus Ki-chan, alors ! » s'exclama Momoi de sa voix fine.

Le raclement brutale d'une chaise se fit une nouvelle fois entendre, alors qu'Aomine venait de se rapprocher du lit, mettant fin à l'échange entre Kise et Momoi. Son sourire sarcastique était absent de son visage, remplacé par une toute autre expression bien plus proche de l'ennui. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur qui fit comprendre à Kise qu'il perdait lentement patience. D'un mouvement de tête, il lui désigna son déjeuner, qu'une infirmière avait apporté plus tôt dans la matinée et qui était resté intact sur la table. Quand il prit la parole pour la première fois depuis un moment, sa voix se fit dure, aussi tranchante qu'une lame de couteau :

« Te fous pas de moi ! s'écria-t-il. T'as jamais su mentir !

— Mais... Aominecchi... »

Kise perdit instantanément ses moyens face à la colère d'Aomine. Aomine qui le connaissait visiblement bien mieux que ce qu'il pensait, que ce qu'il s'était toujours imaginé. Sans lui laisser le temps de justifier les propos qu'il avait tenus précédemment, il poursuivit sur le même ton :

« La ferme. Si tu veux jouer au basket contre moi, je te l'ai dit : bouffe ce qu'il y a dans ton assiette. Le basket, tu aimes ça. Et tu n'as pas besoin que je te rappelle tous les matchs que tu as joué avant. Tu essayes juste de nous faire croire le contraire, je ne sais pas pour quelle raison. »

La vérité pouvait sans doute s'avérer blessante.

Kise détourna la tête.

Mais brusquement, les bras de Momoi se détachèrent de son cou, parce qu'il fit l'effort de rejoindre la table en tremblant, et elle faillit pleurer quand il se mit à manger : quelques cuillères de purée froide seulement, mais c'était un véritable miracle.


	6. Chapitre 5

5

Quand Aomine entra dans la chambre de Kise le lendemain, celle-ci était remplie de monde.

Il ne fut pas spécialement étonné de retrouver l'équipe principale de Kaijo, car Kasamatsu, le senpai de Kise, venait régulièrement lui rendre visite. A l'instant, il était assis à quelques centimètres de Kise, sur une chaise, affichant cet air si adulte pour un jeune homme qui avait pourtant à peine la majorité.

Aomine avait beaucoup de respect pour Kasamatsu, et le poids qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis quelque temps s'allégea un peu quand il se remémora sa force de caractère redoutable, à vous faire peur. Le plateau repas de Kise était d'ailleurs posé sur les genoux de ce dernier et Kasamatsu insistait pour qu'il en mange au moins la moitié.

Juste avant qu'Aomine s'en aille la veille, une infirmière était passée dans la chambre de Kise. Elle s'était réjouie en s'apercevant que Kise avait touché à sa purée, même si ce n'était pas grand-chose. Elle l'avait félicité en annonçant qu'elle ne serait peut-être bientôt plus obligée de le brancher en permanence sous perfusion s'il décidait enfin de faire des efforts. C'était sans doute une mère de famille, et c'était probablement pourquoi elle l'avait tant encouragé. Evidemment, comme c'était à prévoir, le simple fait de remanger, même un tout petit peu, avait des conséquences désastreuses sur le moral de Kise. Son humeur s'en était ressentie. Et sans que cela ne soit vraiment surprenant, Aomine était devenu la cible de son mécontentement, de sa colère et de toute la frustration qui en découlait.

Ca n'avait rien d'agréable.

C'était la raison pour laquelle il préférait se tenir à l'écart de Kise, plutôt que d'entrer dans son jeu et de se mettre à lui crier dessus. Aomine n'avait jamais fait preuve d'une grande patience, il n'était pas doué pour garder son sang-froid.

Les rires de l'équipe de Kaijo résonnaient dans la pièce, les remarques des senpai de Kise faisaient leur chemin jusqu'à ses oreilles, tout comme le cliquetis lent de la fourchette de Kise dans son assiette et les encouragements de son coach qui était arrivé peu après.

Aomine ne ressentait ni l'envie de partir ni celle de rester ; il avait pris l'habitude de passer ses journées ici. _Même si Kise me fait la tête_ , pensa-t-il, _même s'il n'a pas spécialement envie de me voir pour l'instant, tant que je n'aurai pas accepté de jouer en un contre un avec lui_. Mais les conditions restaient les mêmes et elles étaient claires, pas question de les changer.

Dans son coin, il observa son ancien camarade de Teiko qui se tenait assis dans son lit, aussi affaibli qu'un vieillard dans ses derniers instants, portant un pyjama bleu trop grand à présent et qui découvrait presque entièrement l'une de ses épaules frêles. Sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme régulier de sa respiration, mais Aomine se surprenait à avoir peur qu'elle ne s'estompe d'un coup.

Kise lui adressa un bref coup d'œil quand il sentit son regard planer sur lui, mais ses lèvres ne lui sourirent pas comme c'était normalement le cas.

Aomine détourna immédiatement les yeux, frustré. Il se souvint alors que c'était à cause de Tetsu qu'il avait décidé d'aider Kise. Si seulement celui-ci ne s'était pas mis à pleurer... Comme pour chasser son amertume, il renifla. Voilà des années que la colère qui enflait dans sa poitrine ne le quittait presque plus jamais, mais elle était un peu trop présente ces derniers temps.

Ce fut seulement à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua que Kasamatsu ne se tenait plus au chevet de Kise mais devant lui, avec sa franchise habituelle.

« Pourquoi tu ne vas pas le voir ? demanda-t-il.

— Et puis quoi encore ?

— Tu lui es venu en aide. C'est quoi cette manière de te tenir à l'écart maintenant, abruti ? Il a besoin de ton soutien. »

Il avait oublié que ce gars-là avait suffisamment de tripes pour lui tenir tête.

« T'es vraiment perspicace, senpai », s'exclama Aomine.

Kasamatsu était en effet bien assez malin pour deviner qu'il ne voulait pas s'investir complètement dans le problème de Kise. Maintenant que Kise avait recommencé à manger, il estimait qu'il avait tenu sa promesse auprès de Tetsu. Mais malgré tout, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être contrarié par le fait qu'il lui faisait la tête et ne se contentait d'avaler que quelques bouchées. On était encore loin du compte. Ce n'était pas avec quelques cuillères de purée, un ou deux morceaux de viande et parfois – avec de la chance – des légumes par petites quantités qu'il accepterait de rejouer avec lui. On avait dit un repas complet en échange d'un one-to-one, non ? Si Aomine l'avait emmené sur ce terrain non loin de l'hôpital quelques jours plus tôt, c'était justement dans le but de le motiver, de lui donner envie de manger.

« Fais un peu confiance à Kise, lui dit Kasamatsu, coupant court à ses pensées.

— Tu devrais arrêter de te méprendre.

— Je suis persuadé qu'il peut s'en sortir si c'est pour rejouer contre toi », insista-t-il.

Il veilla à ce que Kise n'entende pas les paroles qu'ils s'échangeaient.

Il y avait cette assurance terrifiante dans le regard de Kasamatsu qui le défiait d'oser le contredire, tentait de l'intimider. Mais c'était parce qu'il était doté d'une grande maturité, bien supérieure à la sienne, à celle de Kise, et de tous les joueurs de l'équipe de Kaijo réunis. Toutefois, cela n'effaçait pas une évidence qu'il valait mieux garder à l'esprit :

« Que ce soit dans le but de jouer contre moi ou non, ça ne changera rien au fait que je ne peux pas prendre la décision de manger à sa place, dit froidement Aomine. Et il le sait très bien. »

Kasamatsu ne trouva rien à répliquer et se contenta simplement de le regarder se lever du siège sur lequel il s'était assis quelques heures plus tôt.

Les yeux d'Aomine se tournèrent une fois de plus vers Kise, par automatisme, détaillèrent son visage maigre, creux et absent de toute joie de vivre. Cette fois, Kise lui retourna son regard avec une sincérité amère. En une fraction de seconde, il lui fit comprendre combien le pari qu'il lui avait lancé était grand et difficile à relever, combien il avait peur de ne pas y arriver.

Finalement, peut-être s'était-il trompé, peut-être n'était-ce pas vraiment lui qu'il boudait aujourd'hui. Peut-être se sentait-il simplement pris au cœur d'un piège vicieux, entre deux étaux, entre son désir de jouer de nouveau contre lui et sa peur omniprésente de reprendre du poids trop rapidement. Soudain, Kise ressemblait à ce garçon d'autrefois, celui-là-même qui s'était un jour pointé dans le gymnase de Teiko et lui avait demandé de le faire entrer dans l'équipe du collège, ce garçon innocent qui avait tout fait pour parvenir à son niveau sans qu'il s'en aperçoive à cette époque. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, il était impuissant face à la maladie qui le consumait à petit feu, cette fois il perdait ses moyens et ne parvenait plus à lutter comme auparavant. Comment pouvait-il seulement se laisser mourir alors qu'il avait une motivation dans la vie ?

Aomine sentit qu'il devait immédiatement quitter la chambre.

Quelques instants après que cette réflexion lui ait traversé l'esprit, sa main abaissa la poignée de la porte et il se retrouva dans le couloir sans un regard en arrière, le cœur tiraillé de toute part, conscient qu'il devrait faire preuve de patience car sa présence était devenue inutile à Kise. Et elle le resterait tant que celui-ci ne serait pas parvenu à retrouver un certain équilibre avec lui-même.

Kise se battrait-il ?

S'en sortirait-il s'il ne venait plus le voir pendant un moment ?

Une panique indescriptible le gagna et Aomine se passa une main sur le visage. Lui aussi avait besoin de prendre du recul. Alors il prit le chemin du lycée de Tôo pour rejoindre son équipe. Il devait à tout prix se changer les idées et se défouler pour se calmer, et cette bande de nazes ferait très bien l'affaire.

Tout en marchant, il prit la décision de ne plus aller rendre visite à Kise pendant plusieurs jours. Mais il se demandait si Kise relèverait quand même le défi qu'il lui avait lancé, pour qu'ils puissent rejouer à nouveau ensemble. Aomine secoua la tête à cette idée et il marcha dans le froid de l'hiver. Il s'éloigna de l'hôpital d'un pas traînant.

 **ooo**

Kise se rendit compte combien sa vie était devenue compliquée dès lors qu'il se retrouva devant son assiette, une fourchette à la main, en se demandant inévitablement quel impact une portion de pâtes à la sauce bolognaise pourrait avoir sur son organisme. D'aucun aurait pu prétendre qu'il ne comprenait pas bien cette prise de tête avec lui-même, mais il fixa le contenu de son assiette avec une certaine répulsion et sentit des larmes apparaître au bord de ses yeux. Au cœur d'un combat personnel avec sa conscience, il s'amusa à trier ses pâtes et mit de côté celles qui contenaient le plus de sauce. Seul, désespérément livré à lui-même, il finit par les couper en petits morceaux et se força à en avaler quelques uns. Les couloirs étaient vides. Les infirmières passaient régulièrement devant sa porte pour vérifier qu'il mangeait. Il les entendait parfois chuchoter entre elles, prier pour qu'il décide d'aller mieux.

Las, il repoussa son assiette. Quelques pâtes avaient disparues, parce qu'il avait trouvé le courage de les avaler, mais il ne se sentait pas capable d'en manger une seule de plus. Sa volonté fléchissait, inexorablement.

C'était parce que Kise craignait plus que tout de retrouver un poids normal. De redevenir comme avant. Trop gros. Pas assez mince. Bien loin de l'image qu'il s'était désormais imaginé d'un corps parfait pour être mannequin. A cause de cette idée fixe, le simple fait de recommencer à manger, même un peu, était devenu une épreuve. Kise passait des heures devant chaque repas, à regarder la nourriture en éprouvant un certain dégoût. Mais plus que les efforts qu'il ne parvenait pas à fournir totalement, plus que la mise à l'épreuve qu'il ressentait et le dégoût, c'était surtout une remise en question qui s'opérait en lui depuis quelques jours, depuis qu'Aomine avait quitté la chambre sans lui dire au revoir et n'était plus revenu le voir.

Un vertige s'empara de lui. Alors il décida de rester assis sur sa chaise en attendant qu'il passe.

Il avait longuement réfléchi aux raisons qui avaient poussé Aominecchi à ne plus lui rendre visite, au point d'analyser les réactions de ce dernier, son propre comportement. Et Kise en était venu petit à petit à envisager le sens de sa maladie sous un autre angle, à s'interroger sur l'impact qu'elle pouvait avoir sur son entourage, ses proches.

Il s'apercevait de la peine constante dans les yeux de ses amis, bien que, la plupart du temps, ils faisaient semblant qu'il n'en était rien.

Bien sûr, Kasamatsu était sans doute celui avec lequel il partageait la plus grande amitié. Il venait lui rendre visite presque tous les jours, quand les cours étaient terminés, et sa présence le réconfortait, lui permettait de trouver le courage de s'alimenter un peu en l'absence d'Aominecchi. Kasamatsu était un ami formidable, le genre d'ami qu'on ne voudrait jamais perdre, même s'il se montrait intransigeant.

Il prenait la peine de lui parler. Il lui donnait des nouvelles de l'équipe. Ca rassurait Kise qui se demandait quelquefois comment ils envisageaient la Winter Cup, s'ils seraient capables de gagner les matchs sans lui. Est-ce qu'il manquait au sein du club ? Quel avis avaient les autres au sujet de sa maladie ?

Kagami et Kuroko passaient le voir, eux aussi. Moins souvent que Kasamatsu, bien entendu, car on sentait que la situation gênait beaucoup Kagami et qu'il lui en voulait de se faire autant de mal. D'autant plus, qu'à ses yeux, il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu un adversaire de taille, contre lequel il comptait tôt ou tard se mesurer sérieusement, plus sérieusement que lors de leur premier match amical et le jour où il avait eu son malaise. Quant à Kurokocchi, il n'avait jamais été très bavard. La plupart du temps, Kise le voyait prendre place près du lit. Il l'observait alors longtemps, prenant conscience que son état se dégradait au fil des jours. Mais Kuroko restait silencieux. Il ne montrait pas ses émotions, ou du moins y parvenait-il dans la majorité des cas, car Kise avait déjà surpris ses yeux briller, avec une telle douleur, qu'il détournait à chaque fois la tête pour ne pas qu'on le surprenne.

Kise leur était reconnaissant de lui tenir ainsi compagnie.

Plus surprenant, Midorima était passé, lui aussi, à deux reprises depuis le début de son hospitalisation. Il lui avait lu son horoscope à chaque fois et l'avait motivé à écouter ses conseils pour se rétablir plus vite. _C'est vrai, le signe des Gémeaux est souvent désastreux_ , disait-il, _mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il faut te laisser aller. Quoiqu'il en soit, il n'est pas trop tard pour améliorer ton destin._

A présent, face à lui-même, à ses réflexions personnelles, Kise repassait leurs paroles en boucle dans son esprit. Tandis qu'il revoyait Kasamatsu tenter de lui expliquer qu'il ne risquait pas grand-chose en avalant quelques morceaux de pommes de terre supplémentaires ou Kagami lui répéter combien il était important qu'il se remette sur pieds pour qu'il puisse l'affronter de nouveau sur un terrain, une infirmière entra dans la chambre en essayant de ne pas faire trop de bruit pour ne pas le faire sursauter. Elle était âgée d'une cinquantaine d'années, les cheveux grisonnants et portait des lunettes trop grandes pour son visage. Elle avait déjà confié à Kise qu'elle serait heureuse de le voir remanger de bon cœur.

C'était une femme que Kise appréciait. Avec patience, elle attendit qu'il revienne à la réalité pour s'exclamer d'une voix agréable : « Eh bien, il ne vient plus ce beau garçon ? »

Kise s'étonna d'abord de sa question, se demandant de qui elle voulait parler, puis il fit le rapprochement avec Aomine, s'amusant du fait que l'infirmière trouvait ce dernier beau. Il lui fit un petit sourire embêté et l'infirmière comprit immédiatement qu'elle venait de commettre une maladresse. Les visites d'Aomine faisaient en réalité partie de celles qui faisaient le plus plaisir à Kise. Il avait fallu qu'Aomine le laisse en plan pour qu'il s'en rende compte. Après son départ, il s'était senti frustré, triste et en colère, ce qui lui avait rappelé qu'Aomine n'était pas quelqu'un de patient.

Son vertige passé, Kise alla s'installer près de la fenêtre. Il aimait bien regarder ce qui se passait à l'extérieur, s'attardant sur l'agitation qui se déroulait en-dehors de ces murs, les patients qui se promenaient dans le parc de l'hôpital malgré le froid. Le temps où lui-même se sentait assez résistant pour sortir à l'air libre lui semblait bien lointain.

« Il ne vient plus me rendre visite », finit-il par répondre à l'infirmière.

L'infirmière se montra attristée par cette nouvelle. Kise la soupçonna d'apprécier Aomine, sans doute parce qu'elle conservait l'espoir qu'il parvienne à lui remonter le moral et à la remettre sur pieds – et elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort ; Kise allait quand même un peu mieux.

Comme elle le sentait découragé, elle le rejoignit en quelques enjambés près de la fenêtre, se baissa à sa hauteur et passa une de ses mains ridée dans ses cheveux. Le sourire qu'elle lui adressa se voulait réconfortant, même s'il avait surtout l'air malheureux.

« Ce n'est pas normal de supporter autant de souffrance à ton âge », dit-elle en marquant un constat émouvant. Elle s'éloigna aussitôt après. « Je suis certaine qu'il reviendra te voir si tu acceptes de manger un peu plus.

— Sûrement, dit Kise. Je ne sais pas. »

A vrai dire, il se demandait pour la première fois s'il n'y avait pas une part de vérité dans ce que disait l'infirmière. Toutes ses pensées se dirigèrent vers Aomine. Que faisait-il en ce moment ? Pensait-il à lui ? Avait-il vraiment décidé de l'abandonner à son sort, ou n'était-ce pas davantage une façon de lui faire passer un message ? Aomine n'était plus le même qu'avant. Difficile de lire dans son esprit, d'imaginer comment il interprétait ce qui l'entourait.

Vraiment, c'était compliqué...

Comme il se perdait de nouveau dans ses songes, la femme lui fit un autre sourire rempli de douceur, tout en débarrassant son assiette. A contrecœur, car il n'y toucherait plus, elle le savait. Dès qu'elle fut sortie de la chambre, il retourna s'allonger dans son lit, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Kasamatsu. Il remarqua seulement alors qu'elle ne lui avait pas remis sa perfusion. Peut-être avait-elle été distraite, mais Kise comprit plutôt que c'était sa façon à elle de lui faire comprendre qu'elle lui faisait confiance.

Il ferma les yeux. Tout d'un coup, il éprouvait une drôle de sensation, une sensation qu'il n'avait pas encore ressentie jusqu'à présent, comme si un déclic venait d'avoir lieu en lui.

La voix de Kasamatsu l'obligea cependant à revenir à la réalité, un peu plus brutalement que l'infirmière précédemment. Mais alors que Kasamatsu lui criait dessus, Kise lui fit un sourire aussi chaleureux qu'autrefois.

Kasamatsu sembla troublé.

Mais Kise l'ignorait déjà.

o

Aomine marqua un panier en dunkant de toutes ses forces. C'était sa façon à lui d'oublier tout ce qui se passait autour de lui, jusqu'à sa propre existence, à ses états d'âme qui lui pourrissaient parfois la vie quand il y pensait trop. Il essuya rapidement une goutte de sueur qui coulait sur son front et recommença à dribbler de plus belle.

Voilà plus de deux semaines qu'il n'avait plus de nouvelles de Kise, malgré l'insistance de Satsuki pour qu'il retourne le voir. Mais Aomine refusait catégoriquement de remettre les pieds à l'hôpital et interdisait formellement à la jeune fille de lui parler de l'état de santé de Kise, des progrès qu'il avait accomplis ou non. Son cerveau était comme plongé dans du coton depuis quelques temps, prouvant qu'il pensait trop à toute cette histoire. Et tandis que son esprit demeurait perdu, il apercevait quelquefois Tetsu lors de matchs amicaux ou dans la rue. A chaque fois, il l'évitait par tous les moyens, essayant de reporter la discussion à plus tard, ne désirant pas se justifier à propos de l'état de Kise. Mais c'était seulement parce qu'il ne voulait pas voir la déception se peindre sur le visage de Tetsu.

La fatigue imprégna tout son dos. Aomine essuya son front à l'aide de son t-shirt. Puis il but une gorgée d'eau et se remit à jouer en feintant d'ignorer la douleur qui parcourait l'ensemble de ses muscles. On aurait presque dit qu'il se torturait lui-même, comme pour se punir de n'avoir pas réussi à convaincre Kise de redevenir celui qu'il était avant. Jamais il n'avait été si frustré.

« Putain ! » s'écria-t-il en marquant brutalement.

Il avait encore séché les cours pour venir jouer ici. Satsuki devait certainement le chercher partout, ainsi que les membres de son équipe pour qu'il aille s'entraîner avec eux. Mais Aomine s'en moquait totalement. Il ne comptait pas fournir cet effort, juste pour leur faire plaisir.

Dès lors, il n'attendait rien de particulier. Son corps bougeait par automatisme parce qu'il avait besoin de se défouler, parce qu'il imaginait ainsi que ses mauvaises habitudes allaient être chamboulées. Mais même s'il était attentif à ce qu'il faisait, ne lâchant pas des yeux le panier, cela ne l'empêcha pas de remarquer une silhouette fine au loin. Impossible. Il devait rêver, ou alors il s'agissait d'une illusion. C'était inconcevable que Kise se trouve là. Mais il se tenait bel et bien à l'autre bout du terrain, les mains dans les poches de son manteau, et il le regardait jouer avec une expression à la fois inquiète et impatiente. Comme s'il avait une idée derrière la tête mais qu'il attendait le moment propice pour passer à l'action. Que faisait-il là ? Pourquoi était-il venu à sa rencontre ? Aomine s'arrêta immédiatement de jouer car il n'était pas question qu'il le laisse repartir sans connaître les raisons de sa présence sur le terrain.

Il enfila rapidement sa veste et alla à la rencontre de Kise. Son cœur se mit à battre fort dans sa poitrine.

Sa première impression quand il s'approcha de lui fut que ses joues étaient moins creuses. Ca n'empêchait bien sûr pas qu'il soit toujours anormalement maigre, faisant comprendre à Aomine qu'il avait encore du chemin à parcourir avant de pouvoir envisager la voie de la guérison, mais il avait l'air d'aller un peu mieux. En tout cas, il semblait en meilleure condition physique.

Aomine refusa toutefois de montrer une quelconque émotion à l'égard de Kise et resta égal à lui-même quand il prit la parole en premier, de sa voix nonchalante : « T'as l'air un peu moins maigre. Alors t'as recommencé à manger, hein ? » dit-il à l'autre garçon.

Kise hocha simplement la tête à cette question, conservant son sourire intact. Puis il ouvrit la tirette de son manteau avec des gestes plus assurés que ceux qu'il avait eu à l'hôpital. Les tremblements de ses mains avaient pratiquement disparus, mais ils étaient cependant toujours présents. Aomine les remarqua lorsqu'il retira son manteau.

« Je veux que tu tiennes ta promesse, dit Kise.

— De quoi tu parles ? Tu as perdu la tête, c'est ça ? Je comprends déjà même pas ce que tu fais là.

— Un repas contre un one-to-one, ce sont tes mots, Aominecchi ! Je suis sorti de l'hôpital ce matin.

— Je ne te crois pas. Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu dis la vérité ?

— Demande à Kurokocchi. »

Aomine regarda autour de Kise et eut un sursaut de surprise quand il remarqua enfin la présence de Tetsu, juste à côté de lui. Décidément, celui-ci ne changeait pas : il parvenait sans cesse à lui faire peur, comme à l'époque de Teiko.

« Kise-kun a repris du poids, dit-il. L'hôpital a bien voulu le laisser partir.

— Sérieux ?

— Oui. Et tu devrais tenir ta promesse, Aomine-kun. Sinon ça fera de toi un menteur. »

Aomine ne trouva rien à rétorquer, Tetsu était toujours aussi direct. A la place, il fit tourner quelques instants le ballon au bout de son doigt et l'envoya à Kise, qui le rattrapa avec la même assurance qu'autrefois, puis le suivit sur le terrain.

« Tu penses quand même pas que tu vas réussir à me battre, Kise ? A la moindre faiblesse, on arrête ! » prévint-il d'une voix à la fois ferme et réjouie.

Kise lui renvoya un regard perfide, un regard de gamin insolent. « Aujourd'hui est un bon jour, je n'ai pas l'intention de perdre. »

Le face à face démarra au quart de tour, Kise profitant de sa distraction, passant en un éclair devant lui, dribblant jusque sous le panier. Un réflexe hors norme poussa Aomine à se placer devant lui, et il bloqua le lancée de Kise d'une seule main, avant qu'il n'ait le temps de rentrer – il ne pouvait ignorer le talent de Kise, même si la force de celui-ci avait visiblement diminuée.

Pendant qu'ils jouaient, Kuroko ne put faire autrement que de s'installer sur le banc et de les observer avec cette attention particulière qu'il portait quotidiennement autour de lui. En les voyant bouger sur le terrain avec fougue, il repensa à la première fois que Kise avait intégré Teiko et les nombreuses fois où il avait défié Aomine, chaque jour, sans jamais se lasser.

« Tu croyais que j'aurais pitié de toi après tout ce temps, Kise ? Ca fait un panier ! »

Kise râla de frustration à la remarque d'Aomine et insista pour qu'ils recommencent, tentant ainsi de nouveau sa chance.

« Bon sang ! Tu es encore plus fort qu'avant ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Un soupir de frustration s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres, mais il y avait énormément de contentement dans ce soupir, comme avant. Comme avant, il mettait toute son énergie dans le jeu, plus motivé que jamais. D'un coup, Kise vola la balle à Aomine, calcula les possibilités qu'il possédait pour marquer et tenta de passer son adversaire. Aomine comprit sa stratégie avant même qu'il ne la mette à exécution. Kise se fit reprendre le ballon, et Aomine profita de sa surprise, marqua un second panier et le regarda avec défiance.

« Encore », insista Kise. Bien sûr, il ne se lassait jamais de défier Aomine, l'obligeant sans cesse à rejouer contre lui.

Mais, au bout d'un moment, Aomine remarqua qu'il était essoufflé. Seul l'enthousiasme de Kise le faisait encore tenir debout, car celui-ci refusait de reconnaître ses limites, d'avouer qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à se dépenser très longtemps, au risque de faire un autre malaise. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Aomine pour secouer la tête et reprendre le ballon des mains de Kise. Toujours assis sur le banc, Kuroko lui lança un regard pour lui faire comprendre qu'il se tenait à sa disposition si jamais ce dernier faisait des siennes.

Aucun d'eux ne fut, évidemment, étonné quand ils le virent s'agiter dans tous les sens, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire quand il voulait faire comprendre autour de lui qu'il n'était pas d'accord. Il agissait toujours comme un enfant quand il se sentait contrarié. Mais son caprice fut de courte durée : Aomine, qui tenait toujours le ballon, le jeta immédiatement sur le côté et rattrapa Kise quand il le vit basculer vers l'avant. Kise s'accrocha systématiquement à ses épaules. Il avait le visage pâle. Une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrait son front et le reste de son corps.

« Arrêtons-nous là, dit Aomine. On rejouera encore si tu continues de t'alimenter. »

Kise posa son front contre sa poitrine. « Juste une dernière fois. Je suis sûr que je peux y arriver.

— Ca suffit. J'en ai marre de jouer.

— S'il te plaît, Aominecchi.

— Non. Tu as vu dans quel état tu es ? Il n'est pas question que je te laisse t'écrouler maintenant, à moins que tu veuilles retourner à l'hôpital pour un nouveau séjour. D'ailleurs, je vais te raccompagner jusque chez toi.

— Jusque chez moi ? »

Aomine n'estima pas nécessaire de s'expliquer davantage.

« Tetsu ? appela-t-il à la place, en faisant un signe au jeune homme qui se dirigeait déjà vers eux. Pas besoin que tu viennes demain. »

Ce n'était pas gentil.

Aomine sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge quand il vit Kuroko acquiescer simplement et faire demi-tour sans afficher la moindre émotion. Mais Kuroko avait certainement déjà compris qu'il ne voulait pas le mêler au problème qu'il partageait désormais avec Kise, qu'il désirait seulement qu'il les laisse ensemble. Dès qu'il fut parti, Aomine força Kise à se détacher de lui et s'assura qu'il tenait bien sur ses jambes avant d'entreprendre le trajet jusqu'à l'autre bout de la ville.

Un frisson le parcourut, mais il l'ignora.

« Comment as-tu fait pour deviner que j'étais ici ? demanda-t-il brusquement à Kise. Même Momoi ne sait pas que je viens m'entraîner sur ce terrain quand j'en ai envie. » Il donna un coup de pied dans un caillou et se montra franc. « Nous ne sommes plus aussi proches qu'autrefois. C'est Tetsu qui m'a dit que tu allais mal. J'ai promis à cet idiot que je t'aiderais à aller mieux, mais je vois que tu t'en sors bien sans moi – même si j'ai pensé que le fait que je ne vienne plus te rendre visite te ferait réfléchir. Quand je t'ai vu sur le terrain tout à l'heure, j'avais du mal à y croire. Tu es toujours malade et je ne sais pas si on guérit de l'anorexie. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. »

Il avait conscience que ses paroles étaient dures. Kise ne croyait pas lui-même en sa guérison. Il ne parvenait même pas à prononcer le nom de sa maladie, alors comment aurait-il pu ? C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'Aomine n'avait pas hésité à la nommer, car il estimait qu'avoir peur d'un nom ne faisait que refléter sa propre peur. Cependant, ce qu'il ignorait, c'était que plus que la peur d'un nom, Kise était davantage perturbé par autre chose. Il avait été ébranlé d'apprendre que si Aomine venait le voir régulièrement à l'hôpital plusieurs semaines plus tôt, c'était sur la demande de Kuroko. Ca le blessa, énormément. « Aominecchi, est-ce que tu as déjà oublié ce que je t'ai dit pendant notre dernier match, ou bien tu le fais exprès ?

— Toujours à penser que tu me connais par cœur, hein ?

— Ah ! Tu ne crois pas si bien dire. Où que tu ailles, je te retrouverai car tu es la personne pour laquelle je ne mourrai pas avant de l'avoir battue. » Kise le pointa du doigt, lui lança une sorte de défi.

Défi auquel Aomine répondit par le biais d'une lueur moqueuse dans les yeux. « Ca, pour me provoquer inutilement, tu es fort. Mais n'oublie pas que tu me dois des repas en échange. »

Kise fit la moue, sa bouche prenant un pli boudeur. « C'est pas comme si tu risquais de me laisser oublier ! »

La conversation s'estompa peu à peu pendant qu'ils marchaient à un rythme régulier. Aomine repensa à la partie qu'ils avaient joué l'un contre l'autre toute à l'heure, comme autrefois. Quand Kise s'était reposé contre lui, il avait ressenti un étrange sentiment de bien-être mêlé à l'inquiétude. Il avait eu l'impression de dominer entièrement la situation car Kise comptait sur lui. Et il avait ressenti le besoin de le protéger parce qu'il était le plus fort. Soudain, il prit conscience que s'il avait demandé à Tetsu de ne pas revenir le lendemain, ce n'était pas seulement pour le préserver de cette sensibilité qui lui collait à la peau, mais plutôt parce qu'il voulait passer plus de temps avec Kise.

« On est plus qu'à quelques mètres », dit brusquement Kise, coupant court à ses pensées. Il lui montra une petite maison en briques rouges, bien plus banale que ce que Aomine avait imaginé. « C'est celle avec la barrière blanche. »

Il l'obligea à le suivre jusque dans l'allée et sortit une clé de sa poche, ouvrant ensuite la porte. Aomine constata qu'il n'y avait personne dans la maison. Cela ne l'empêcha toutefois pas de remarquer que l'habitation était d'une propreté impeccable quand il y mit les pieds. Les murs étaient peints dans des tons clairs et le mobilier était relativement moderne. Il voulut faire demi-tour, ne désirant en aucun cas s'incruster chez les parents de Kise, qu'il connaissait très peu pour les avoir aperçus peut-être une ou deux fois de loin, mais Kise insista avec force pour qu'il reste un peu. En sachant pertinemment qu'il se mettait systématiquement à trembler de la tête aux pieds dès qu'il fournissait un effort plus important, Aomine ne résista pas longtemps à ses supplications. Il avait cru un instant qu'il le laisserait repartir directement, mais Kise tenait absolument à le remercier de l'avoir raccompagné en lui offrant quelque chose à boire. Le temps au moins qu'il se réchauffe. Aomine le suivit dans sa chambre comme si c'était naturel. Il observa quelques instants les alentours, en se faisant la remarque personnelle qu'un mois plus tôt, ç'aurait été inimaginable. Sans grande surprise, il se retrouva au cœur d'une chambre d'adolescent, aux murs jaunes recouverts par endroits de posters d'idoles et de basket. Mais la chambre de Kise était bien rangée, contrairement à la sienne.

Il s'assit sur le lit de Kise, avec sa nonchalance habituelle, et mit alors la main sur quelques magazines de mode dont le contenu lui donna envie de vomir. Parmi ceux-ci, il y en eut un qui attira plus particulièrement son attention : une jeune femme aux joues creuses et à la maigreur affolante posait en couverture, une image qui donna immédiatement le vertige à Aomine. Etait-ce donc là un exemple de ce que l'on attendait de Kise ?

« C'est ridicule, dit Aomine. C'est à ça qu'ils veulent que tu ressembles ? » Il plia le magasine et le balança dans la poubelle, près du bureau de Kise.

Kise parut aussitôt gêné. Il marmonna quelques mots, presque en bafouillant. « Je ne m'en souvenais même plus.

— En tout cas, elle n'arrive franchement pas à la cheville de Mai-chan », affirma Aomine. Il bailla et s'allongea sur le lit de Kise, qui voulut protester mais s'abstint quand Aomine demanda : « Tes vieux ne sont pas là ? C'est le pied normalement, mais dans ton cas, ils devraient être présents. N'importe quel gosse est en mesure de prendre soin de lui... – il fixa Kise droit dans les yeux – mais toi, t'es bien capable de te laisser crever. Je vois bien qu'il y a toujours un problème et c'est pas en gardant ce genre de revues que ça va s'arranger. »

Il avait mis le doigt sur un point essentiel.

Kise lui expliqua alors que son père et sa mère étaient partis en voyage d'affaires depuis trois semaines et qu'ils ne seraient pas de retour avant la semaine suivante. En attendant qu'ils reviennent, ils n'avaient pas hésité à confier leur rôle de parents au coach de l'équipe de Kaijo quand ils avaient appris qu'il avait fait un malaise. Mais c'était parce que Kise avait supplié le coach de ne pas inquiéter ses parents, en affirmant que son état était moins grave que ce que la réalité démontrait, qu'il allait mieux que ce qu'on pouvait imaginer. Combien il avait dû insister pour que l'homme accepte. Quant à ses sœurs, elles allaient tout le temps dormir chez des amies pour ne pas se sentir trop seules. Elles ne savaient rien de son état, ne le croisaient pratiquement jamais, ignorant qu'il était malade, qu'il éprouvait des problèmes avec son alimentation, car il faisait tout pour les éviter, se contentant de communiquer avec elles par messages sur son téléphone.

L'après-midi touchait doucement à sa fin. Aomine devrait bientôt repartir et Kise se retrouverait de nouveau seul face à son enfer quotidien. A présent, il n'avait plus le droit de décevoir son ancien camarade de Teiko en se trouvant des excuses pour ne pas manger. Déjà il s'enfermait dans son silence, en proie à un dilemme qui le dépassait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu complotes ? » s'exclama Aomine en sentant qu'il songeait à son repas du soir.

Kise haussa les épaules. La fatigue se lisait clairement sur son visage. Il n'en pouvait plus de se prendre ainsi la tête alors qu'il était déjà quotidiennement éprouvé physiquement, mais Aomine profita de cette excuse pour boire le contenu du verre de jus de fruits que Kise lui avait apporté – celui de Kise était encore plein – et se leva du lit dans le but de s'en aller. Toutefois, avant de partir, un excellent moyen de vérifier si Kise s'alimentait bien lui traversa l'esprit, comme il lui arrivait d'avoir de bons plans.

« Demain, on ira manger ensemble », dit-il à ce dernier.

Kise se rétracta immédiatement à ces mots.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher et la pièce devenait de plus en plus sombre. Aomine choisit ce moment pour sortir de la chambre de Kise et regagner l'extérieur de la maison, même si Kise ne le raccompagna pas jusqu'à l'entrée. Mais c'était uniquement parce que les moyens qu'il utilisait ne lui plaisaient pas, l'avaient tétanisé sur place. Malheureusement pour lui, c'était la seule solution qu'il avait trouvée. Ne désirant cependant pas s'attarder plus longuement sur ses états d'âme, Aomine jeta un dernier coup d'œil derrière lui en se demandant si Kise le regardait s'éloigner par la fenêtre de sa chambre, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus apparaître dans son champ de vision.

o

Ce jour-là, il bruinait sur le terrain de basket et Kise entoura son corps de ses bras. Il avait froid. Mais la sensation de ses os qui se dessinaient sous ses doigts suffisaient à garder son moral au beau fixe. Sa maigreur était toujours présente.

Pendant une demi-heure, il s'amusa à marquer des paniers à un rythme plus lent qu'auparavant, tuant le temps en attendant qu'Aomine arrive. L'as de Tôo se faisait attendre, contrairement à l'époque de Teiko. Il avait changé, mais Kise était tellement impatient de se mesurer à lui qu'il était venu s'échauffer plus tôt. Sans parler du jus de fruits et de la tartine qu'il avait avalés avant de partir et qui lui restaient à présent sur l'estomac. Une bonne façon de les éliminer tout en faisant du sport, car il n'avait rien trouvé de plus radical.

L'après-midi d'hier lui revint en mémoire tandis qu'il dribblait sous le panier. Aomine lui avait dit qu'ils iraient manger tous les deux, et Kise avait compris que c'était une façon comme une autre de le surveiller. Hors, l'idée ne lui plaisait pas spécialement, elle le dérangeait même totalement. Et s'il n'avait rien trouvé à répliquer sur le coup, il se dit qu'il envisagerait bien une excuse quand Aomine en reparlerait.

Il marqua une pause pour reprendre sa respiration. Une goutte de sueur coula le long de l'une de ses tempes et fit son chemin jusque dans son cou. Il avait nettement moins froid, ce qui voulait dire qu'il se dépensait et qu'il ne grossirait donc pas de cette façon. Tant mieux. Mais quand il se remit à tirer, une voix grave envahit le terrain et mit fin à ses efforts. « Bah quoi, Kise ? T'es à l'avance. »

Kise se tourna tout de suite vers Aomine.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Aominecchi, je suis certain que c'est toi qui es en retard. Tu fais toujours attendre tes adversaires.

— Pas faux. Mais cette fois, je suis à l'heure. » Comprenant qu'il ne tromperait personne, Kise lui envoya le ballon qui atterrit droit dans ses mains. « On dirait que tu as décidé d'y mettre du tien.

— Je compte bien gagner aujourd'hui. » Kise se sentait plus en forme que la veille, malgré les efforts qu'il venait de fournir, même s'il savait qu'il atteindrait rapidement ses limites. « On commence quand tu veux. Je suis prêt. »

Un courant d'air froid passa dans sa nuque au moment précis où il prononça ces mots, caressa son visage. Aomine haussa un sourcil moqueur en le voyant frissonner de tout son corps.

L'affrontement débuta plus légèrement que la première fois. Aomine avait décidé de le ménager au début, observant sa condition physique, puis augmentant graduellement le niveau. Il ne souhaitait pas reproduire le même schéma que la veille – il apprenait très vite de ses erreurs et faisait son possible pour ne pas les reproduire –, mais Kise était davantage préoccupé par un détail ridicule, qu'il n'avait pas prévu, celui de ne pas réussir à dunker malgré tous ses efforts inutiles.

Aomine le vit sauter à plusieurs reprises, le plus haut possible, et retomber maladroitement sur ses deux pieds, ne parvenant même pas à effleurer le panier du bout des doigts. Manquant de perdre l'équilibre lors de son dernier essai, il se retint à ses épaules en râlant. Il était en colère contre lui-même, contre quelque chose qu'il parvenait à réussir facilement avant de tomber malade. Bien sûr, il savait pertinemment qu'il aurait pu profiter de l'occasion pour lui faire remarquer sa bêtise et surtout le fait qu'il pouvait y remédier. Mais Aomine se contenta de le regarder se débattre tout seul.

Au bout d'un moment, Kise réalisa qu'il se donnait en spectacle. « Désolé, Aominecchi, j'arrête mon cirque.

— Parfait. Est-ce que tu te sens capable de continuer ?

— Je sens venir un sale plan si je dis non », lui avoua-t-il.

Mais Aomine passa juste un bras autour de ses épaules. « Tu as aussi une mauvaise image de moi comme tous tes copains de Kaijô et de Seirin, Kise ?

— Non, c'est juste que je n'ai pas oublié ce que tu as dit. Si j'affirme que je ne me sens plus assez en forme pour jouer, tu risques de m'emmener manger quelque part. Peut-être que c'est ce que tu mijotes depuis le début. »

Aomine éclata d'un rire bien différent de celui que Kise lui connaissait au collège. « C'est dingue comme tu peux t'affoler quand il s'agit de bouffe. »

Kise baissa la tête en prenant un air renfrogné. Le froid s'insinuait de nouveau sous ses vêtements, impitoyable, glaçant sa peau, et il se remit à trembler. Son temps de jeu était limité, il le savait. Tout comme il savait qu'Aomine était un adversaire de taille, tant au basket que dans la vie. Il ne fallait pas compter sur lui pour faire preuve de psychologie. Ca n'avait jamais été son fort, que ce soit maintenant ou avant.

Il y avait pourtant un fossé entre le Aomine d'avant et celui de maintenant, un fossé immense qui le poussa à se détacher de son étreinte. Kise ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il se montre gentil avec lui. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était qu'il agissait tout de même pour son bien quand il parlait d'aller manger ensemble. Il se rassura cependant en se disant qu'il n'était pas encore midi, au moment où ils allèrent s'asseoir sur le banc l'un à côté de l'autre.

A son grand étonnement, Aomine déposa sa veste sur ses épaules alors qu'il était moins couvert que lui. Juste un t-shirt et un jean foncé. Incroyable. Deux minutes plus tôt, Kise croyait qu'il le détestait. Maintenant, il était perplexe. Sans doute avait-il exagéré comme d'habitude. Une voix dans sa tête lui murmura qu'Aomine était malgré tout venu le voir à l'hôpital, même si c'était à la demande de Kuroko, et qu'il avait accepté de rejouer au basket avec lui. Ils passaient de longues heures à deux, ce n'était pas rien.

Il secoua la tête. S'efforça de vider son esprit de toute pensée négative. Aomine ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui lui arrivait, mais Kise n'y fit pas attention. Le col de la veste d'Aomine recouvrait son cou, l'odeur d'Aomine s'infiltrait dans ses narines, le poussant à fermer les yeux et à s'évader quelques instants ailleurs. Il se sentait bien. Rassuré. Mais Kise n'avait pas l'habitude d'éprouver de tels sentiments, et il décida de prendre sur lui et de respecter l'intérêt qu'Aomine lui portait.

« Où allons-nous manger ? demanda-t-il en rouvrant les yeux. A moins que tu ne veuilles plus t'assurer que je tienne ma promesse ? »

Aomine sourit avec une satisfaction toute personnelle, lui prouvant qu'il avait tout d'un coup l'impression d'avoir gagné la partie sur tous les plans. Evidemment, cela ne fit qu'accentuer son air hautain, qui n'avait pas diminué au fil des minutes.

Ils se levèrent à l'unisson. Ils savaient déjà où ils voulaient se rendre, empruntant naturellement un chemin qu'ils connaissaient très bien pour l'avoir souvent parcouru à plusieurs reprises avant, il y avait de cela bien longtemps – une éternité, semblait-il. A ce moment-là, ils ressemblaient encore à des adolescents normaux, ils n'avaient pas encore changés. Y repenser rendait Kise nostalgique. Il avait presque envie d'aller chercher les autres pour leur proposer de manger une glace. Mais cette idée s'éteignit aussi rapidement que la flamme d'une bougie sur laquelle on soufflait. Ils n'étaient plus les mêmes personnes qu'autrefois, lui le premier. Et Aomine ne se contenterait pas d'une glace...

A l'instant-même où il eut cette pensée, ils arrivèrent devant Magi Burger.

« C'est moi qui paie, dit Aomine d'une voix ferme, ou tu vas trouver une excuse pour ne pas manger. » Comme pour chasser son air sceptique, il sortit son portefeuille de la poche de son jean et lui prouva qu'il n'était pas fauché pour une fois.

« Tu es sérieux, Aominecchi ? demanda Kise. Ca mérite bien que je fasse une exception. Avant, c'était toujours moi qui payais. »

Aomine ne prit même pas la peine de répondre.

Le carillon de la porte teinta quand ils entrèrent dans le petit fast-food. Sans avoir besoin de se consulter, ils se dirigèrent directement vers le fond de la salle et s'installèrent à une table pour deux. Peu après, une serveuse se présenta devant eux pour prendre leur commande. Kise demanda juste un hamburger, mais, en une fraction de seconde, il sentit le regard froid d'Aomine sur lui, qui l'obligea à commander au moins deux hamburgers et un soda. Kise se demanda comment il allait faire pour tout avaler.

Et sa commande arriva trop vite. Si vite qu'il resta tétanisé devant son plateau, submergé par une peur sans nom – Aomine, de son côté, avait déjà commencé à manger. C'était l'image qu'il envisageait de lui-même qui le bloquait ainsi. Kise nageait à présent en plein film d'horreur, imaginant ce qu'il adviendrait s'il reprenait du poids. A ses yeux, le résultat serait identique à l'effet d'une bombe et Aomine dut remarquer son malaise, ou s'y était en tout cas préparé.

« Ca va devenir froid si tu attends trop longtemps », lui dit-il.

Kise avala sa salive, se décida à déballer le premier hamburger. « Tu es sûr qu'il faut que je mange les deux ? »

Aomine eut aussitôt un sourire en coin.

« Oui... ou il n'y aura pas de un contre un demain. »

Dépité, Kise mordit dans le pain en sachant parfaitement qu'Aomine serait bien capable de mettre à exécution ses menaces. Il était devenu plus perfide que jamais, au point que Kise avait l'impression de s'être laissé prendre au piège. De manière générale, il n'appréciait pas qu'on l'oblige à faire quelque chose contre son gré. C'était dans sa nature d'être capricieux. Mais Aomine agissait pour son bien, n'est-ce pas ? Même s'il en avait douté un peu plus tôt. Alors il devait tenir sa parole, sa part du marché, et manger ce qui se trouvait devant lui. Ensuite, il essaierait d'oublier la quantité monstrueuse de calories qu'il avait ingurgitées. Lorsqu'il termina son premier hamburger, environ vingt minutes plus tard, Aomine en avait mangé trois. Et ce dernier ne le laisserait pas repartir avant qu'il ait terminé son plateau. A chaque morceau de nourriture supplémentaire que contenait son estomac, Kise se sentait mal, il éprouvait une envie irrésistible de pleurer. Peut-être Aomine faisait-il semblant de ne pas y prêter attention, ou bien ne le remarquait-il vraiment pas, mais, quoi qu'il en soit, en dépit de sa dureté, il posa une main sur son épaule quand il se leva un peu plus tard pour débarrasser les plateaux et l'inviter à sortir du fast-food.

A présent, l'estomac de Kise contenait l'équivalent de deux hamburgers gras et d'un soda beaucoup trop sucré, qu'il n'avait plus le droit de recracher, fût-il à ses risques et périls de décevoir l'autre garçon.

« Ramène-toi demain sur le terrain », lui dit alors Aomine d'une voix remplie de défi.

Kise oublia instinctivement son problème, remplacé par la terrible envie de rejouer au basket. Déjà, il sentait l'excitation l'envahir.

« Bientôt, j'arriverai de nouveau à dunker », s'exclama-t-il.

Aomine se pencha vers lui pour reprendre sa veste qui était restée tout ce temps sur ses épaules, même à l'intérieur du fast-food. Sa respiration caressa la joue de Kise et ses lèvres effleurèrent inconsciemment son oreille. Kise ressentit un frisson intense qui le chamboula un peu. « Montre-moi ça », dit Aomine en réponse à sa détermination.

— Tu peux compter sur moi, se reprit aussitôt Kise. J'arriverai un jour à te battre.

— Je suis impatient. » La voix d'Aomine était un mélange de lassitude et d'excitation. « Mais bon, faut pas rêver. »

La matinée s'acheva sur ces mots. Les conséquences de la maladie de Kise revinrent le hanter le reste de la journée, lui rappelant qu'il avait mangé plus que prévu. Il renifla profondément, ravalant ses larmes, refoulant son désespoir à plusieurs reprises, et il s'allongea le soir dans son lit en enfonçant sa tête dans l'oreiller pour masquer les sanglots qu'il ne parvenait parfois pas à contenir. A chaque fois, quand ça arrivait, il fermait les yeux, prêt à s'endormir. Et le visage d'Aomine apparaissait derrière ses paupières closes, l'empêchant de s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres de son mal-être.

o

Les jours passèrent à une vitesse stupéfiante lorsque Aomine remarqua enfin que Kise avait l'air moins malade. Mais il restait sur ses gardes, car le combat de Kise n'était pas terminé. Comme chaque matin, il balança sa veste sur le banc, juste à côté de lui, avec la même nonchalance qu'il lui connaissait désormais par cœur. Ces derniers temps, ils s'étaient vus un peu moins car Aomine avait été forcé de se rendre plus souvent à l'école, ou il risquait fortement de rater son année. Kise envisageait de retourner au lycée, lui aussi. C'était du moins ce qu'il lui avait confié. Mais ce serait uniquement quand il se sentirait prêt à affronter le regard et les questions des autres élèves. Aomine ne doutait de toute façon pas que son senpai serait là pour le soutenir. Mais dans l'immédiat, il le vit se saisir du ballon, s'aventurer sur le terrain et se mettre à dribbler, l'invitant à le rejoindre. Kise allait mieux. Le basket l'empêchait certainement de penser trop souvent aux changements que subissait lentement son corps. Et le cœur d'Aomine se réchauffa à cette pensée, sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi.

Il se concentrait à présent sur la prochaine action de Kise, voyant clairement ce qu'il envisageait : une feinte sur la droite pour se précipiter ensuite vers le panier. Il avait appris à connaître les nouvelles stratégies de son ami sur le bout des doigts, et les expressions de Kise lui indiquaient systématiquement la tournure de la partie. Mais cette fois, c'était différent : les yeux de Kise se rétrécissaient, comme lors de leur match durant l'Inter-lycées. Kise calculait chaque mouvement, il chuchotait tout bas. Sans doute son cerveau envisageait-il ce qui l'entourait à une vitesse phénoménale – la distance qui le séparait du panier, l'espace entre eux, les possibilités de passer son adversaire. Pour le coup, il ressemblait à une autre personne, à tel point que la perception qu'Aomine avait de lui était déconcertante. L'impression de surprise et de déroute dans laquelle le mettait Kise ne lui plaisait pas. Il ne comprenait pas trop ce qui lui arrivait, il n'aimait pas ce Kise-là. « C'est quoi ton délire, Kise ? » demanda-t-il.

A l'instant où il prononça ces mots, Kise lui offrit l'un de ses sourires ravageurs qu'il ne lui avait plus vu depuis un bon bout de temps. Un sourire qui lui rappelait brusquement de nombreux souvenirs. « J'ai envie d'essayer de dunker, là, lui annonça-t-il sans préambule. Tu vas m'aider, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oh là, oh là, du calme !

— Je me suis réveillé ce matin et j'ai senti que je pouvais y arriver, insista-t-il. Je vais y arriver. J'ai juste besoin que tu me laisses essayer, alors faisons un break. Je suis certain que tu veux bien me prêter main forte. »

Aomine leva les yeux au ciel. « Tu devrais plutôt continuer tranquillement sur ta lancée, dit-il en entretenant l'espoir infime qu'il renoncerait.

— Je devrais sans doute, oui. Mais je crois bien que je n'en ai pas envie. Je crois même que je vais tenter le coup maintenant.

— Je te rappelle que tu n'as pas réussi jusqu'à présent.

— Cette fois, je sens que c'est la bonne. Vraiment. »

Un soupir s'échappa de la bouche d'Aomine. Il avait la flemme d'essayer de le faire changer d'avis. « Eh bien, on va vérifier ça. »

Tandis que Kise semblait visiblement satisfait de l'avoir fait céder, Aomine le laissa volontairement passer, assura ses arrières et le regarda tenter un saut.

 _Et tu crois que c'est avec cette détente que tu vas la rentrer dans le panier ?_

«Tu croyais que ce serait aussi facile ? » Tout en prononçant ces paroles, il rattrapa le corps de Kise. Il sentit son dos se coller à sa poitrine, sa respiration s'emballer. Kise manquait encore d'énergie, ça ne faisait pas le moindre doute. Mais l'entêtement qui faisait partie intégrante de sa personnalité l'empêchait d'abandonner, d'admettre qu'il valait mieux se montrer patient. « Laisse-moi juste recommencer, s'écria-t-il, et tu verras que j'ai raison. »

Les bras d'Aomine le libérèrent sans émettre de résistance, car il était inutile de raisonner Kise. Il n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis le collège : il refusait d'abandonner, de lâcher prise. De s'avouer tout simplement vaincu. C'était drôle de le voir reproduire sans cesse le même schéma : il échouait, puis se relevait.

Qu'avait-il donc dans la tête, cet imbécile ?

Allait-il seulement parvenir à dunker aujourd'hui ? Etait-il suffisamment obstiné ?

« Arrête ça, Kise, s'énerva d'un coup Aomine. Tu vas t'épuiser pour rien.

— Il n'en est pas question, dit Kise en reprenant sa respiration. Tu veux que je te prouve le contraire ?

— Bien sûr que non ! » répondit Aomine. Comment lui faire comprendre qu'il perdait patience ? Il avait bien envie de le laisser tomber sur le sol pour qu'il s'assomme et cesse son manège. « Je te laisse là si tu as un nouveau malaise », le prévint-il d'une voix impitoyable.

Kise ne l'écouta pas davantage. Sa concentration était au maximum quand il sauta derechef et effleura l'arceau du bout des doigts. Le ballon retomba juste à côté et, de nouveau, Kise atterrit dans les bras d'Aomine, mais cette fois, son menton se posa sur son épaule. Cette fois, Aomine n'avait plus l'intention de le lâcher, question qu'il puisse souffler un peu.

Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant plusieurs minutes. Sans prononcer un mot. Jusqu'à ce que Kise décide finalement d'abdiquer, reportant son pari au lendemain. « Allons manger, Aominecchi... J'ai faim... » Aomine resserra inconsciemment sa prise, comme il était content d'entendre ces mots sortir de la bouche de Kise.

« Moi aussi », dit-il.

Il s'éloigna de Kise. Il s'en sentit contrarié, mais n'en laissa rien paraître.

Ils décidèrent d'aller manger dans un restaurant de takoyaki parce que Kise aimait particulièrement les petites boulettes au poulpe qu'il préparait. Il commanda d'ailleurs une quantité de nourriture plus importante que d'habitude, et Aomine y vit quelque part une sorte de victoire personnelle. Kise allait de mieux en mieux, il reprenait confiance en lui. Pour la première fois, on aurait même dit qu'il mangeait avec un peu de plaisir. En vidant peu à peu le contenu de son assiette, il lui confia que ses parents revenaient dans le courant de la journée du lendemain. Aomine le rassura en lui disant que sa perte de poids était moins importante que quelques semaines plus tôt et qu'il trouverait probablement une excuse plausible à leur donner s'ils lui posaient des questions. Mais Kise ne semblait pas s'en soucier outre mesure.

« Est-ce qu'on se voit à la même heure demain ? » demanda-t-il à la place. Il voulait seulement savoir s'il comptait se rendre en cours ou bien sécher.

Aomine haussa les épaules, car il n'avait pas encore décidé. Il avait reporté le dilemme à plus tard, sachant que Satsuki lui prendrait la tête avec ses leçons de morale. Heureusement, elle était nettement moins casse-pieds quand elle comprenait qu'il passait son temps avec Kise.

Kise attendait patiemment sa réponse quand son téléphone se mit soudain à vibrer dans la poche de son jean. C'était certainement une déclaration d'amour enflammée de l'une de ses fans qui ignorait tout de sa maladie et de son état actuel. Mais alors qu'il entretenait cette pensée, Kise resta tétanisé en lisant le message qu'on lui avait envoyé, ce qui intrigua grandement Aomine.

Peu après, il referma son téléphone sans prendre la peine de répondre. Cependant, il n'avait pas effacé le message, se contentant juste de l'ignorer pour le moment, s'intéressant davantage à lui, au temps qui passait et clôturait doucement une nouvelle journée.

Aomine se demanda ce qui lui arrivait.

Comme il ne supportait pas son silence, il décida de se montrer direct. « Tu as déjà rangé ton téléphone ? Tu ignores les filles qui te draguent maintenant ? » Il observa attentivement les changements dans l'attitude de Kise et remarqua qu'il était mal à l'aise, comme s'il venait de recevoir un colis empoisonné.

Il haussa simplement les épaules, l'air de rien : « Je ne m'en sortirais plus si je devais répondre à tout le monde, et je n'en ai pas envie.

— C'est vraiment la vérité ?

— Pourquoi ça ne le serait pas, Aominecchi ?

— Ca ne te ressemble pas, alors j'ai un peu de mal à croire que tu ne prêtes plus aucune attention à toutes ces inepties.

— J'ai peut-être changé de personnalité au fil des semaines », dit Kise.

Aomine aurait aimé être en mesure de répliquer quelque chose, mais il avait déjà détourné le regard pour mettre un terme à la discussion.


	7. Chapitre 6

6

 _Ma proposition tient toujours. Je compte organiser un shooting prochainement dans mon atelier personnel, avec les mannequins étrangers les plus célèbres. Si tu as atteint les objectifs que je t'avais fixés, je serai heureux que tu te joignes à nous._

 _Si tu es toujours intéressé, en dépit de l'absence de nouvelles ces dernières semaines, fais-moi savoir que tu seras présent au rendez-vous._

 _Au plaisir de te revoir bientôt,_

 _ALBIN FRANKLIN_

Accablé, Kise jeta son téléphone sur les draps de son lit. Quelques mots avaient suffi pour lui donner la sensation que tous les efforts qu'il avait fournis avec Aomine tombaient à l'eau. Ses peurs refaisaient surface d'un seul coup, plus puissantes, plus écrasantes que jamais. Il se surprenait à reconsidérer ses choix alors qu'il avait tellement lutté pour écraser tous ses doutes. Tout cela à cause d'un simple message.

Deux ou trois mois plus tôt, il aurait pris cette histoire à la légère. Mais depuis l'Inter-lycées, il s'était remis en question. Sans doute parce qu'Aomine l'avait indirectement raisonné, lui avait fait oublier les raisons de son état et redonné confiance dans le basket. Avec Aomine, les repas étaient devenus plus faciles parce qu'il l'encourageait. Grâce à lui, il avait arrêté de compter le nombre de calories qu'il devrait éliminer quand il avalait une quantité considérable de nourriture. Kise remarqua qu'il avait même recommencé à manger sans se culpabiliser.

A l'évidence, le message d'Albin Franklin le poussait dans ses retranchements parce qu'il avait enfuit ses tracas au plus profond de lui-même. En passant du temps avec Aomine, il avait oublié le plus important, il avait cessé d'y songer. Mais quand il retournerait à sa vie d'avant, il savait que son quotidien l'assaillirait inévitablement et qu'il devrait tôt ou tard affronter ses problèmes en face. Avec ce message, il venait de recevoir une gifle monumentale. A présent, il réalisait qu'il ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait. Peut-être devrait-il de nouveau arrêter de s'alimenter normalement car le photographe de renom continuait de s'intéresser à lui, attendant visiblement qu'il fasse un pas vers lui, lui assurant vraisemblablement une carrière. Il se souvint qu'il ne parvenait plus à dunker, même si c'était à cause de son manque de force. Puis il se remémora les paroles de Kasamatsu et il se dit qu'à force de s'enfermer dans ses rêves, on finissait toujours pas perdre un jour ou l'autre ce qu'on avait construit et en quoi on croyait.

Alors, après avoir relu des dizaines de fois le message d'Albin Franklin, après avoir versé son lot de larmes, Kise sut qu'il devait prendre une décision une bonne fois pour toutes, décider de ce qu'il voulait faire ou non de son avenir.

Finalement, ses parents étaient rentrés plus tôt que prévu, et sa mère s'était aussitôt préoccupée de sa santé, son père s'était excusé mille fois de ne pas avoir été présent lors de son malaise. Et qu'auraient-ils pu faire, de toute façon ? Pour ne pas les inquiéter davantage, Kise leur avait assuré qu'il allait bien et que ses pertes de poids étaient uniquement dues au stress. Pour que son mensonge soit crédible, il avait enfilé un large pull, camouflant ainsi les derniers kilos qui lui manquaient et, bien sûr, il avait souri. Il avait souri pour masquer sa détresse. Après tout, personne ne devait savoir qu'il allait peut-être foutre en l'air les progrès qu'il avait fait dernièrement. Tout comme il se dit qu'il ne devait pas tirer trop sur la corde et préserver ses proches de ce qui pourrait éventuellement survenir.

Sa famille n'était pas spécialement douée pour envisager le désarroi des autres. Pas d'épanchements maternels et de suggestions féminines, pas de conseils de père en fils, pas de belles paroles qui invitaient aux confidences.

La douleur s'agrandit dans la poitrine de Kise.

L'idée d'envoyer un message à Aomine traversa quelques secondes son esprit. Mais il se souvint que celui-ci risquait de le tuer s'il comprenait qu'il envisageait de nouveau de maigrir. Il lui en voudrait probablement de lui avoir fait perdre son temps pour rien. Comme il reposait son téléphone sur sa table de nuit sans essayer de contacter qui que ce soit, Kise décida de chercher une solution seul. La soirée était déjà bien entamée et son oreiller était mouillé à cause de ses larmes. Il sentait ses forces l'abandonner totalement. Un brouillard s'installait dans son cerveau, lui faisant perdre peu à peu toute logique. Et il réalisa pour lui-même : _Moi, Kise, j'ai seize ans, je réussis dans tous les domaines, j'ai tout un tas de fans et je suis peut-être bel et bien anorexique._

Comme il se sentait brusquement minable. C'était la première fois qu'il évoquait le nom de sa maladie, alors qu'il avait refusé de le faire pendant des jours, des semaines. Voilà qui était fait. Cet aveu était particulièrement difficile à gérer, mais impossible d'avancer sans admettre ce qu'il était devenu, la manière dont se présentait son avenir. S'il acceptait de se rendre au rendez-vous d'Albin Franklin, sa maladie prendrait le pas sur tout le reste. S'il se rendait à ce rendez-vous, l'aide d'Aomine perdrait définitivement de son sens.

Cette nuit-là, alors que ce n'était plus arrivé depuis quelque temps, il eut un sommeil agité. Il ne dormit pratiquement pas, passant de nombreuses heures à se tourmenter, à imaginer les pires scénarios. Ce qui pourrait se produire s'il empruntait le mauvais chemin.

Le lendemain matin, il retrouva Aomine sur le terrain de basket en essayant de lui cacher sa fatigue. Mais le sens de l'observation d'Aomine s'améliorait de jour en jour à force de passer du temps avec lui. Plus rien ne lui échappait désormais. Kise fit semblant que tout allait bien et résista plus d'une fois à l'envie de fermer les yeux dès que l'occasion se présentait. Sans parler de sa façon de jouer qui s'en ressentait grandement.

Mais Aomine ne lui fit aucun reproche, se contentant de le regarder et d'attendre qu'il lui propose lui-même d'aller manger un morceau quand l'heure de midi approcha. Il avait appris à analyser son comportement, à s'accommoder de ses choix. _Je dois faire semblant_ , se dit Kise. _Je dois lui mentir._ Même s'il n'aimait pas mentir à Aomine. Même s'il se tourmentait à l'idée de le tromper.

Ils allèrent à Magi Burger ce jour-là et Kise mangea ses hamburgers avec une lenteur déconcertante. L'étonnement se peint sur le visage d'Aomine. Puis il s'accentua quand il refusa de commander un dessert, comme il l'avait déjà fait quelques jours plus tôt. Alors Aomine perdit peu à peu patience, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui demande : « Pourquoi tu ne manges pas, crétin ?

— Comment ça, crétin ? » Prenant une fausse expression outragée, Kise joua la carte de la comédie et tenta d'esquiver ses reproches.

« C'est parce que tu ne manges pas comme d'habitude.

— Je mange comme d'habitude. » Kise se montra offusqué. « Okay, je suis peut-être un peu plus lent. Ca peut arriver, de temps en temps. Alors ne va pas t'inventer des films.

Pourquoi Aomine fronçait-il les sourcils avec un air las ? Peut-être voyait-il plus clair qu'il le pensait.

« Hein ? demanda-t-il de sa voix traînante. Tu me duperas pas.

— Hé, Aominecchi, ne te contrarie pas autant, dit Kise. Je vais manger plus vite.

— La question n'est pas de savoir si tu manges vite ou pas. C'est juste que tu caches quelque chose, Kise. C'est tout. »

Kise baissa légèrement la tête.

D'un coup, il ne parvenait plus à affronter le regard d'Aomine car les yeux de l'autre garçon étaient remplis d'une franchise exceptionnelle. En aucun cas Kise ne voulait voir son visage de menteur se refléter dans ses pupilles. Mais plus que cela, il craignait de voir se briser le lien qui s'était formé entre Aomine et lui, qui s'était renforcé à cause de sa maladie, si celui-ci découvrait le message d'Albin Franklin lui rappelant son existence, lui portant de nouveau tout son intérêt et l'empêchant de reprendre davantage de poids.

Il s'obligea à respirer profondément. Son cerveau s'activait à une vitesse phénoménale, tandis qu'il s'efforçait de trouver les mots qui le choqueraient le moins. Dieu qu'il était nul sur ce coup-là. Mais il ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour et tout lui avouer. Quand son regard se plongea de nouveau dans celui d'Aomine, Kise se détesta. « Je ne peux pas te dire à quoi je pense en permanence, je t'ai déjà confié beaucoup de trucs depuis que tu m'aides, Aominecchi. »

A l'instant, il aurait voulu se cacher sous la table. Dès qu'il eut prononcé ces paroles, les yeux d'Aomine, qui étaient restés jusque maintenant sincères et audacieux, prirent une lueur déçue. Comme par réflexe, Kise crispa les doigts sur le bord de sa chaise, et Aomine ne sembla pas remarquer le mal-être qui transformait ses traits, ce dont il s'estima chanceux. Il profita de l'occasion pour se racler la gorge et attirer son attention : « Je vais aller faire un tour aux toilettes », s'exclama-t-il.

Pas de réponse d'Aomine. Kise quitta la table en sentant seulement son regard dans son dos, et il ne lui fallut que quelques enjambés pour se retrouver hors de son champ de vision. Face à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, il pouvait sentir son cœur battre à tout rompre. Sa tête lui faisait également mal. Il entra dans les toilettes avec une angoisse sourde. Il n'y avait personne. Parfait. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, il s'introduisit dans une cabine et vomit tout le dégoût que contenait son organisme.

 _Pardon, Aominecchi. Pardon. Pardon._

Kise se forçait à remettre à s'en faire mal à l'estomac. Il s'efforçait de s'enfoncer deux doigts au fond de la gorge et ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter son acte. _Ce n'est pas moi qui lui ai demandé de m'aider_ , pensa-t-il. _Je ne lui ai jamais demandé de me sauver._ Quand il eut terminé de vider le contenu de son estomac, il ferma les yeux et posa son front contre la planche du toilette. Sa maladie l'avait poussé à mettre sa vie en danger de bien des façons, mais il avait cette fois touché le fond.

Combien de temps s'écoula avant qu'il ne se souvienne qu'Aomine l'attendait à l'une des tables de Magi Burger ? Au moment où il s'apprêtait à sortir des toilettes, un garçon y entrait à son tour. Il lui jeta un regard soupçonneux et Kise comprit que c'était parce qu'il devait avoir une sale tête. Un simple coup d'œil dans le miroir lui permit de remarquer ses yeux rougis, la pâleur importante de son visage, mais aussi les tremblements qui animaient ses mains, qu'il avait posées sur le bord du lavabo.

Aomine ne fit aucun commentaire quand il revint dans la salle, même s'il remarqua son état à n'en pas douter. Cependant, Kise ne voyait pas comment il aurait pu imaginer une seule seconde qu'il venait de se faire vomir. Il serra les poings pour tenter de contrôler ses tremblements. Heureusement, à peine deux minutes plus tard, ils regagnaient l'air libre, et Kise se sentit mieux. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il leva les yeux au ciel. Quiconque l'aurait vu à cet instant aurait pu penser qu'il était en train de prier, et si tel avait été le cas, sans doute Kise aurait-il adressé un message à une quelconque entité invisible pour que son âme s'en sorte indemne, que son amitié avec Aomine demeure intacte.

L'après-midi était déjà bien entamée lorsqu'Aomine annonça qu'il était temps qu'ils se séparent, que chacun rentre chez lui. Kise comprit immédiatement qu'il était en colère ou se sentait simplement perdu. Peut-être les deux. Juste le temps d'échanger quelques paroles et ils se donnèrent rendez-vous sur le terrain de basket dans trois jours.

Pendant quelques instants, Kise resta immobile et regarda Aomine s'éloigner. Un étrange sentiment naquit en lui, le laissa perplexe, puis s'éloigna comme il était venu.

Incapable de véritablement se prononcer sur cette journée, il décida de prendre lui aussi le chemin pour rentrer chez lui. Son estomac lui faisait encore un peu mal, son angoisse était toujours présente et il avait un goût désagréable dans la bouche. Ce qui était certain, c'est qu'il s'en voulait d'avoir menti à cet ami qui prenait de plus en plus d'importance dans sa vie.

Après les remontrances de sa mère au sujet de ses nombreuses absences au lycée, Aomine soupira de soulagement quand elle s'en alla enfin et ferma la porte de sa chambre derrière elle. Depuis qu'il était rentré, il n'avait eu de cesse de se remémorer les dernières heures passées avec Kise. Kise avait été bizarre tout au long de la journée, bien plus bizarre que les jours précédents. Aomine ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi il éprouvait de nouveau autant de mal à manger, alors qu'il avait fait tant de progrès pour s'alimenter normalement. Il se demandait si quelque chose n'était pas arrivé à Kise. Et si tel était le cas, pourquoi ne lui confiait-il donc pas ses craintes ?

Quand il s'était excusé pour se rendre aux toilettes, Aomine avait eu un mauvais pressentiment. Mauvais pressentiment qui s'était confirmé lorsque Kise était ensuite réapparu, le visage livide, presque aussi malade que les semaines précédentes, vidé de son énergie. Cet instant n'avait fait que souligner davantage son inquiétude à propos du comportement du jeune homme. De plus, la déception d'Aomine était bel et bien réelle et n'avait jamais été aussi grande ; il ne doutait pas que Kise l'ait ressentie.

Aomine s'assit sur sa chaise de bureau avec lourdeur.

Un tas de cahiers traînait sur son bureau, en désordre, prouvant qu'il n'avait pas le cœur à étudier – même si Aomine n'avait jamais fourni beaucoup d'efforts pour l'école. Mais là, c'était différent, il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer. Car la plupart de ses pensées étaient consacrées à une seule personne, qui le tourmentait et le faisait passer par toutes les émotions : Kise. L'image de Kise flottait constamment devant ses yeux et ne désirait plus partir. Son cœur battait parfois plus vite, il éprouvait une chaleur intense. Il n'avait encore jamais ressenti de sentiments semblables. Quand Tetsu était venu le voir quelques semaines plus tôt, Aomine avait bien failli l'envoyer balader, mais il ne savait pas encore à ce moment-là qu'il se rapprocherait autant de Kise ; ils étaient devenus proches, tous les deux. Très proches. Aomine connaissait peu la notion d'amitié depuis qu'il était entré à Tôo, et il ne parvenait pas très bien à définir d'où lui venait cet attachement de plus en plus grand pour Kise. C'était la première fois qu'une telle chose lui arrivait.

Une petite voix dans son esprit lui soufflait pourtant de ne pas essayer de comprendre davantage les événements – du moins pas tout de suite – et la tête d'Aomine bascula en arrière comme il ne désirait plus réfléchir. _Idiot de Tetsu_ , se lamenta-t-il, _il fallait absolument que tu te pointes devant moi avec ton air désespéré, et j'ai eu le malheur de te faire la promesse d'aider Kise, bien que je ne savais pas que ça me conduirait à me morfondre._

Un sentiment de détresse, dont il était incapable d'expliquer la nature, s'insinua dans ses veines. Comme il aurait voulu que l'équipe de Tôo s'entraîne en ce moment, juste exceptionnellement. Ca lui aurait permis de faire enrager Imayoshi, ce capitaine à la noix, en se moquant de ses grandes théories d'analyse. Evidemment, il aurait tourmenté Sakurai, le poussant à s'excuser indéfiniment. Et puis il aurait marqué autant de fois que possible pour leur prouver à tous qu'ils ne lui arrivaient pas à la cheville comme tellement de joueurs.

Mais il était déjà tard. Aomine décida de dormir pour oublier les événements récents, s'étalant sur son lit, ne résistant pas au confort qui l'aspirait. Il éteignit la lumière et presque aussitôt, il s'évada dans un autre monde. La nuit tomba complètement et il oublia le cours du temps.

Durant les jours suivants, il passa la plupart de son temps sur le toit de l'école, y trouvant sa tranquillité. Plus d'une fois, Satsuki vint le voir pour lui demander comment se portait Kise, non sans insister sur tous les détails. Aomine ne lui répondait jamais – ou pas comme elle l'entendait – et, ô combien son silence l'énerva quand on savait qu'elle n'avait plus l'occasion de voir Kise à cause de l'approche des examens. Aomine laissa ainsi défiler le temps sans essayer de changer quoi que ce soit à ce qui semblait se tramer. Il retrouva Kise plusieurs fois sur le terrain et constata qu'il perdait une nouvelle fois du poids et avait des cernes sous les yeux. Le problème, c'était qu'Aomine ne comprenait pas ce phénomène puisque Kise mangeait malgré tout ses repas, même si c'était en moins grande quantité, avec mauvaise foi. A ce constat, la peur s'emparait d'Aomine, lui faisant craindre le pire, notamment la possibilité que Kise se retrouve à l'hôpital, mettant de nouveau sa santé en danger. Le cœur d'Aomine se serrait très souvent à cette pensée, comme s'il venait de recevoir un coup de couteau.

Le secret restait entier quant à la rechute de Kise. Les parents de ce dernier eurent bien vite des doutes au sujet de son malaise survenu des mois plus tôt, ce qui n'était pas vraiment surprenant. Ils allèrent trouver le coach de l'équipe de Kaijô afin d'obtenir des explications, coach qui ne trouva, bien entendu, rien à répondre pour se justifier. Il avait seulement voulu aider Kise à sa façon, se montrant en partie irresponsable, plaçant sa confiance en ce gamin qui aimait son équipe plus que tout. Bien sûr, plus d'une fois il avait manqué de prévenir les parents de Kise, avant qu'Aomine n'intervienne à son tour. Kasamatsu se montra inquiet, lui aussi. D'autant qu'il s'était renseigné sur les conséquences de l'anorexie et qu'il s'en voulait encore du discours qu'il avait tenu à Kise en tant que senpai.

Il était tôt quand Aomine alla à la rencontre de Kise ce matin-là. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel au moment où il s'approcha du jeune homme en dribblant. Celui-ci semblait mal en point. Ses traits étaient si tirés qu'Aomine se mit à douter. Sa déception refit surface et il se demanda s'il n'était pas en train de se moquer tout simplement de lui. Sans doute avait-il sauté le petit déjeuner et cette idée lui retourna les tripes. Dire qu'il avait espéré que Kise tiendrait compte de tout le temps qu'ils avaient passés ensemble, espérant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un caprice de passage, d'un simple manque de motivation qu'il aurait pu effacer grâce à un one-to-one en échange d'un repas. Aomine lui aurait rappelé leur accord et lui aurait laissé la chance de se rattraper. Bon Dieu, à ce stade, il n'était plus question d'une semaine avant que Kise reprenne ses esprits.

A moins qu'il ne lui faille encore plus de temps.

A moins que Kise ne lui fasse une mauvaise blague parce qu'il lui arrivait parfois de ne penser qu'à lui-même.

Puisqu'il en était ainsi, Aomine lança le ballon directement dans le panier, il décida de montrer à Kise qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec son envie de jouer avec ses nerfs. Sauf que Kise connaissait son manque de patience et sembla donc s'en moquer. Surpris, Aomine mit ensuite un terme à des dribbles affaiblis, à des lancers fragiles, et fronça davantage les sourcils à chaque fois que Kise manquait de tomber tandis qu'il lui volait la balle. Bien sûr, il aurait pu décider d'arrêter la partie à tout moment et d'avoir une conversation avec Kise, d'aborder le sujet avec lui, mais, dans ce cas, il aurait l'impression d'être renvoyé à la case départ, et il voulait garder espoir en Kise. Il voulait croire que ce n'était pas grave, et il préféra rester muet.

Ceci dit, il prouva à de nombreuses reprises à Kise qu'il n'approuvait pas ses choix. Au contraire. Aomine n'acceptait pas de le laisser se détruire de nouveau à petit feu sans agir. La santé de Kise en dépendait. Et il n'avait pas envie de se dire qu'il l'avait aidé pour rien, qu'il avait juste perdu son temps avec lui. Existait-il seulement un mot pour exprimer combien il avait été content de le voir remonter la pente ? Il était tellement ravi en le voyant remanger avec le sourire ces derniers temps. Comme avant. Plus d'une fois, Kise était parvenu à lui rappeler celui qu'il était avant toute cette histoire : un garçon enthousiaste, et qui cherchait du plaisir dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Aomine comptait bien lui remettre la tête à l'endroit.

Il écourta leur partie de basket habituelle car il ne comptait pas faire d'exception. Kise avait plutôt intérêt à tenir sa promesse, ou les conditions qu'Aomine avait posées prendraient tout leur sens. Son but n'était pas de devenir un tyran, encore moins de se montrer aussi direct que Tetsu ou même de le prendre par la main pour le forcer à manger. Non. Ce n'était absolument pas son genre. Mais pour le coup, c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il s'était douté que Kise se montrerait réticent dès qu'il lui parlerait de Magi Burger. Il protesta en prétendant qu'ils allaient tout le temps manger là-bas – et Aomine devait reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas tout-à fait tort : ils se rendaient deux fois par semaine au même endroit, s'asseyaient toujours à la même table, au fond de la salle, et commandaient à chaque fois la même chose. Généralement, Aomine essayait de le faire manger de plus en plus, à un tel point qu'il s'était même rendu compte un jour qu'il n'avait pas commandé assez de hamburgers pour lui-même, trop attentif à la quantité de nourriture qu'il voulait faire ingurgiter à Kise. « Tu me forces à manger, mais tu ne donnes pas l'exemple », avait alors décrété Kise.

Il finit toutefois par faire céder Kise, qui reconnut que Magi Burger était le lieu préféré des lycéens, même si c'était à contrecœur. Il était réticent, ça se voyait. Et plus le temps passait, plus Aomine sentait que le prochain repas allait être compliqué, sans doute stressant. Pour Kise comme pour lui. Ce qui était certain, c'était qu'Aomine ne souhaitait pas mettre un frein à leurs tête-à-tête, il comptait continuer à manger avec Kise. Au moins, de cette façon, il pourrait garder un œil sur celui-ci, ne lui faisant nullement confiance pour s'alimenter seul. Il pourrait s'assurer qu'il mangerait un repas entier. Mais il n'était pas au courant de la mauvaise découverte qu'il allait faire à ce moment-là.

Quand vint midi, il fut étonné que Kise le suive dans les rues de la ville sans se montrer contrarié. Il s'était préparé à devoir affronter ses excuses, à supporter son air contrarié, mais Kise affichait un sourire – dont Aomine se méfiait – et parlait des nouvelles de son équipe que Kasamatsu lui avait données récemment. Quand Aomine lui demanda s'il voyait encore son capitaine de temps en temps, il répondit comme si c'était naturel : « Je n'ai pas le droit de l'accaparer alors que les examens approchent. » Aomine se foutait des examens comme de Kasamatsu, mais c'était intéressant de voir comme Kise jouait la comédie. A cause de ses nouveaux problèmes de poids, il ne voulait simplement pas avouer qu'il avait décidé de tenir Kasamatsu et les autres à l'écart de sa vie. Depuis quelque temps, même si son capitaine n'avait cessé de prendre de ses nouvelles, il communiquait avec lui uniquement par le biais de messages sur son téléphone.

Ce n'était pas important donc si lui le voyait dépérir. Ce n'était pas grave si une vive douleur lui vrillait parfois la poitrine et étreignait son cœur. Douleur qui s'était installée progressivement au fil des semaines et qui ne le quittait plus du tout depuis quelque temps. Juste la peur de voir Kise maigrir de plus en plus et disparaître. Mais il était bien trop fier pour montrer ouvertement ses émotions à Kise. Sans vraiment le faire exprès, Kise se rapprocha de lui durant le chemin jusque Magi Burger. Lorsqu'Aomine sentit la chaleur de son épaule contre la sienne, il en fut profondément bouleversé. Déjà les tremblements quotidiens de Kise animaient de nouveau son corps et se transmettaient au sien, et Kise semblait si fatigué... plus fatigué que la dernière fois, que toutes les autres fois. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance, visiblement. Aucune.

Que ferait-il s'il venait à mourir ?

Arrivé devant Magi Burger, il se contenta de lui offrir un sourire vaseux. Comme Aomine aurait voulu parfois entrer dans sa tête, remuer l'intérieur de son cerveau, comprendre ce qu'il se passait sous ce crâne et y remettre de l'ordre. Kise ne serait alors plus un mystère pour lui et il saurait comment l'aider.

Plus tenace que jamais, il obligea le jeune homme à entrer dans le fast-food et commanda un milkshake semblable à l'un de ceux qu'aimait boire Tetsu. Il ne lui laisserait rien passer. L'entêtement qu'il entretenait venait du fond de ses entrailles, semblable à un feu ardent qui brûlait au plus profond de lui, lui prouvait qu'il perdait peu à peu patience.

Mais Kise choisit de repousser la main qu'il lui tendait, ce en délaissant le trois quart du milkshake d'un geste délicat. Il essaya ensuite de l'embobiner, de lui raconter des bobards. Aomine se prit la tête dans les mains au moment où il décida de se lever de table pour se rendre aux toilettes. Et il comprit enfin où il voulait en venir, tout simplement.

Avec toute la naïveté dont il était pourvu, Kise se dirigea vers le fond de la salle, certain qu'il n'avait rien remarqué de son petit jeu. Ses beaux yeux caramel reflétaient une expression innocente. Si innocente qu'il ne vit pas Aomine se lever peu après lui pour le suivre, il ne remarqua rien. Depuis l'époque de Teiko, Aomine connaissait son ami par cœur, il n'éprouvait aucun mal à deviner quand il lui mentait sur ses véritables intentions.

Rapidement, il vit Kise entrer dans l'une des cabines des toilettes sans même prendre le temps de fermer la porte derrière lui, croyant certainement qu'il était seul, qu'il n'y avait personne.

Aomine ouvrit immédiatement la porte en grand, sans faire preuve de la moindre douceur.

« C'est ta façon de me prouver que tu vas faire des efforts, Kise ? gronda-t-il. Arrête ça ! »

Kise sursauta violemment. Deux doigts au fond de la gorge, il essayait désespérément de se faire vomir. Evidemment, il ne s'était pas attendu à être surpris. Aomine vit rouge. Fou de rage, il le força à se relever et à le suivre hors de Magi Burger.

« Lâche-moi », lui ordonna Kise.

Mais Aomine, prisonnier de sa colère, n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et ne comptait certainement pas le lâcher tout de suite. Ils sortirent de Magi Burger et il l'entraîna à sa suite jusqu'au terrain de basket. Les doigts d'Aomine enserraient si fort son poignée que Kise sentait son bras s'engourdir. A un point qu'il comprit qu'il n'avait aucune intention de le lâcher facilement.

Bon sang, comment diable pouvait-il laisser le sang lui monter ainsi à la tête ? Evidemment, Kise savait qu'il s'agissait d'Aomine et de son caractère de chien, il savait pertinemment qu'il ne se rendait plus tout à fait compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire. " Tu me fais mal. "

Aomine consentit enfin à le lâcher. Il le lâcha pour laisser exploser librement sa colère. « Tu es un foutu menteur ! » s'écria-t-il à son égard. Mon Dieu que ces mots le faisaient bien plus souffrir que la douleur de son poignée.

Cela n'expliquait toutefois pas entièrement le comportement d'Aomine. Brusquement, il y avait certains détails que Kise ne parvenait pas à saisir. Il posa une main sur le poteau de l'un des paniers et préserva une distance de juste quelques centimètres entre lui et Aomine. Il se moquait bien de savoir qu'il était furieux après lui, mais il ne pouvait pas accepter de l'avoir déçu car le soutien d'Aomine avait été un déclencheur pour lui. Ou tout du moins, il l'avait guidé sur un chemin moins sombre, moins noir. Kise ne voulait pas que tout s'arrête maintenant parce qu'il lui arrivait de se démotiver.

Il ancra son regard dans celui d'Aomine, et Aomine le lui rendit sans l'once d'une hésitation. Une lueur indescriptible brillait au fond des prunelles de celui-ci. Son souffle se faisait court. Il se tenait immobile.

« Bon sang, dit Kise, est-ce que tu veux bien te calmer ?

— N'y compte pas, répondit Aomine d'une voix froide.

— Aominecchi..., supplia Kise.

— Tu pensais que je fermerais les yeux sur ce que je viens de voir ? Ne me prends pas pour un idiot. Si c'est ta façon de te battre pour aller mieux, je ne vais pas aller par quatre chemins : c'est n'importe quoi ! »

Inévitablement, Kise se sentit blessé en son for intérieur. Il serra les dents. Cependant, il avait conscience qu'Aomine n'avait pas tout à fait tort. _Ce n'est pas sur cette pensée que je veux le laisser partir..._ , pensa-t-il. S'il ne faisait rien pour s'excuser, ce serait la dernière fois qu'ils passeraient du temps ensemble. Le cœur de Kise lui faisait de plus en plus mal au fil des secondes, et il aurait voulu être en mesure de dire quelque chose de gentil. Mais il en était tout bonnement incapable. Peut-être parce que la situation ne s'y prêtait pas. Peut-être parce que lui-même était un peu en colère à l'idée de ne pas saisir ce qui se déroulait actuellement. Alors il prononça les seuls mots qui lui passèrent par l'esprit :

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi, dit-il en crispant ses doigts contre le métal du poteau. Tu m'aides, mais tu n'attends rien en retour.

— Quoi ? Tu n'as toujours pas compris ? s'exclama Aomine. Je pensais que tu saisissais vite les choses quand il s'agissait de ces conneries. » Il se pencha vers lui. Kise commençait seulement à réaliser ce qui était en train d'arriver quand les lèvres d'Aomine se posèrent sur les siennes, et il fut incapable de réagir. Il sentit sa tête se remplir de coton, s'aperçut qu'il était perdu. Quelques secondes plus tard, Aomine reprenait sa position d'origine. « Ca y est, t'as compris ? demanda-t-il. Tu sais maintenant pourquoi je me préoccupe autant de toi ? »

Silence.

L'expression de Kise se fit soucieuse. Depuis combien de temps Aomine entretenait-il des sentiments pour lui ?

La plupart des adolescents avaient l'habitude de flirter avec des filles. Depuis qu'il le connaissait, il l'avait vu se consacrer exclusivement au basket, ne vivre que pour sa passion. Ca lui paraissait tellement improbable qu'il s'intéresse à quelque chose d'autre, surtout à lui, qu'il ne put retenir les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Cela lui fit un drôle d'effet de pleurer. Il était incapable de se calmer. De réagir. Ce n'était que le contrecoup de tout ce qui s'était passé au cours de ces dernières semaines, mais il ne parvenait pas à rassembler suffisamment ses idées et à prononcer le moindre mot.

Aomine prit sans doute très mal sa réaction et sa fierté refit immédiatement surface. Il râla un bon coup et partit en courant.

* * *

 **J'ai mis du temps à publier ce chapitre, vraiment désolée. Mais je tenais sincèrement à remercier les personnes qui ont lu mon histoire jusqu'à présent, ainsi que celles qui ont laissé un commentaire. Ca me fait toujours sincèrement plaisir^^**

 **Dans tous les cas, j'espère que vous avez également apprécié ce chapitre et que vous continuerai à lire les suivants, surtout que l'histoire arrive doucement à la fin.**

 **A bientôt, et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.**


	8. Chapitre 7

7

Dès que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur une femme au visage inquiet, la jeune fille aux cheveux roses s'excusa du dérangement et demanda si elle pouvait voir Aomine.

Une heure plus tôt, elle avait reçu un message de Kise qui lui demandait d'aller parler à son ami d'enfance à sa place. Momoi n'était pas parvenue à savoir de quoi il en retournait, mais Kise avait apparemment une part de responsabilité importante dans toute l'histoire. Dubitative, elle suivit la mère d'Aomine dans la maison et monta directement au premier étage. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, aucun son. Juste le silence complet pour l'accueillir en haut des marches. Quand elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Daiki, le désordre qui y régnait fut la première chose qui l'interpella, et elle comprit alors pourquoi la mère de celui-ci était inquiète. Mettre sa chambre sans dessus dessous avait été une façon comme une autre de passer ses nerfs ; pas besoin d'en demander la raison. Aomine, quant à lui, se trouvait visiblement dans son lit, enfui sous sa couette. Les tentures avaient été tirées et laissaient juste passer un fin rayon de lumière. Momoi comprit immédiatement qu'il s'était passé quelque chose avec Kise.

Elle fit quelques pas dans la chambre en poussant un soupir.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le tirait du lit, elle avait l'habitude, et ça faisait longtemps maintenant que ses sautes d'humeur ne lui faisaient plus peur. Qu'importe s'il la traitait de tous les noms, elle en avait déjà entendu d'autres.

Momoi alla jusqu'à la fenêtre, ouvrit les tentures et attendit qu'Aomine réagisse. Comme par réflexe, il tourna le dos à la lumière. Elle allait devoir utiliser les grands moyens. Elle possédait de toute façon toutes les astuces et, pour le coup, elle tira d'un coup sec sur la couverture.

La réaction d'Aomine ne se fit pas attendre. Des grognements agacés s'élevèrent dans la petite pièce, qui la firent à la fois sourire et râler à son tour. Tant pis si son moral n'était pas au top, Momoi voulait simplement entendre de sa bouche la raison pour laquelle Kise lui avait envoyé ce message, comme s'il craignait qu'Aomine soit mal en point, comme s'il avait eu une sorte de pressentiment.

Malheureusement pour elle, Aomine se contenta seulement de grommeler : « Dégage, Satsuki. »

Une vague d'irritation la parcourut instantanément. Ce n'était pas comme si elle n'avait pas l'habitude, mais cette façon de la saluer l'énervait profondément.

« Bonjour à toi aussi, Dai-chan, répondit-elle.

— Tss... t'es chiante. Pourquoi tu te tires pas ?

— Parce que je veux savoir pourquoi Kise voulait que je te voie. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'Aomine se redresse d'un coup, manquant par la même occasion de tomber en bas de son lit. Momoi avait rarement vu cet empâté lui prêter attention aussi vite, la suite allait sans doute devenir intéressante. « Quelque chose s'est passé ? J'ai remarqué que tu passais de plus en plus de temps avec Ki-chan. Je me suis dit que tu étais peut-être découragé. »

A en croire l'expression contrariée qu'il venait de prendre, le problème venait bien de Kise. Mais elle ne savait pas de quoi il en retournait et elle commença à s'imaginer tout un tas de scénarios plus farfelus les uns que les autres, à travers lesquels Aomine s'énervait, tenait des propos méchants à l'encontre de Kise. Momoi avait conscience qu'il passait énormément de temps avec Kise depuis plusieurs mois. C'était pour cela qu'elle s'efforçait de garder son sérieux, s'interdisant formellement de se moquer de cet ami d'enfance qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Cependant, pour une raison inconnue, elle se dit que Daiki pourrait bien la surprendre, et elle ne croyait pas si bien dire. Quand il se décida finalement à sortir de son lit, elle remarqua sans mal qu'il avait les traits affreusement tirés, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi pendant plusieurs nuits d'affilée.

Ces derniers temps, on aurait dit qu'il avait changé. Elle n'en fut que plus étonnée quand elle le vit s'approcher de la fenêtre et poser son front contre le carreau avec un air pratiquement désespéré. Tant qu'elle ne dirait rien, il resterait silencieux. Toutefois, elle refusait de repartir bredouille en ignorant ce qui avait inquiété Kise. Même si elle savait d'avance qu'elle allait devoir lui tirer les vers du nez. Heureusement, elle pouvait toujours compter sur son instinct féminin dans ces moments-là, et Aomine et son caractère lamentable ne l'impressionnaient pas.

Elle s'approcha tranquillement de lui. « Tu pourrais au moins me dire ce qui ne va pas, Daiki. »

Sans plus de préambule, elle vint se placer à côté de lui devant la fenêtre. Aomine ne bougea pas, mais un simple regard lui permit de s'assurer qu'il était sur le point de craquer malgré sa fierté mal placée. Le fait qu'il se montre de mauvaise humeur en était d'ailleurs la preuve. « Je ne partirai pas avant de savoir, insista-t-elle.

— Qui t'a permis de t'incruster dans ma chambre ? Après tout, je suis pas obligé de tout te dire. »

Il avait raison, mais comme il s'était à présent détaché de la fenêtre, Momoi put remarquer qu'il y avait dans ses yeux une certaine frustration qui, pour une fois, n'avait rien à voir avec le basket.

« Allez, Daiki, dit-elle. Je suis certaine que ça a un rapport avec Kise.

— Pourquoi ça aurait un rapport avec lui ?

— Parce que Kise m'a demandé d'aller te voir à sa place. »

Elle s'accorda le temps d'une réflexion. Pas besoin de préciser que Kise ne se sentait pas assez fort pour faire le chemin qui le séparait de chez lui à la maison de Daiki. Et puis, elle sentait qu'il y avait autre chose, un lien spécial entre eux qui l'empêchait de faire le déplacement.

Elle en arriva à une évidence sordide : « Je suis une fille à qui on ne peut pas tout cacher, fit-elle remarquer à Aomine.

— J'aimerais bien que tu ne tires pas de conclusion hâtive, Satsuki. »

Elle ancra aussitôt son regard dans le sien. « Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre ?

— Désolé, mais tu fais fausse route », conclut Aomine.

Momoi demeura perplexe, resta quelques instants sans voix. Quand elle avait lu le message de Kise, elle s'était imaginé une dispute entre garçon, rien de plus. Mais, à entendre les propos d'Aomine, il semblait que ça allait au-delà de la simple dispute. D'autant qu'il parlait de Kise avec une drôle de voix, conservait une part de mystère. Et ce n'était pas dans la nature de Momoi de rester patiente dans ces cas-là. Une frustration intense l'envahit de toute part.

« Donc, je suis censée ne rien savoir, dit-elle. Je dois me contenter de tes explications et rentrer sans avoir rien obtenu alors qu'on se connaît depuis l'enfance. Pourquoi tu ne veux rien me raconter ? »

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'Aomine ne lui fasse pas confiance ?

A moins que...

Elle s'éloigna de la fenêtre pour partir, tentant d'accepter sa défaite, prête à se mettre à pleurer parce qu'elle était dépitée. « J'ai embrassé Kise. » Ces mots la clouèrent sur place.

Momoi n'en revenait pas. Comme elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir bien entendu, elle resta immobile au milieu de la chambre. Il lui fallut quelques instants avant de réaliser complètement que Daiki ne venait pas de lui faire une mauvaise blague. Puis, quand elle fut sûre que celui-ci ne plaisantait pas, elle revint sur ses pas et se planta devant lui.

« Quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle. Tu as embrassé Ki-chan ?

— Cries pas, bordel ! »

C'était dit. Il lui faudrait probablement un moment avant de se faire à l'aveu que son meilleur ami venait de lui livrer. Elle ne s'était certainement pas attendue à ce qu'il tombe amoureux d'un autre garçon, encore moins de Kise. Surtout quand on savait qu'il s'intéressait aux filles avec de gros seins.

Momoi alla s'asseoir sur le lit de Daiki. Elle le sentit la suivre du regard et elle se rendit à l'évidence qu'il y avait du désespoir dans ses yeux. Lui non plus ne s'y était pas attendu, visiblement. Juste l'espace d'une seconde, elle essaya de se mettre à sa place.

Ce que ressentait Aomine le mettait dans tous ses états, elle le voyait bien. Pour le coup, elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui dire. Existait-il seulement des mots appropriés pour le rassurer ? Tout ce que Momoi espérait dès lors, c'était que ses sentiments lui soient retournés, ou il devrait en souffrir en plus de cette prise de conscience incroyable.

« Voilà, t'es contente ? dit Aomine après plusieurs minutes de silence pendant lesquelles elle n'avait pas bougé de position. Je crois que je deviens fou avec ces histoires d'anorexie, alors je me mets à désirer un mec.

— Je suis certaine que tu as tes chances », dit-elle finalement en analysant toute la situation. Mais c'était peut-être uniquement parce qu'elle connaissait très bien Ki-chan et qu'elle comprenait désormais mieux pourquoi il lui avait envoyé ce message.

Inévitablement, elle revint sur tout ce qui s'était passé depuis que Kise était tombé malade. Au départ, ils n'étaient que des amis ordinaires, de simples camarades qui avaient passé des jours et des jours ensemble, et qui avaient appris à mieux se connaître, se rapprochant de plus en plus, d'une manière bien différente de celle à Teiko. Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser, Momoi n'était pas du tout dégoûtée.

L'instant suivant, elle écoutait Daiki lui relater les événements, lui expliquer comment Kise et lui en étaient arrivés là. Mais ses dires ne firent que confirmer ce qu'elle s'était imaginée au préalable, l'idée qu'elle s'était faite de leurs sentiments respectifs, et elle se contenta d'acquiescer. Sa réaction fut ensuite de rassurer Daiki, de taire ses craintes et de le tranquilliser quant à ce qu'il ressentait. Elle était à présent impatiente d'assister au déroulement des événements. A présent, la suite dépendait uniquement de Kise et d'Aomine.

 **O**

Le baiser tournait en boucle dans la tête de Kise. Tandis qu'il marchait au hasard dans la rue, il se repassait la scène sans arrêt, passant ses doigts sur ses lèvres, à l'endroit où Aomine avait posé les siennes. Tentant de se convaincre que c'était bien la réalité et non pas un rêve. Seul son cœur qui battait la chamade parvenait encore à le maintenir dans la réalité. Pas suffisamment cependant pour l'empêcher de heurter la bordure du trottoir, plus large qu'il ne le pensait. Kise bascula en avant, se rattrapant à temps en posant une main contre un mur et vit qu'il ne savait même pas où il allait. Il avait besoin de prendre du recul, conscient que les derniers événements l'empêchaient de réfléchir correctement quant à ce qui se déroulait autour de lui.

Un vent froid caressa son visage et le fit frissonner. Kise repensa aux difficultés qu'il avait traversés jusqu'à aujourd'hui, à son combat aux côtés d'Aomine, à la patience dont avait fait preuve celui-ci avec lui. Puis il essaya de se mettre à la place d'Aomine, de comprendre quand les sentiments d'Aomine à son égard avaient commencé à changer, ce qui lui-même ressentait à son égard.

Il avait apprécié son baiser.

Il avait éprouvé une sensation agréable, à la fois douce et réconfortante. Une attirance incompréhensive et une frustration marquante quand il l'avait senti s'éloigner trop rapidement à son goût. C'était la surprise qui l'avait en outre empêché de réagir tout de suite et de retenir Aomine avant qu'il ne s'enfuie à toutes jambes.

Dès lors, le seul espoir qu'il lui restait s'appelait Momoi. Il comptait sur la jeune fille pour arranger le problème, car Kise craignait qu'Aomine n'ait mal interprété son apathie du moment et se mette à entretenir de fausses idées à son sujet. Bien sûr, Kise n'avait pas encore fait le tri dans ce qu'il ressentait, les nombreux doutes qui encombraient son esprit, mais mieux valait prévenir.

Plongé dans ses pensées comme dans un état second, il continuait de déambuler dans la rue, tel un somnambule. Il était tellement ailleurs qu'il ne remarqua même pas deux personnes qu'il connaissait bien, qui marchait quelques mètres plus loin. Kise faillit passer à côté de Kagami et Kuroko sans prendre le temps de les saluer lorsqu'il sentit un bras passer autour de son cou. Kagami lui fila l'accolade. Kise sursauta. Ses familiarités le surprendraient toujours, comme si les américains n'avaient aucun sens des convenances, ne connaissaient pas la politesse.

Il tourna la tête vers lui pour le regarder et discerna un léger sentiment de gêne sur son visage, qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de cacher sous ses mauvaises manières. Kise lui sourit pour lui assurer qu'il allait bien. Par contre, Kuroko, qui se tenait un peu en retrait, lui fit comprendre qu'il ne parviendrait pas à lui mentir à lui – cette fois, son sens de l'observation avait été entraîné pour dépasser ses talents de comédien. Kuroko le regardait avec curiosité, une curiosité qui lui faisait savoir qu'il avait compris qu'il venait de faire une rechute mais que quelque chose d'exceptionnel lui était arrivé. Kise ne pourrait pas mentir à Kurokocchi s'il abordait le sujet.

Kuroko s'approcha lentement de lui.

« Kise-kun, dit-il d'une voix calme. C'est étrange de te voir ici. Tu n'es pas avec Aomine-kun ? »

A peine Kurokocchi eut-il prononcé le nom d'Aomine que le cœur de Kise rata un battement. On eut dit qu'il frôlait la crise cardiaque. « Kurokocchi ! s'exclama Kise, en s'efforçant de se montrer joyeux. Est-ce que tu sais que je n'ai pas arrêté de pleurer chaque nuit en me disant que tu ne venais plus jamais me voir depuis que je suis sorti de l'hôpital ? Pourtant, je suis certain que je t'ai manqué à toi aussi.

— Ben pas trop », répondit immédiatement Kuroko, sans faire preuve de tact. Surtout que tu as l'air d'avoir la tête ailleurs. Pour être honnête, j'ai cru il y a un instant que tu allais plus mal qu'avant. Mais là... ça fait à peine quelques secondes que tu es devant moi et tout de suite, tu sembles différent. Tu as énormément changé depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu.

— Tu trouves ? » demanda Kise, et il baissa la tête. Jamais il n'avait été percé à jour si rapidement. Mais il s'agissait de Kurokocchi, après tout, n'est-ce pas ?

« On dirait bien qu'il s'est passé beaucoup de choses, oui. Et même si je ne sais pas lesquelles, je crois que tu devrais faire tout ton possible pour aller mieux. »

Sacré Kurokocchi.

Un frisson parcourut le dos de Kise, lui rappela toutes ses hésitations, et l'étreinte de Kagami se resserra autour de ses épaules pour lui faire comprendre maladroitement qu'ils étaient avant tout là pour le soutenir et l'encourager.

Kise décida de se montrer sincère avec Kuroko. « Tu me mets la pression, Kurokocchi. C'est compliqué. Je ne sais plus quoi penser.

— Ca n'a pas l'air facile, en effet. J'en suis désolé pour toi, Kise-kun.

— Moi aussi.

— Mais comment ça se fait que tu n'es pas avec Aomine-kun ? Vous vous êtes disputés comme l'autre fois ?

— Non. C'est juste que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir changé. »

Comme l'instant semblait s'y prêter, Kagami le lâcha brutalement sans qu'il ne s'y attende et manifesta sa présence en redevenant impoli. Il attira l'attention des deux autres sur lui. « Désolé d'interrompre ce gentil petit échange, dit-il, mais tu vas pas me dire que t'as laissé tomber tes chances de guérir alors que t'as fait tout ce chemin avec Aomine. Tu vas continuer à te battre, hein, Kise ?

— Je ne pensais pas que tu me dirais ça un jour, Kagamicchi. »

Kagami contempla longuement le visage fin de Kise. C'était un garçon sans gêne qui disait simplement ce qui lui sautait aux yeux sans vraiment prendre de pincettes. Ce n'était pas nouveau. Mais la perspicacité dont il était doté actuellement lui fit sans doute dire la chose la plus censée qu'il eut jamais balancée à quelqu'un. « Bats-toi si tu as une raison de vivre, lâcha-t-il, ou il faudra que tu affrontes les réactions de ton entourage. »

Les yeux de Kuroko approuvèrent ses paroles, il n'y avait pas besoin de mots entre eux pour qu'ils tombent d'accord. Et Kise ne trouva rien à répondre. A dire vrai, il ne s'était même pas attendu à les croiser au départ. Et que savait-il à propos de ce qu'il s'était passé entre Aomine et lui, au final ? Rien. Kise n'avait même pas l'intention de leur en parler. Ils étaient étonnants tous les deux. Kuroko et son sens de l'observation, Kagami et sa franchise à toute épreuve. Comme le hasard faisait bien les choses ! Comme il devenait facile pour lui de faire disparaître ses derniers doutes, de prendre en considération ce qu'il éprouvait...

Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ?

Allait-il continuer de se torturer ?

Peut-être était-il temps pour lui de remettre de l'ordre dans sa vie...

« Franchement..., murmura-t-il. Pour ce qui est de forcer les autres à se remettre en question, vous formez un bon duo.

— Évidemment », dit Kagami. Il bouscula Kuroko en se rapprochant de lui, afficha un sourire sûr de lui. « Et ça vaut aussi pour le basket. Je suis désolé, mais la prochaine fois qu'on jouera, tu perdras. »

Kise se rappela tout à coup que leur match amical avait finalement été annulé, suite à son malaise. Il se figea l'espace d'une seconde mais se reprit bien vite. Il retrouva une lueur d'espoir dans la provocation de Kagamicchi. Il se dit que ce serait un nouveau départ pour leurs équipes et éprouva même un sentiment d'impatience. Un sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres. Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait trouvé que le comportement de Kagami avait quelque chose d'immature, mais il se rappela qu'il l'était lui-même, surtout quand il s'agissait d'Aomine. « Tu rêves. Je te laisserai plus jamais l'emporter contre nous, Kagamicchi. »

Il était sur le point de mettre un terme à l'échange, prêt à poursuivre son chemin, sachant à présent où il devait se rendre. Un peu plus confiant. Il gardait juste en mémoire ses impressions quand Aomine l'avait embrassé.

Kuroko dit alors d'un seul coup : « Kise-kun, je te fais confiance pour la suite, je voulais seulement que tu le saches. » Et Kagami ajouta ensuite : « T'as pas intérêt à renoncer.

— Je vais essayer de faire mon possible.

— T'auras affaire à moi si c'est pas le cas, l'avertit Kagami.

— J'oublierai pas puisque vous me devez toujours une revanche », dit Kise, et il se dirigea vers un lieu où il devait mettre les choses au point.

 **O**

A moins de trois mètre de l'agence, son corps se remplit d'une vague de stress et d'appréhension impossible à refréner. Kise avait soudain envie de revenir sur ses pas. Devant l'entrée, une femme autoritaire, habillée d'une robe en velours rouge, l'attendait les bras croisés. Sans doute l'avait-elle aperçu depuis la fenêtre de son bureau et était immédiatement descendue pour l'accueillir. Mais Kise ne s'attendait pas à un très bon accueil, il se préparait plutôt à se faire sermonner. Car il ne doutait pas que celle qui s'était occupée de lui pendant des années avait certainement beaucoup de choses à lui dire et à lui reprocher.

Si elle devait lui annoncer qu'il était viré, Kise préférait qu'elle le lui fasse savoir clairement. Après tout, c'était tout ce qu'il méritait. Voilà des semaines qu'il n'avait plus remis les pieds à l'agence. Il avala bruyamment sa salive et se donna le courage de parcourir la distance qui le séparait de sa manager. La femme le salua froidement et lui demanda de la suivre à l'intérieur. Ils devaient discuter. C'était normal. Car Kise lui devait bien une explication.

Dans le hall d'entrée, il aperçut une fille avec de longs cheveux noirs et un teint de porcelaine qui attendait, assise sur une chaise. Elle avait probablement rendez-vous avec le personnel de l'agence dans le but de faire leur connaissance. Elle lui rappela ses propres débuts, quand l'une de ses sœurs l'avait inscrit, parce qu'elle estimait qu'il était beau et qu'il avait toutes ses chances. Une bonne idée puisque ça avait fonctionné. A ce souvenir, la nostalgie s'empara du cœur de Kise et le broya sans aucune pitié.

Sa manager le fit entrer dans une pièce où il n'y avait personne. C'était une salle de maquillage qu'il connaissait bien. Pour y être entré plusieurs fois quand il avait fallu le maquiller de toute urgence. Parce qu'elle était proche de l'entrée et qu'il ne fallait jamais perdre de temps.

Sa manager alla s'appuyer contre l'une des tables. Kise, lui, se montra hésitant et resta planté dans l'entrée, comme s'il n'était déjà plus chez lui. Redoutant ce qui l'attendait. La femme lui désigna une chaise d'un mouvement gracieux de la tête, lui ordonnant presque d'aller s'asseoir. Son expression n'annonçait rien de bon, Kise s'attendait au pire. Etait-elle en train de chercher à toute vitesse ses mots pour lui annoncer qu'elle ne voulait plus de lui ? Kise s'assit et attendit que la sentence tombe.

Cette femme, avec sa forte personnalité, l'avait si souvent dérouté à son arrivée à l'agence. A cette époque, il pensait encore qu'il était capable de réussir tout ce qu'il entreprenait et s'ennuyait à mourir. Le mannequinat n'avait pas fait exception à la règle, bien entendu. Ca lui paraissait naturel de poser, mais elle ne l'avait pas laissé prendre la grosse tête et il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il était exceptionnel. « Les garçons qui commencent à être mannequin ont un long chemin à parcourir avant de devenir célèbres », répétait-elle sans arrêt. Le message était passé. Kise l'avait compris et s'était contenté de profiter de ses privilèges de mannequin à l'école, auprès des filles qui l'adulaient. Mais jamais à l'agence. A l'agence, il prenait son travail très au sérieux, même s'il n'y avait jamais accordé autant d'importance qu'au basket. Des mois plus tard, il avait découvert que sa manager cherchait seulement à le préserver des menaces extérieures, et il avait même trouvé du plaisir à poser, du moins jusqu'à récemment.

C'était avant.

Aujourd'hui, tout était différent. Cette constatation amère lui procura un frisson, et le sentiment de culpabilité qu'il entretenait depuis qu'Aomine l'avait surpris en train de se faire vomir revint à la charge avec une violence inouïe. Ce fut le moment que choisit sa manager pour se décoller de la table, s'approcher de lui et planter son regard dans le sien, l'obligeant ainsi à la regarder. « Eh bien, Kise ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu t'attendais à ce que je mette un terme à ton contrat ? »

Kise se tendit, irrémédiablement. Ses pensées se fragmentèrent dans son esprit et une lueur perplexe brilla dans ses yeux. On y lisait toutes ces journées, ces journées de travail où il avait tellement ri avec le personnel, sans plus penser qu'il faisait un travail ennuyant. « Vous vous attendiez à ce que je revienne confiant ? lui dit-il avec une franchise hors du commun. Bien sûr que non, j'ai trahi votre confiance en désirant travailler pour Albin Franklin. »

C'était malheureusement la vérité, sa terrible vérité à lui, celle-là-même qui lui avait pourri la vie, le poussant à se rendre malade et à se faire du mal. A devenir une autre personne.

Quand Aomine avait fui en courant après l'avoir embrassé, Kise avait réalisé l'étendue des dégâts. Quand il avait porté ses doigts à ses lèvres, il avait admis pour la première fois qu'il était gravement malade. Il avait énormément de retard, c'était vrai, mais il pouvait enfin l'avouer à toutes les personnes qui avaient tenté par tous les moyens de le convaincre, se l'avouer à lui-même : il était bel et bien anorexique. Mon Dieu, il était devenu si maigre. Si mal. Après avoir perdu tellement de poids, il avait la sensation que ce corps n'était plus véritablement le sien, que tous ces jours passés à vouloir ressembler à une image étaient issus d'un cauchemar. Kise en venait à se dégoûter lui-même en repensant aux événements de ces derniers mois.

Comme il aurait voulu se cacher sous la table, disparaître du regard de tous, effacer son existence de la surface de la terre. Mais il semblait que c'était impossible. Alors il se contenta de baisser la tête, misérable, refusant d'affronter le regard de sa manager plus longtemps. Mais celle-ci n'était pas décidée à le laisser s'en sortir facilement. Il était venu pour justifier son comportement à la base, et elle ne comptait visiblement pas lâcher le morceau. Elle lui posa une question qui semblait sonner comme une évidence : « Tu as honte de ce que tu as fait ?

— Comment ça pourrait ne pas être le cas ? » répondit Kise.

Le dépit se lisait dans sa voix car il sentait qu'il était loin de la guérison. Le seul point positif dans ce qu'il vivait dans l'immédiat était qu'il reprenait doucement pied sur terre. Sans conteste, il gardait les mêmes hésitations, les mêmes peurs. Il désirait toujours maigrir, comme s'il n'y avait pas d'autre possibilité qui s'offrait à lui, qu'il s'était condamné tout seul.

« Je crois bien que je serais encore prêt à travailler pour Albin Franklin, avoua-t-il. Sinon, je n'aurais pas essayé de me faire vomir cet après-midi.

— Pas question. » La réponse de sa manager était catégorique. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, le défiant de la contredire. « Albin Franklin m'a parlé de ce caprice après votre tête-à-tête. Et tu sais ce que je lui ai répondu ? » Kise essaya de deviner sa réponse à travers son regard sans y parvenir. Il vit ses doigts se crisper rageusement sur son avant-bras. « Qu'il pouvait aller se faire voir. C'était évident que je ne voulais pas te sacrifier entre les mains de ce malade.

— Alors, c'est pour ça qu'il est parti ? _Même si derrière son dos il n'a pas hésité à me relancer, bien décidé à ne pas me lâcher tant qu'il n'aura pas obtenu gain de cause..._

— Ca m'aurait fait mal de perdre un modèle comme toi de cette façon. Je ne regrette rien. Je préfère prendre soin de mes mannequins plutôt que de céder à toutes ses demandes. Tant pis s'il pouvait rendre l'agence plus célèbre. »

Kise détacha son regard du sien.

Plus accablé que jamais, il se leva de sa chaise, passa à côté d'elle d'une démarche fragile et alla se positionner en face de l'un des miroirs. Tout en lui tournant le dos, il observa son reflet qui lui apparut de manière impitoyable. « En fait, dit Kise, ça m'aurait été égal, en fin de compte, de ressembler à cette femme qu'il m'a montré sur l'un de ses magasines. Après tout, elle n'a pas l'air malheureuse. »

Il se tourna d'un coup et se força à sourire. Une belle mise en scène montée de toutes pièces, comme il en avait le secret. Une mise en scène qui ne fonctionnait pas à tous les coups sur sa manager. Elle le rejoignit en quelques pas, ses talons claquant sur le sol, le forçant à redevenir sérieux.

« Tu penses que tu es heureux actuellement ? »lui demanda-t-elle.

Toujours le dernier mot à tout. Quelle répartie !

« Je ne sais pas trop. Mais cette fille est sans doute un mannequin formidable, qui gagne sacrément bien sa vie, non ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire si elle est anorexique, comme moi ? Je devrais peut-être tenter ma chance, voilà ce que je me suis dit tout au long de ces mois. Peut-être que je deviendrais heureux seulement alors. Je vivrais une autre vie. J'aurais tout ce que je désire. »

Un rire moqueur parvint aussitôt à ses oreilles.

Sa manager le dévisagea cette fois de la tête aux pieds en haussant un sourcil accusateur. Puis elle prit un ton sarcastique pour lui répondre, espérant sans doute qu'il comprenne une bonne fois pour toutes. « Tu veux parler d'Amanda Alender, hein ? Elle est morte la semaine dernière d'un arrêt cardiaque parce que son corps avait atteint ses limites.

Silence.

Kise ferma les yeux, comme le retour à la réalité devenait de plus en plus difficile. Sa conscience s'étirait à présent vers l'infini, il venait de recevoir une douche froide. Et la mort de ce mannequin, c'était une réalité. Sa réalité. De fil en aiguille, il en vint à une conclusion inévitable :

« Alors peut-être qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à mourir, moi aussi..., dit-il.

— Mourir ? s'étonna sa manager.

— Franchement... je suis devenu maigre à faire peur... alors, qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre ? »

Il eut à peine le temps de rouvrir les yeux que la main de cette femme qui le connaissait si bien arriva droit sur lui. En aucun cas il n'aurait pu l'éviter et elle lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc. « Je t'interdis de prononcer ces mots ! Tu viens de comprendre que tu avais fait une bêtise, pas vrai ? Maintenant tu as besoin que quelqu'un t'aide. »

La joue de Kise lui brûlait tant la gifle avait été assénée avec force. Il resta quelques instants cloué sur place, les larmes au bord des yeux. Muet. C'était sans doute la première fois qu'il la voyait se mettre en colère. Jamais, ô grand jamais, elle ne s'en était prise ainsi à un mannequin ou à un membre de son équipe. Les larmes que tentaient tant bien que mal de retenir Kise s'échappèrent finalement de ses yeux et coulèrent sur ses joues, jusqu'à son menton. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes avant que sa manager lui demande de quitter l'agence, pour de bon.

Mais elle eut un geste auquel Kise ne s'était pas attendu. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'attira contre elle. Kise choisit ce moment-là pour éclater complètement en sanglots, ne parvenant plus du tout à se contenir, laissant libre cours au drame qui se jouait actuellement en lui, tordait ses tripes jusqu'à l'agonie. Se rendant enfin compte qu'il était complètement perdu, qu'il avait besoin d'aide, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en sortir seul sans qu'on vienne à son secours, parce qu'il avait touché le fond.

« Ne refais plus jamais ça, ne mets plus ta vie en péril avec autant de facilité », dit-elle. Sa voix était brisée, elle pleurait aussi. « Je ne sais pas ce que ce salaud a de plus que les autres pour mettre en danger la vie de ceux qui travaillent pour lui, mais il ne te fera pas davantage de mal. »

Et le déclic se fit définitivement dans l'esprit de Kise. « Pardon... », murmura-t-il.

Kise pleura toutes les larmes de son corps pendant des minutes qui lui parurent interminables, se laissa consoler par cette femme qui avait pratiquement l'âge de sa mère. _Arrêtons le massacre_ , se dit-il. _Arrêtons maintenant tant qu'il est encore temps, avant qu'il ne reste plus rien de moi._ _Arrêtons avant que Aominecchi ne veuille plus de moi, alors qu'il vient tout juste de m'avouer qu'il m'aime._

Quand il fut calmé, il se détacha naturellement de l'étreinte qui lui avait été généreusement offerte, épuisé. Tant mentalement que physiquement. Quelques larmes étaient encore présentes sur ses joues, mais sa manager les sécha du dos de son index.

 _C'est sans doute la dernière fois que je viens ici_ , se souvint Kise. _Elle ne va pas continuer à travailler avec un mannequin malade. Et elle a bien raison. Je suis devenu horrible à regarder_.

Pourtant, elle lui adressa un sourire rempli de tendresse. Puis elle prit l'une de ses mains à l'intérieur des siennes, et Kise put sentir ses doigts se mêler aux siens, les réchauffer.

« Kise, commença-t-elle, je ne te l'ai pas dit au début parce que nous devions avoir cette discussion, mais tu auras toujours ta place parmi nous quand tu iras mieux. »

Kise émit instantanément un hoquet de surprise car il ne s'y était pas attendu. Son cœur se réchauffa. Brusquement, les aiguilles de sa vie recommençaient peu à peu à tourner, comme si elles avaient été gelées temporairement et qu'il avait fallu que la glace qui empêchait les engrenages de fonctionner fonde. Kise n'en croyait pas ses oreilles et acquiesça en retrouvant complètement le sourire.

Et il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.

Sa manager avait toujours été très vive d'esprit, remarquait tout. « Par contre, poursuivit-elle, je vois dans tes yeux qu'il y a une personne que tu devrais aller retrouver maintenant... »

 _Aominecchi_ , comprit tout de suite Kise. _Je ne lui ai même pas donné ma réponse à ses sentiments, il ne m'en a pas laissé le temps_.

La sensation des lèvres de l'autre garçon sur les siennes était toujours bien présente dans son esprit, ne l'avait pas quitté une seule seconde. Aominecchi envahissait sa tête, s'emparait de toutes ses pensées. Le rouge monta aux joues de Kise. La peur faisait battre son cœur plus vite. Aomine accepterait-il de lui parler après le comportement désastreux qu'il avait eu ? Accepterait-il encore de l'aider à se soigner, pour de bon cette fois ? Il n'y avait qu'un endroit où il pouvait le trouver : le terrain de basket.

Kise osa un sourire sincère envers sa manager, un sourire qui la suppliait d'accepter de le laisser partir maintenant, pour aller retrouver Aomine. Même s'il ne lui dirait rien à propos de lui, bien qu'elle avait deviné juste du premier coup. Mais elle le laissa filer sans lui poser de questions car on voyait dans son regard qu'elle éprouvait de la sympathie pour ce garçon qu'elle ne connaissait pas, qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Et son regard était bien plus sage et adulte que le sien.

Avant de partir, Kise prononça les seuls mots qui avaient du sens à cet instant précis : « Merci pour tout. »

Et il sortit de l'agence au pas de course.

C'aurait pu paraître de la folie, mais il se moquait bien de ne pas posséder l'énergie nécessaire pour se démener de cette façon. Kise voulait juste retrouver Aomine le plus vite possible et lui avouer que les sentiments qu'il lui portait avaient également changés au fil des semaines, sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Inconsciemment, il sentit que c'était peut-être sa seule chance de prendre un nouveau départ, ayant besoin du soutien d'Aomine, ne désirant qu'Aomine à ses côtés. Depuis qu'il était parti de l'agence, il avait bousculé plusieurs personnes sur son chemin, juste parce qu'il voulait le retrouver à tout prix. Lui parler. Mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait. Peut-être désirait-il simplement se serrer dans ses bras.

Il le repéra de loin. En train de s'acharner à marquer des paniers de n'importe quelle manière irréalisable pour le commun des mortels. Evidemment, Kise était à bout de force et il bénit la faible distance qui le séparait dès lors d'Aomine. En un instant, il s'approcha de lui et passa ses bras autour de sa poitrine, colla son front contre son dos.

A son contact, Aomine sursauta légèrement et abandonna le ballon de basket qui rebondit et alla rouler en-dehors du terrain, quand il se rendit compte que c'était lui. Kise se colla davantage à lui. Il resserra sa prise sur Aomine, ses mains obstinément refermées sur son t-shirt, il lui murmura combien il était désolé, combien il voulait qu'il lui pardonne, combien il l'aimait. Il avait besoin de chaleur, de protection et de certitudes.

Aomine était le seul à pouvoir lui apporter tout cela, et Kise pria alors de toutes ses forces, accroché à lui, pour qu'il ne le rejette pas.

Il fallut un certain temps à Aomine pour se tourner et lui faire face. Mais il le prit presque immédiatement dans ses bras et le serra très fort. Quelques mois plus tôt, cette scène leur aurait semblé surnaturelle. Ils auraient eu l'air ridicules dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Mais ils se moquaient bien du regard des autres à présent.

Un vent froid souffla et s'infiltra sous les vêtements de Kise, caressa sa peau de sa main glaciale. Il s'efforça de reprendre ses esprits et inspira profondément. Beaucoup de choses n'avaient pas été dites durant tout le temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, à jouer au basket ou à partager leurs repas. Ce constat sonna comme une évidence aux yeux de Kise. L'esprit un peu chamboulé, il comprit qu'il était grand-temps de livrer la vérité à Aomine sur les raisons de sa maladie, et il l'invita à s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le banc.

Les explications de Kise ne durèrent pas longtemps. A travers celles-ci, il relata ses peurs inconsidérées par rapport au basket, sa rencontre avec Albin Franklin qui avait eu lieu en même temps que sa défaite contre lui. Aomine l'écouta parler jusqu'au bout, avec attention, et Kise apprécia l'intérêt qu'il lui portait. Aomine marqua parfois son avis par le biais de quelques mots, et Kise s'arrêta de parler peu après, quand il jugea qu'il avait tout dit.

Lorsqu'il fut certain que son flot de paroles s'était tari, Aomine se leva du banc et l'incita à en faire de même pour l'inviter à aller boire un chocolat chaud ou quelque chose de semblable. Question de s'éviter de geler sur place. Kise le suivit, lui faisant confiance. Bien sûr, il y avait toujours cette petite voix qui lui rappelait déjà ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Sans doute Aomine s'en aperçut-il, se doutant de ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête, car il se rappela à lui.

D'autant que Kise s'apprêtait à lui annoncer une nouvelle importante.

o

Il avala son chocolat chaud par petite gorgées, s'efforçant d'oublier tout ce qui l'entourait. Dans l'immédiat, il voulait profiter de la présence d'Aomine, maintenant qu'il n'était plus qu'à lui. Il désirait seulement savourer le plaisir que lui procurait cette révélation et s'évader vers des pensées plus douces que tout ce qu'il avait connu.

Alors qu'il posait sa main sur la table, frôlait celle d'Aomine, les paroles de sa manager lui revinrent en mémoire, ainsi que la décision primordiale qu'il avait fini par prendre. Le petit café où ils se trouvaient était pratiquement vide; il n'y avait qu'un couple à l'autre bout de la pièce, un homme seul avec une bière près d'une fenêtre et deux filles trop occupées à bavarder entre elles pour se préoccuper d'eux. Tant mieux. Ce que s'apprêtait à annoncer Kise n'était pas facile. Aomine sembla d'ailleurs le remarquer à son expression nerveuse – ses sourcils se froncèrent davantage et il l'interrogea du regard.

Il chercha ses mots pendant un long moment, la meilleure manière de formuler le tout le plus clairement possible. C'était une demande importante qu'il comptait faire à Aomine, bien plus importante que tout le reste. Mais il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait intercaler sa demande à travers ce moment intime.

Il réfléchit longuement.

Puis il décida en définitive de mettre de côté sa prise de tête avec lui-même. Après tout, il s'agissait d'Aomine. Qu'ils soient ensemble ou non, il n'y avait jamais besoin de mise en forme avec lui. Mieux valait donc se montrer direct, sans tourner autour du pot.

Il but une gorgée de chocolat chaud et sa voix s'éleva naturellement parmi le bruit de fond présent dans le café : « Aominecchi, j'ai décidé d'aller voir un spécialiste, dit-il. Tu veux bien m'accompagner ? »

Aomine ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. La bouche entrouverte, il n'en croyait apparemment pas ses oreilles. Dans un premier temps, il ne trouva pas de réponse à lui fournir. Vraisemblablement, il avait besoin de quelques minutes pour intégrer totalement ce qu'il venait de lui demander. Kise s'amusa d'être le spectateur d'un Aomine déstabilisé. Ca lui faisait presque oublier son appréhension quant à sa réponse. Le couple qui était à l'opposé de la salle se leva pour partir. Il passa à côté d'eux, et la jeune femme jeta un regard à Kise avant de sortir. Elle avait dû penser qu'il était beau mais beaucoup trop mince, comme c'était certainement le cas de beaucoup de personnes qui le croisaient. En attendant, Aomine n'avait toujours pas prononcé un seul mot.

Tandis qu'il commençait doucement à angoisser, Kise pensa : _Qu'est-ce qu'il va répondre ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va dire à propos de mon besoin d'être aidé par quelqu'un de compétent ? Pourvu qu'il soit d'accord. Pourvu qu'il ne croie pas que je doute de son soutien_.

Puis la réponse d'Aomine survint, d'un coup, de façon imprévisible. Il n'y eut qu'un mot : « Oui ». Mais c'était amplement suffisant.

Kise sourit. Comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Avec une sincérité à couper le souffle. Une reconnaissance au fond des yeux qui n'était destinée qu'à Aominecchi à ce moment précis.

Se sentant soutenu dans sa décision, il acheva son chocolat. Le liquide brûlant coula dans gorge, se répandit le long de son œsophage et finit de le réchauffer. Ensuite, il attira Aomine hors du café, le remerciant de tout son cœur et le poussa à le suivre dans un coin où il y avait peu de monde pour les déranger.

Bien sûr, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Aomine change de personnalité en étant devenu beaucoup plus proche de lui, loin de là. Il ne souriait pas spécialement, il conservait cet air nonchalant, mais Kise sentait qu'il était tout de même heureux. Heureux à l'idée qu'il veuille bien se soigner. Si heureux qu'il fit un geste auquel il ne l'aurait pas cru capable si tôt, pas une seule fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient.

Aomine prit simplement sa main dans la sienne. Aussi innocemment que l'avait été son baiser.

Et dans le froid, leurs souffles se transformèrent en buée et se répandit autour d'eux.

Dans le froid, ils marchèrent côte à côte.

Main dans la main.

* * *

 **Merci beaucoup aux personnes qui ont laissé un commentaire pour mon précédent chapitre. Ca m'a vraiment fait plaisir^^**

 **L'histoire touche à sa fin (je posterai bientôt l'épilogue) et j'espère qu'elle continuera de vous plaire jusqu'au bout.**


	9. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

Kise n'aurait su dire s'il s'agissait d'un rêve. C'était probablement ce qui devait arriver quand la vie reprenait son cours. Aomine ne lui avait pas lâché la main un seul instant, comme il le faisait désormais à chaque fois durant tout le trajet. Il avait murmuré au creux de son oreille combien il restait présent pour le soutenir. C'était sa façon de lui faire passer ses sentiments. Subtil mélange de maladresse et de tendresse, masqué derrière une attitude fière, la dureté d'un jeune homme de son âge qui avait également traversé son lot d'épreuves.

Kise posa sa tête sur son épaule. A ses côtés, il se sentait rassuré, fin prêt à affronter ses démons. Sa détermination était en tout cas assez forte pour supporter les difficultés qui se dresseraient devant lui. Car ils arrivaient déjà près d'un haut bâtiment entièrement peint en blanc. Là-bas, une femme en blouse de la même couleur l'attendait dans son bureau. Une psychologue.

Kise lui confierait ses problèmes avec la nourriture. Sans retenue. Sans pudeur. Parce qu'il avait une raison de se battre dorénavant. Parce qu'il savait qu'Aomine patienterait dans la salle d'attente durant son absence, plaçant ses espoirs en lui.

Une légère amélioration de l'état de Kise était visible, prouvant qu'il avait déjà fait quelques progrès, à son rythme. Mais ce n'était qu'un début, rien de plus. Il ne valait donc mieux pas se réjouir trop vite. Après tout, la voix était toujours présente dans la tête de Kise, tentant par tous les moyens de lui faire lâcher prise. Dans son cœur, quelque chose faisait toujours mal quand il reprenait du poids, là où tout avait commencé, de manière brutale et douloureuse, lorsque Albin Franklin était apparu et avait chamboulé sa vie. Juste le point central de ce qu'il devait abattre, le reste de la guerre qui lui restait à mener pour pouvoir se sortir de la maladie.

Même si Aomine lui donnait le courage d'avancer, il dut s'arrêter quelques secondes, obligeant celui-ci à l'imiter. Sentant sans doute son hésitation, Aomine passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Il sentit ses omoplates saillantes sous ses doigts, mais il ne lui fit aucune remarque. Reconnaissant, Kise tourna la tête pour le regarder. Il songea à ses amis qui n'avaient de cesse de le soutenir, eux aussi. Ils faisaient de leur mieux. Comme Kise avait décidé de retourner à l'école, Kasamatsu avait fait taire les rumeurs, continuait d'effrayer ceux qui racontaient des histoires à son sujet. Les membres de l'équipe de Kaijô se montraient tout le temps gentils avec lui, n'ayant pas arrêté de le prendre en exemple lors des entraînements. Et sur l'écran de son téléphone, Kise voyait apparaître parfois un message de Kuroko, Kagami, Midorima ou de ses autres amis.

Ils restèrent quelques instants devant l'entrée du bâtiment blanc. Aomine et lui échangèrent des paroles d'encouragement, se murmurèrent des mots de réconfort, s'embrassèrent avec innocence, puis contemplèrent ensemble le ciel, jusqu'à ce que l'heure du rendez-vous soit arrivée.

Avec des mots simples, Kise évoqua ses peurs à la psychologue. Réalisant, avec le temps, qu'il avait certainement eu de la chance de ne pas être plus gravement malade, mais prenant aussi conscience qu'il avait connu des moments plus douloureux que d'autres. Et d'une certaine façon, il remercia les personnes qui l'avaient empêché de se détruire complètement. Reconnaissant. Peut-être un peu plus heureux de jour en jour.

Il s'efforça de penser à l'instant présent, se mit en quête de ce que son quotidien pouvait encore lui apporter. La vie lui semblait semée d'embûche depuis quelque temps, c'était vrai. Mais Aomine le poussait à croire en des jours meilleurs.

Avec ou sans son accord.

Car il avait foi en lui. Et la puissance de la confiance qu'il lui vouait dépassait plus que tout au monde ce qu'on pouvait attendre d'un simple ami, le projetait vers un nouvel avenir.

* * *

 **Je tenais à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont suivi mon histoire. Que ce soient celles qui m'ont laissé des commentaires, ajouté dans leurs favoris ou qui ont simplement demandé à être prévenues de la sortie d'un nouveau chapitre, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir.**

 **Cette fic est désormais terminée, mais n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, que ce soit en bien ou en mal. Tout commentaire constructif est toujours le bienvenu.**

 **A bientôt !**


End file.
